Kingdom Hearts: Faith in the Heart
by Stryker512
Summary: A young man, in search of answers to his past, stumbles into a world he can only dream of, and is thrusted in a battle unlike any other. A/N: Inculdes OC, and trying to make this as close to the games as possible. This will be realistic and gritty.
1. Characters

Kingdom Hearts: Faith in the Heart

Taking place two months before Final Fantasy XIII-3: An Unexpected Adventure of a Lifetime and after Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance and after Kingdom Hearts 3. This story will explain how Justin is familiar to the armor he acquired in Final Fantasy XIII-3, the name Cometfire, and his memory flashes. Will contain characters from the Kingdom Hearts series and the Big Bang Theory. WILL contain Sora-Kairi and Aqua-Terra, Roxas-Namine, and Riku-Xion. (I do not own the characters, Copyright belongs to their respective owners.)

**Background:** After a difficult Mark of Mastery exam, Sora and Riku both become Keyblade Masters. After traveling across other worlds, and making new friends, the two defeat the newly returned and original Xehanort. After a month of peace, Xehanort returns, and Sora and his friends rise to stop him, eventually doing so for a second time. Along the way, their friend Kairi passes the Mark of Mastery exam to become a Keyblade Master in her own right. They were also able to save Roxas, Naminé, Xion, and Lea in the process. During over the next month, Sora, Riku, and Kairi prepare to find and rescue Terra, Aqua and Ventus. Meanwhile on Earth, Justin Durante, now 21, has traveled to California for a job as a simple clerk. During his breaks and days off, Justin has also taken part in some activates, and voluntary assisted the military to aid in relief efforts, gaining military training as a result. Justin's actions had the unfortunate side-effect of attracting the attention of Sheldon and his friends. Seeing a threat in Justin, they proceed to attempt to outdo him at every turn, only for their plans to backfire in their faces, and earning some of their respect. Justin's new personality has earned him some new friends, as well old ones, including his best friend, Olivia Courtney. Despite the new friends, Justin feels like he is missing something, and has been having strange dreams. In addition that, he is somewhat closed off due to the airplane crash that left his parents dead, but he survived, Olivia is the only one to get through his exterior. When a competition is issued by the Ghost Adventures crew, Justin decides to take part. Unbeknownst to him, Sheldon and his friends have signed up as well, and a spirit is watching and guarding him. Also unknown to Justin, as well as Sheldon and his friends, events have been set in motion that will change them forever in ways they could never imagine.

**Characters:**

Justin Durante: A friendly, bright, mature, curious, if somewhat reserved 21 year old man, Justin has always wondered if the worlds created in fiction such as Mass Effect and Final Fantasy ever exist in other realities. Always see room for improvement, he has participated in a couple of indoor activities to stay fit, and while a video game designer and tester by profession, has started show a mastery in different forms of combat, including sword combat, hand to hand, and gun fighting as well as a natural talent in dancing and music. While serious, Justin is also honest and caring, willing to help. Despite being mostly calm, Justin has transformed his frustration problems that plagued him in his teens into a tough, no-nonsense side. Although mental sound, Justin is bothered by strange dreams and memories. While friendly, the death of his parents have left him closed off. While knowing fighting is not the answer, Justin will fight when pressed, and will fight with his all. Video games and movies had a major influence on Justin, taking cues from multiple characters to help mold him into the person he is. While he loves science fiction, Justin is also drawn to the concepts in fantasy games. While careful, Justin is not afraid to take risks, and is quick to react. While having a fair share of friends, Justin is a little nervous around people he really likes, but doesn't know, and when around women, he prefers to be honest. Unknown to him, his personality and natural talents will serve him well, and he will learn how powerful friendship can be.

Fighting Style: High impact, and mobile, Justin prefers a perfect balance of speed, agility, strength and skill. Knowing a mixture of offense and defense suits him, Justin mixes real world military combat tactics with practical techniques from video games and movies. Justin has also taken cues from animals, such as dinosaurs. This results in a fighting style that is graceful and brutal at the same time, combing agile dodges and the usage of shadows for stealth with devastating slams and throws. Equally skilled with a sword and shield as with a sniper rifle or a improvised weapon, Justin can flow from one from of combat to another with ease. He still relatively unskilled and inexperienced, even Justin doesn't know how he can even fight. Unknown to him, his combat skills will improve and expand dramatically over the course of his adventure, to the point of making him a equal with a group of people with a certain weapon.

**The Big Bang Theory:**

Sheldon Cooper: A brainy Caltech theoretical physicist, Sheldon is a little too intellectual for his own good. With a strict adherence to routine, a understanding of sarcasm and irony, and a very vocal admiration of his intellect, Sheldon is frequently at odds with his own friends, and especially Justin. Sheldon is especially envious of Justin's skills in gaming, social interaction, and combat. While intelligent, Sheldon is inept in social interaction. A big fan of Star Trek, Sheldon molds himself somewhat to the character Spock's image. The adventure to come will drive Sheldon to his limits and bring him into a fatal confrontation with Justin.

Fighting style: In a effort to outclass Justin, Sheldon has studied lightsaber combat from Star Wars extensively, combing the defensive nature of Form III with the power of Form V.

Leonard Hofstader: An experimental physicist, Leonard, while a geek, is the least socially awkward of the group, excluding Justin and Penny. While the main love interest of Penny, their relationship has been very rocky, and Leonard is shy around women. Leonard admires Justin's social skills, and loves to compete against him, despite losing the majority of the time on video games, and every time in the sparring matches. Knowing Sheldon the best, Leonard is often the mediator for him. The adventure to come will test Leonard's loyalites to his friends.

Fighting style: More down to earth than the others, Leonard is cautious and practical when it comes to fighting.

Howard Wolowitz: The only person without a doctor's degree, Howard is an Aerospace engineer. Living with his overbearing mother, Howard also knows many languages, real and fictional. A self-claim ladies man, Howard's outrageous pick-up lines have been called is disgusting by Penny. The adventure to come will force Howard to confront women who are resistant to his so-called "charm"

Fighting style: Howard loves to throw quips, but is a capable combatant.

Rajesh Kootrappali: A shy astrophysicist, Raj is unable to speak to women unless impaired. While despising Indian food, Raj fully believes in Hinduism and reincarnation. Raj can't handle stress well, and is known for using the word 'dude'. The adventure to come will force Raj to confront his problems in extreme ways.

Fighting style: While not the best under stress, Raj can and will defend himself.

Penny: A waitress and aspiring actress, Penny gets along best with Justin out of the group, despite the two clashing over certain things. While Penny fully believes in horoscopes, Justin believes that except for certain circumstances, fate is something people create for themselves. While kind and outgoing, Penny has a bad temper, which scares most of her friends, but Justin is brave enough to risk getting in her way to calm her down, earning her respect. The adventure to come might just drive Penny nuts

Fighting style: Like Leonard, Penny is down to earth when it comes to fighting, but also very aggressive when angered.

Bernadette Rostenkowski: A waitress and co-worker of Penny, Bernadette is the girlfriend of Howard. Having recently earned a PhD in microbiology, Bernadette is smart, but girly. She likes Justin's confidence, but is put off by his blunt honesty. The adventure to come will force her to be extremely cautious

Fighting Style: Girly but capable, Bernadette can defend herself in a fight.

Amy Folwer: A neurobiologist, Amy is as intelligent as Sheldon, but is more grounded in reality. She respects Justin for his honesty, but like Sheldon, despises his intelligence and skills. While Sheldon and Amy don't see themselves as a couple, they do care for each other. The adventure to come will force Amy to use all her knowledge to survive

Fighting Style: Deterimined to exceed Justin, Amy has taken fencing classes.

**Kingdom Hearts:**

**Heroes**

Sora: A brave and heroic teenager, Sora is also very loyal to his friends. Tempered by his adventures and experiences, Sora is not as simple minded or as gullible as he used to be, but is still upbeat and optimistic. While still competitive, Sora has gotten over his impulsive nature, his anger whenever he is confused, and his disrespectfulness that has caused problems. While forgiving, Sora has little tolerance to cowardice and selfishness.

Fighting Style: A Keyblade Master, Sora is skilled in combat and in magic usage, and is able to cut down scores of enemies without rest, but will get slightly exhausted afterwards. Sora is also able take on different drive forms, and is able to wield two Keyblades.

Riku: Cool, calm and collected, Riku is also very loyal and caring to his friends. While once jealous of Sora's talents, which had lead to being consumed by his own darkness, he has left his unfortunate traits behind. While much more mature, Riku is still competitive and still has his sense of humor.

Fighting Style: A Keyblade master, Riku is just as skilled as Sora in combat and magic usage. Riku is also more competent in hand to hand fighting and has begun to teach Sora in that form of combat.

Kairi: Caring and kindhearted, Kairi is also not afraid to speak her mind, and is determined and courageous. Wise and charismatic, she is also cheerful, upbeat, a bit tomboyish. She and Sora are quite close.

Fighting Style: While once limited in combat, training from Sora and Riku have greatly enhanced her skills with a Keyblade to the point of earning the title Keyblade Master. Being a Princess of Heart, her magic abilities are considerable, easily surpassing those of her two friends.

Terra: A Keyblade user before Sora, Terra was tricked by Xehanort into submitting to his own darkness. This cost him to lose his body to Xehanort, and his will and soul traveled to his armor, becoming the Lingering Will. While angry for what Xehanort has done, he is also sadden by his failure to protect his friends. After Xehanort's two incarnation that used Terra's body were destroyed, Terra's essence that was in their bodies returned to the Lingering Will. Now he waits for his heart to return so he can be restored, promising to not let his friends down again. He still holds the bond with his friends, Aqua and Ventus, in high regard. More recently, he has learned about Riku, as well as light and darkness being interdependent with each other. This news has caused him to shed his over trusting nature, and accepting the darkness in himself, but also allowed him to overcome it. Terra is calm and cool, but will fight for his friends.

Fighting Style: Originally using slow but powerful attacks, Terra trained himself to increase his speed without sacrificing power. He has also improved his magic abilities.

Aqua: Kind, serious, strong willed, responsible and reliable, Aqua was a Keyblade Master before Sora. Caring deeply for her friends, she sacrificed herself to save what was left of her friend Terra and placed Ventus in a safe place when the latter lost his heart and the former got possessed. Stuck in the realm of darkness, she met Ansem the Wise, who explained the events that had happened in her absence. She now waits for Sora to arrive and rescue her and her friends.

Fighting Style: A Keyblade Master, Aqua is a expert magic user, and her time in the Realm of Darkness increased her physical combat skills greatly. Aqua is also very agile.

Ventus: Mostly called "Ven", Ventus is a lot like Sora in many ways. Curious, brave, and cheerful, he hold his friendship to Aqua and Terra in high regards, seeing Terra as a older brother. Master Xehanort used him to create a doppelganger named Vanitas. While Ven was able to destroy his dark counterpart and make himself whole again, the battle damaged his heart. His body now rest in a safe place while his heart resides in Sora, both now ready to be reunited.

Fighting Style: Extremly fast and agile, Ventus can dodge attacks and retaliate in quick order. When his heart is reunited with his body, his combat capabilities will be greatly enhanced due to Sora's own skills.

Roxas: Formerly Sora's Nobody, Roxas is now a complete person in his own right. Roxas's personality is similar to Sora's but with some differences. While less impulsive than Sora, Roxas is easily much more aggressive. While once short tempered and arrogant, time spent with his own circle of friends as well as Sora and his friends has allowed him to overcome those short comings. Once not on the best of terms with Sora, they are now good friends, realizing that despite being completely separate individuals now, they still have a lot in common.

Fighting Style: Wielding two Keyblades, Roxas fights very aggressively. He has also has considerable magic abilities.

Namine: Formerly Kairi's Nobody, Namine is now living her own life. She and Roxas are in a happy relationship. While once having the power to manipulate memories, she added that power with the power to wield a Keyblade and use magic. Namine's personality is similar to Kairi, but has some differences. She is willing to help anyone in need.

Fighting Style: Able to wield a Keyblade, Namine is a capable combatant. She also has magic skills on par with Kairi.

Xion: Once a replica of Roxas, Xion is now a separate individual with a single appearance and a stable personality. While still a little shy, Xion is more open and friendly. Observant and having a strong sense of justice and generosity, Xion has adjusted to live a complete person quite well.

Fighting Style: Wielding a Keyblade with skill as well as magic, Xion is a powerful combatant.

Lea: Once known as the Nobody Axel, Lea has regained his heart, and is now a complete person, even going back to his original name. Laid back but caring, Lea was a brotherly figure to Roxas and Xion. He quickly readjusted to life as a complete person despite spending so much time as a Nobody.

Fighting Style: Wielding two Eternal Flame Keyblades, Lea can use then as throwing weapons, shields, and as melee weapons. While Roxas has trained him with additional magic attacks, fire is still Lea's specialty.

**Villains**

Xehanort: A cruel, cunning, manipulative person, Xehanort's sole goal is to merge with the Kingdom Hearts in order to rule the Kingdom Hearts universe. He cause just about everything catastrophic, such as Terra losing his body, the villains of the worlds attempting to search for the Kingdom Hearts, and much more. He has however, suffered constant defeat at the hands of Sora and his friends. Originally split into many incarnations, he is now whole. His newest attempt is his most desperate gamble as well as his most diabolical.

Fighting Style: Extremely skilled with a Keyblade and magic, Xehanort is a deadly opponent. He has lost his ability to posses others, but compensated this lose with stronger magic powers

Vanitas: Once the dark doppelganger of Ventus, Vanitas is now a separate individual. He is extremely arrogant, always seeing himself better than other, as well as cruel and calculating. He is extremely cunning, and is equally ruthless.

Fighting Style: Extremly cocky, but incredibly dangerous, Vanitas is extremely aggressive and ruthelss in a fight.

Pete: A portly, selfish, mean, sneaky, but cowardly cat, Pete was once the servant of Maleficent. However, Xehanort manage to earn his loyalty by promising power. A big mouth, Pete has a tendency to brag and insult, even when the presences of people in power.

Fighting Style: Able to use magic and possessing great strength, Pete can be dangerous in a fight.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue-Competition Chaos**

(We come on California at night. There's an average apartment building, and we close in on one of the windows on the upper floors. There is a figure on a bed, stirring, and then waking. He shakes his head, apparently having troubles sleeping. He rubs his brown eyes, and then looks around his room. His name is Justin Durante. He then senses something and looks out of his window. He then sees several shooting stars.)

Justin: Wow, a meteor shower.

(Justin then heads to the roof to get a better view. Once there he lies down, looking up into the sky.)

Justin (referring to the dream he had): Why does this seem so familiar?

(Justin then slowly falls asleep. A hour later, he wakes up, stretching has he sits up. As he leans back, a female face comes into his view.)

Justin (startled): Whoa.

(The girl, a person around Justin's height and age, and has brown hair and eyes, like him, chuckles a bit.)

Justin: Give me a break, Olivia.

Olivia: Justin, you are such a sleepy head, you should have at least brought a pillow.

Justin: I know. But the dream I had, what is it a dream, or a memory? It felt very real to me.

Olivia (kneels and place a hand on Justin's shoulder): Don't worry, my friend, I'm sure you'll find out someday. (Sits down next to Justin)

(The two look up at the sky.)

Justin: Olivia?

Olivia: Hmm?

Justin: Before we had scientific proof of what stars are, what did people think stars were, or where light comes from?

Olivia: There are many stories and legends. But one interesting concept is that…

(A male voice then speaks from behind.)

Voice: _Every star is another world._

(Justin and Olivia turn, but find no one there. The Voice continues to speak as if knowing it's being looked at.)

Voice: _Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds beside our own._

Olivia (to Justin): Is that the voice you were talking about that always seems to be watching out for you?

Justin: Yeah.

Voice: _The light is their hearts, shining down on us._

Justin (addressing the voice): What does that mean?

Voice: _In other words, they are a lot like you._

Justin: I've never heard that before.

Olivia: Neither did I.

Justin: I would love to know the meaning of what that voice said.

(Olivia chuckles, and then laughs lightly.)

Justin: What's so funny?

Olivia: I can't help it; the two of us sometimes make the strangest friends.

(Olivia then laughs again, followed shortly by Justin. An hour later, while looking at the stars, Olivia gets up, followed by Justin.)

Olivia: Justin, that competition you decided to take part in is tomorrow. So I decided to give you something as a gift from me as a friend to show I'm proud of how far you have come since we last met, and to replace your previous cell phone that you lost. (Pulls a blue Smartphone out of her pocket.) Something that will come in handy.

Justin (looking at the phone): A Droid 3. Where did you get this?

Olivia: My father bought a few to replace my family's old cell phones. He bought one extra, so I decided to give it to you.

Justin: This is a little much, I didn't ask for something like this.

Olivia: I know, but you need a phone, and you'll find it handy, especially with the special tech I put into it.

Justin: What kind of tech?

Olivia (chuckles, and hands Justin the phone): A couple of things, but most of all, an adaptive connection.

Justin (takes the phone): Thanks old friend.

(The two head back inside to get their rest. The next day, with night approaching, at a abandoned factory, Justin and Olivia are finishing up a quick talk before they split up. Justin then sits down in group of chairs in front, while Olivia sits in some bleachers a little distance away. A group of figures approaches the chairs where Justin is sitting at, and sits a row behind him. Justin, sensing something, looks behind, and then rolls his eyes.)

Justin: You guys again?

(The seven people, four men and three women, look at him, with the leader of the group smirking. They are Sheldon Cooper, Leonard Hofstader, Howard Wolowitz, Rajesh Kootrappali, Penny, Bernadette Rostenkowski, and Amy Folwer.)

Sheldon: Well, well, what do we have here?

Amy: Justin J. Durante, I'm surprised you're here, given your aversion of the horror genera.

Justin: Wanted to try something new and this is paranormal, so scary stuff will be here.

(The voice from last night speaks)

Voice: _Not around you._

(Justin looks around, but Sheldon and his friends don't hear the voice.)

Penny: What's wrong, getting scared already?

Justin (not wanting Sheldon and his friends to know about the voice): No, just heard something.

Bernadette: The competition is about to start.

(The crowd quiets down as the introduction to Ghost Adventures plays on a large TV screen, showing clips from episodes. While it plays, the Ghost Adventures crew comes out of the building.)

Speaker in intro on TV: _My name is Zak Bagans. I never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video. With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigator Nick Groff and our equipment tech Aaron Goodwin. The three of us will travel to some of the most highly active paranormal locations, where we will spend an entire night, being locked down from dusk until dawn. Raw; extreme; these are our Ghost Adventures._

Zak Bagans: Welcome everyone to the Ghost Adventures Experience Competition.

(The crowd claps)

Nick Groff (to Justin, Sheldon and his friends, and the other competitors): You lucky people have entered this competition to join us in the investigation of this factory, one of many that was burned down in the fires that took place during the 1906 San Francisco earthquake. For the one that gets the best evidence will not only win a special prize, but also take part in our next investigation.

Aaron Goodwin: You will all get the equipment we use for our lockdowns, you can work alone, or in a group, but you must remain in contact with each other and us in case you have trouble. Is everybody ready?

Competitors: Yes.

Zack Bagans: Then come up, grab your gear, and get inside, lockdown starts in ten minutes. Spectators, when we come out from the lockdown, you will see what evidence we find when announce the winners.

(The competitors grab their own sets of equipment, some getting into groups. Justin quickly gets inside and switches on a light to see, followed by the others. Once everyone is in, the door is shut and locked. They immediately spread out, eager to collect data. Justin heads into the center of the factory, setting up stationary cameras at hot spots, gathering concrete evidence in no time. The other competitors have various levels of success, with Sheldon and his friends getting some good scares. This continues through the night. With two hours left in the lockdown, Justin is looking near a old furnace when his EMF meter starts buzzing. As Justin rotates around, the EMF meter suddenly screams, showing a massive reading coming from the direction he's facing. He hits his radio.)

Justin: Zack Bagans!

Zack Bagans (through the radio): _Yes._

Justin: You better get down here, I getting a massive EMF spike, right off the charts, and it's some distance in front of me.

Zack Bagans (in disbelief): _Get your camera out, I coming to you right now! The reading you just gave us is beyond the largest recorded spike we had!_

Justin (looking at the meter): Wait, it's moving fast, I going to follow it.

Zack Bagans: _Follow it, we're tracking you._

(Justin chases the source of the reading deeper into the factory. Ten minutes later, he enters a room, his EMF meter then screams like crazy. Justin takes one look and is shocked. He scrambles for his radio.)

Justin: I'm right on top of it, it's in the room! The reading is now through the roof! (Scrambles for his video camera.)

Zack Bagans: _I'm getting close now! The rest of my crew is right behind me! Be careful, we don't what is… (Cut off static)_

Justin: Repeat that, I didn't get the whole thing. (Only hears static) Zack? (Static) Come in, Zack. (Static) What is going on here?

(The voice speaks again.)

Voice: _That will be me._

(Justin whirls around, staggers back in shock at what he sees. A tall young man with messy brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin is standing before him. The man is wearing a skin tight black shirt with two crisscrossing red straps, hakama pants, gold and brown armored boots, and a armor gauntlet that went from the left hand to the shoulder. He is glowing a bit, indicating he is a spirit)

Justin (wide-eyed): You were the voice?

Spirit: Yes, I kept watch over you for some time.

Justin (remembering the times when he felt he was being watched): Understood. But why are you here?

Spirit: To ask for your help.

Justin: Seems simple. What do you want me to do?

Spirit (chuckles): Simple, win this competition.

Justin: Easy enough, I'm recording you right now. (Pointing to his video camera). How did you end up as a spirit? You don't like you were in the 1906 San Francisco earthquake.

Spirit: It's a long story.

Justin: I've got time.

(The spirit goes through its story. While the spirit is talking, Zack Bagans, along with Nick and Aaron, arrives, looking through the doorway. They are stunned speechless by what they see and instantly train their equipment on the spirit. The spirit continues its story for almost two hours. By the time it was finished, ten minutes are left in the lockdown, with light glimmers coming through the windows.)

Justin (stunned by what he had heard): That is one heck of a story.

Spirit: It's the one I have. Dawn is approaching, but I'll see you again. (Vanishes in a flash of light)

(Justin takes a moment to process what he had heard, getting some strange visions in the process. He then sees the Ghost Adventures crew, still as statues, video cameras recording.)

Justin (smiling): What do you three think of that?

Zack (unable to contain his shock): OH…MY…GOD! COME ON! YOU WERE TALKING TO AN ACTUAL GHOST!

Justin: That's right, and I recorded it as well. Let's head back to the others.

Aaron (shaking a bit): That was unbelievable.

(The three ghost hunters leave, Justin is about to leave, when he hears the spirit's voice again.)

Spirit: _Before you leave, take this._

(Justin turns around and sees a sphere of light floating above the ground.)

Spirit: _This is my heart, and how I was able to talk to you, I would like you to return it to my body._

Justin (pulls out a small, hollow, metal sphere, which he opens): This will keep it safe.

(The sphere of light enters the metal one, and Justin closes it and locks it. He then rejoin the Ghost Adventures Crew. The four approach where they started, with the others already there. As they come out, Justin labels and hands the equipment that he borrowed back to the Ghost Adventures. He then makes a direct line to Olivia.)

Olivia (High-fives Justin): How did you do?

Justin (Smiling): Great, but you'll have see the evidence yourself.

(The Ghost Adventures Crew works from the data collected, then presents the best evidence from each of the competitors in order, then announce the winners.)

Aaron Goodwin: For third place, with an EVP recording of people screaming, is James Sanders.

(The crowd claps in applause as a young man takes his reward and waves.)

Nick Groff: We will now show the best evidence of the runner up and the winner. The runner up entry is a very clear EVP of a voice yelling to put the fires out.

(The entry is played, everyone listening. Sheldon and his friends look in disappointment, as it was their entry.)

Zack Bagans: The winning entry is one the three of us can back up because we had other pieces of equipment recording the same thing and we saw it with our own eyes. Here is the visual entry, with the other entries on the bottom of the screen.

(Justin's recording of his conversation with the spirit is played. The crowd gasps. Olivia looks at Justin.)

Olivia: You recorded that?

Justin: I sure did.

Olivia (shaking Justin's hand): Way to go, Justin.

(Sheldon and his friends look at the recording with disbelief. When the recording is finished, Sheldon shoots up from his seat.)

Sheldon: Objection, that is not a genuine recording of a ghost, but a fancy video trick!

Zack Bagans (in disbelief): You calling that a fake!

Sheldon: Yes, and I wish to face the person who took that recording!

Justin: That would be me, Sheldon.

Sheldon (turns to Justin): No surprise, you don't have the guts to get real evidence.

Justin: Ha, I saw that spirit with my own two eyes! They also proved it with non-visual evidence. Don't get into a argument you can't win.

(Sheldon immediately backs down. Justin then heads up to collect his prize.)

Nick Groff (handing Justin a large box): Your prize in inside here.

(Justin opens the box, and then stops. He looks for a second, and then pulls out a strange weapon. It almost looked like a sword-key hybrid. The black handle was offset from the weapon as opposed to being aligned with it, and the guard was equally misaligned. The guard was a dull gold color and joined with the shaft of the weapon to fully enclose the handle. The shaft was grey, thin, and had a very slight curve outward. There were three thin, dull gold lines that decorated the middle of the shaft. Two short bars connected the main blade to the teeth. The weapon's teeth were grey like the blade and had a wing-like shape. They were comprised by five curved bars that decreased in size the lower they were on the weapon. As he examines it, he gets strong memory flashes.)

Justin (to Zack Bagans): Where did you get this?

Zack Bagans: Found it during while we're investigating this factory. We never saw anything like it, so we thought it would make a great prize.

Howard (thinking the weapon is a piece of junk): I wouldn't trade it for a brass…

(Justin points the weapon at a small tree that was well away from anyone. On an impulse, Justin focuses his energy into the weapon. A blast of light energy suddenly erupts from the weapon, destroying the tree. Everyone jumps at the sight, except Sheldon, who eyes the weapon with a sinister smile.)

Justin: Whoops.

Zack Bagans (to Aaron Goodwin): Tell me you got that.

Aaron Goodwin: I got it but I can't believe it.

Justin (staring at the weapon in bewilderment): What is this weapon?

(the spirit speaks again, is time quietly enough for only Justin to hear)

Spirit: _It's called a Keyblade. That one belongs to a friend of my. Keep it close, and it will keep you alive._

(Upon hearing the word 'Keyblade', Justin has a very strong memory flash, seeing images of him wielding such a weapon, and of three people that were close to him. He could have sworn that one of the figures he saw was the spitting image of the spirit. He snaps out of the vision, and see that everyone has taken a few steps back. He turns and sees Sheldon attempting to grab the Keyblade. He takes a few steps back, only to turn to see Howard and Raj standing in front of him. As he looks around, he sees that he is surrounded by Sheldon and his friends.)

Justin (in a demanding tone): What is the meaning of this, Sheldon?!

Sheldon: Isn't obvious, I come to take that weapon so it can be analyzed and duplicated.

Justin: No! This should not be examined!

Amy: Think of the benefits it could provide, think of the lives it could save.

Justin (Knowing what she is talking about): I think today's weapons are deadly enough, and this weapon, in the wrong hands, will do much more harm than good. Plus, this Keyblade is different from any weapon you have seen.

Raj: Dude, think about what it could tell us, it could prove magic exists.

Justin: Humanity can't control that kind of power!

Penny: If that's so, how are you using it?

Justin: Only one of strong will and heart can use a Keyblade!

Sheldon: Then I'll show you I have both.

(Sheldon advance on Justin, while his friends close in. Olivia shouts out for Justin to defend himself. As Justin gets into a defensive stance, the Keyblade glows brightly, before enveloping him as well as Sheldon and his friends. Howard can be heard screaming "Mommy!" As the light fades, everyone is shocked see the eight are gone. Olivia is speechless.)

Zack Bagans: What just happened?

Nick Groff: I don't know what just happen!

(As everyone starts asking questions and shouting answers, Olivia looks up into the sky.)

Olivia (softly): Where ever Justin went to, please let there be people there to help him.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Deadly Arrival**

(We come upon a beach of an Island at dawn, which is abandoned, except for one person, Justin, who is lying on his back. He then comes to, sitting up while groaning.)

Justin: Keelah, what a wild ride. (Looks around, checking his surrounding) Where am I? (Finds the Keyblade he won next to him and picks it up) I'm definitely not in California anymore. (Checks the sphere container and the heart it holds, breathes a sigh of relief) Neither are damaged. (Stands up) Might as well find a town.

(Justin doesn't have to go far to find one, getting some looks and greetings from people he sees. He then hears his stomach growl.)

Justin: I might want to get something to eat and drink as well.

(Justin finds a outdoor café, and sits down at a nearby seat.)

Justin: Waiter, can I have a something to eat.

(A voice comes from in the building)

Voice: In a minute.

(A man comes out and looks at Justin)

Waiter: What can I get you sir?

Justin: A apple juice, and eggs with cheese hash browns.

Waiter: Got it.

(As Justin waits, three figures approach the café, two boys and a girl. They see Justin and are surprised.)

Boy #1: What's he doing here?

Boy #2: Probably came here to get something to eat

Girl: I never had seen him before.

Boy #2: Perhaps we should ask him

Boy #1: Okay.

Girl: Why not.

(They approach Justin and the first boy speaks)

Boy #1: Hey there.

(Justin turns around, seeing the figures. The first boy is a sixteen year old with spiky caramel brown hair with blue eyes. He is wearing a baggy black and silver outfit with large shoes. The second boy is a year older, has silver hair and pale blue green eyes. He is wearing a black zip up shirt with a yellow and white vest over it, as well as blue jeans and sneakers. The girl is the same age as the first boy, with violet-blue eyes, and dark red hair. She is wearing a pink mini-dress and lilac sneakers.)

Justin (surprised): Whoa!

(Justin then falls out of his seat, landing on his back. The three chuckle, and then laugh a little before deciding to help Justin up. The first boy decides to do introductions.)

Boy #1: I'm Sora, (motions to the two others) and these are my friends Riku and Kairi.

Justin: Justin Durante. Why did you sneak up on me like that?

Riku: The three of us are usually the first ones here, so we wanted to know what you were doing here.

Justin: Where is here?

Kairi: Welcome to Destiny Islands.

Justin (jumping a bit): So, I'm on another world.

Sora (confused): How did you get here?

Justin: I literally dropped in.

Riku: The whole story, wise guy.

Sora and Kairi: Riku!

Justin: All right, I'll tell you.

(Justin then explains how he arrived, what happened before he arrived, and about Sheldon and his friends. While telling the story, Sora and his friends order their breakfast. Soon the four were talking about their stories. After some time, the four finished their stories and their meals.)

Kairi: That is one heck of a story, Justin.

Justin: Ha, not as crazy as the story you three told me.

Sora: The Keyblade that brought you here, can we see it?

Justin: I suppose.

(Justin places the Keyblade on the table, Sora instantly recognizes it.)

Sora: Where did you get that?

Justin: From the competition I told you about. What is it exactly?

Sora: This is Keyblade known as Wayward Wind. The person who uses it, his heart rests within my own, and his body is somewhere safe, but I don't know where it is. By grabbing it, you gained the ability to use Keyblades.

Justin (Knowing what that means): Sheldon is not going to like this.

(Sheldon's voice is then heard)

Sheldon: I don't like it at all!

(Justin, Sora, Riku, and Kairi spin around. They see Sheldon and his friends standing only a few feet away. Justin stands up, grabbing Wayward Wind.)

Penny: Don't even think about it.

Sora (standing up): So, you seven are the ones that wanted to exploit the secrets of the Keyblade.

Amy (Pointing at Justin): He refused to accept reason and embrace progress.

Kairi: Keyblades are incredibly powerful, too dangerous to be exploited.

Riku: The last war fought with Keyblades was devastating; I don't think your world could survive such a war.

Sheldon: You don't know anything about me, my friends, or Justin.

Kairi: Oh yeah, you simply want the Keyblade so you can prove your superiority to Justin here, and you have been keeping him in your shadow so he can't be seen for what he really is, a great person that you could never be! Same goes with your friends!

(Sheldon is shocked. Then he grows angry. Penny is greatly insulted.)

Sheldon (enrage): That does it! I will take that Keyblade by force!

Justin (to Sora and his friends): I going to get this Keyblade far from here, somewhere Sheldon can't get it.

Riku: Don't worry Justin; we've had far worse than these creeps.

Justin: I believe you, but you don't know Sheldon or what he is capable of doing. I don't want to see you three get hurt. Now if you excuse me, I got a long run ahead.

(Justin then runs full speed away from Sheldon and his friends. Sheldon is outraged.)

Sheldon: GET HIM!

(Sheldon and his friends chase after Justin. Sora and his friends look at each other.)

Sora: I'm going to go after them. Want to come?

Riku: Why not. I would love teach those creeps not to bully others.

Kairi: I'm coming as well. If Justin came here because of the Keyblade, that means he has a purpose here.

Sora: Then let's go!

(The three friends then run at full speed. Meanwhile, Justin is running down a street with Sheldon and his group close behind him. Justin then takes a hard left turn, then taking a right turn on a alley, leaping over a wall. Sheldon and his friends struggle a bit, but still stay on Justin's tail. Justin then sees a rail, and then leaps on it to grind on using his soap shoes. This allows him to put distance between Sheldon and his friends. This continues for twenty minutes. Justin then use a rail on a ramp to pull off a large leap, landing on another rail. This leaves Sheldon and his friend far behind, then they head off in a different route. Justin continues to run for a little bit, then stops to catch his breath. Justin then sees Howard, Raj, and Bernadette running at him. Justin then sprints away, only to see Leonard, Penny, and Amy. Justin stops, then looks for a way past, only to tackled by Sheldon. Justin gets up to run only to find himself surrounded.)

Sheldon: Give me the Keyblade now, and I'll consider letting you go.

Justin: I do that, and Sora finds out, he'll call me a coward.

Sheldon: You're nothing more than a nobody trying to be a somebody.

Justin: Maybe, but at least I'm doing the right thing.

Sheldon (snapping, and Justin thinks he can hear another voice coming from Sheldon): YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! NOW I TAKE THAT KEYBLADE FROM YOUR COLD, DEAD HANDS!

(Sheldon charges, only for Justin to drive him back with a right cross. Sheldon's friends then join in. Justin does his best to hold them off with his limited skills, but every time he blocks a blow from one of them, the other six pummel him. Some even use improvised weapons. This continues for several minutes, and then Sheldon, armed with a pipe, repeatedly strikes Justin, bringing him down. Sheldon continues attack, his emotions fueling his blows, until one strike shatters the pipe, revealing a deadly looking jet-black Keyblade that was more like a sword. Sheldon takes one look, then laughs.)

Sheldon: So I have the power to wield this weapon. (to Justin) I'm now your superior in every way. (Laughs wildly)

(Justin lies on the pavement, barely moving, his body battered, bruised, bloody, and broken. Despite the pain, he summons the will to stand, drawing out Wayward Wind. Sheldon see this and stops laughing.)

Sheldon: You still stand? That will corrected.

(As Sheldon and his friends advance, Justin gets into a defensive posture. Before Sheldon can strike Justin down, an explosion knocks him and his friends back. Justin looks and what he sees makes him smile. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are standing on a roof above them, their Keyblades drawn. The three then leap down, landing in between Justin and Sheldon.)

Sora: You want to get to him, you're going to have to go through the three of us.

Sheldon: Surely, you realized you're outnumbered and outmatched.

Riku: Outnumbered, yes. Outclassed, no.

Amy: You're outclassed by our intellect.

Kairi: You don't know how to properly use a Keyblade, Sheldon.

Sheldon: You think so?

(With a feral roar, Sheldon strikes the ground, creating an explosion that knocks Sora and his friends on to the ground. Justin ducks to dodge the blast, then sees Sheldon head over to Kairi, blade angled to kill. Sora sees this as well and throws his keyblade, missing Sheldon by mere inches. Sheldon stops and turns to face Sora, and looks back at Kairi.)

Sheldon (smiling wickedly): Ah, a love interest. (to Sora) I might not know you, but I know what will make you suffer. (Throws his keyblade with roar.)

Sora: NO!

(Justin sees this, and in a surge of strength, throws himself in front of Kairi, taking the blow. Sheldon's Keyblade pierces Justin with a sickening thud, causing to him to drop Wayward Wind. Kairi sees this and screams in horror. Sheldon, now smiling demonically, unleashes a blast of lightning at Justin. Kairi leaps away to avoid being shocked as well, grabbing the Wayward Wind Keyblade. Justin wails in pain as Sheldon continues to assault him with lightning. Sheldon then charges an energy pulse, and hurls at Justin. The pulse slams Justin into the wall, and through it, causing him to be slammed across the ground before coming to a stop, completely motionless. Sora, Riku, and Kairi look in horror as Sheldon begins to laugh demonically, recalling his keyblade in the process.)

Sheldon: With the power that is at my command, I can bring a new age of peace and progress to all of reality.

Leonard: Um, Sheldon.

Sheldon: What?!

(Sheldon gets his answer in the form of a Keyblade striking him. He turns and sees Sora, with a look of determination on his face, and Keyblade gripped tightly. Sheldon is outraged.)

Sheldon: You dare stand against me?! YOU DARE TO DEFY SHELDON COOPER?!

Sora: Yes.

Sheldon (roaring): I'LL KILL YOU!

(Sheldon swings wildly, but Sora expertly rolls away, then attacks. Sheldon's friends attempt to assist him, but are cut off by Riku and Kairi, who then fight them. Sheldon attacks ferociously, but Sora simply blocks the blows and uses Keyblade strikes and magic on any opening that he finds in Sheldon's defense. Riku easily defeats Leonard, Raj and Howard while Kairi easily handles Penny, Bernadette and Amy. Meanwhile, Sora easily wears Sheldon down before finishing the job with a second Keyblade throw, this time connecting. The blow knocks Sheldon onto the ground next his friends. As they get they see Sora, with Riku and Kairi standing beside him.)

Sora (to Sheldon, with a very serious tone): You and your friends shall leave this place at once, and if you return to face us again, we will fight you.

(Sheldon and his friends stand up; Sheldon grips his black Keyblade tightly.)

Sheldon: This has barely begun; we'll be back, Sora!

(Sheldon then raises his Keyblade to the sky. In a flash of light, Sheldon and his friends are gone. Sora and his friends then hurry over to Justin. Sora places a hand on Justin's shoulder, which causes him to twitch, making him smile.)

Sora: Kairi, do your thing.

Kairi (focusing her energies): Curga.

(Kairi then channels the healing energy into Justin, healing his injuries. Justin takes a deep breath and rolls over, opening his eyes.)

Justin (weakly): Sheldon?

Riku: He and his friends have fled.

Justin (gaining some strength): Thanks for saving my life. I owe all of you.

Sora (helping Justin up): We are already even, you saved Kairi.

Justin (weakly chuckles a bit): Guess you're right.

Kairi (handing Wayward Wind to Justin): You dropped this.

(Justin grips the keyblade, and then it glows a bit. When it stops, the four see it has changed into a rifle.)

Justin: What just happened?

Riku: It's one the Keyblade's abilities, being able to transform into different forms.

Justin: This can be useful. (Remembers something, and then pulls out his Smartphone. He checks it and sees it has adapted to the new reality. He then looks at Sora and his friends.) Which one of you modified my phone?

Kairi: I did while we were at the café.

Justin: This will really come in handy now. Would you mind showing me around, since I didn't get to see much because I was running.

Sora: Why not.

(For the rest of the day, Sora and his friends show Justin around Destiny Island, and some basic lesson on using a Keyblade and magic. They take Justin to the second island, and lead him to the bent tree they have always come to, explaining the legend of the Paopu Fruit. Justin smiles at what he hears.)

Justin: Perhaps one day, I'll share one with all of you.

(Sora and his friends chuckle a little)

Sora: Perhaps when we rescue Aqua, Terra, and Ventus.

(Justin then looks out to the horizon, seeing the sunset.)

Justin: I wonder where I can stay for the night.

Sora: The tree house will do just fine. Besides, me and my friends are going to embark on our rescue tomorrow.

(Justin thinks about what Sora has said)

Justin: Perhaps I can help.

Riku: Are you sure Justin? It will be difficult.

Justin: I do owe you for showing me around, and I do have some skills that will come in handy.

Sora: Then you'll have to come with us to see him.

Justin (confused): Him?

Kairi: The king of course.

(The four prepare to turn in for the night. As Justin lies down in the bed he was provided with, he has one last thought.)

Justin: _Was I here before, and lost my memories of this place? As the old saying goes 'only time will tell'._


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The King, the Keyblade Master, and the Heartless**

(It's dawn as we approach the Destiny Island tree house. We can hear some noise, indicating some movement, and then we hear voices as we approach a window, which reveals Justin sitting down at a table with Sora, Riku, and Kairi while having breakfast. Justin is asking some questions.)

Justin: Where are we going, and how are we going to get there?

Sora: We are going to use a Gummi ship get to the castle.

Justin: Alright then.

Kairi: But you should show your respect to the king.

Justin: No problem, I did meet the royal family of England during a trip there.

Riku: You should also explain how you got here and about Sheldon and his friends.

Justin: Got it.

Sora: Now that we're all set let's go.

(The foursome head to the main island, then head to the dock where a Gummi ship is on a runway. As they get in, Justin recognizes its shape.)

Justin: This one looks like Silverbolt's alternate form from War for Cybertron.

Kairi: Perhaps you can tell us more on the way to our destination.

Sora: Next stop: Disney Castle.

(As the Gummi ship travels to its destination, Justin talks about his world, its entertainment, it's history, and the technology it's people use, with Sora and his friends listening. As they arrive in the new world, they look down at the town.)

Sora: That is Disney Town, where the annual Dream Festival is held.

Justin: Hey Sora, I'm guessing you have recovered all your memories?

Sora: Yes. Why do you ask?

Justin: You wouldn't have been able to tell me your whole story if you didn't.

Riku: You catch on very quick.

(The Gummi ship then flies below the castle and into a hanger. We see two figures, a dog and a duck. As Sora exits the ship, he recognizes them.)

Sora: Donald, Goofy, great to see you again.

Donald Duck: It's great to see ya too, Sora.

Goofy (seeing Justin): Gawrsh, Sora, I didn't know you found a new friend since the last adventure we had.

Sora: He's got a little something that is important, something the king must see, as well as some information.

Donald Duck: Right this way then.

(As the group travels through the castle, Justin looks around. They then enter a audience chamber, with two mice talking to each other, as well as a female duck. Justin immediately recognizes them. As they reach talking distance and the two mice turn around, the others bow formally, Justin with his hands behind his back.)

Riku: King Mickey, Queen Minnie.

Mickey Mouse: Glad is you again Riku, as well as your friends.

Minnie Mouse (Noticing Justin): Who is your new friend, Sora?

Sora: You would not believe how he got here, or what he has right now.

Mickey Mouse (to Justin): Let's hear your story.

(Justin explains his story, with some help from Sora.)

Minnie Mouse: This Sheldon can use a Keyblade. This is starting to get dangerous.

Justin: He chased me because of this. (Draws out the Wayward Wind Keyblade)

Mickey Mouse (Smiling): This is major step towards rescuing Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. All we need to know is where Terra is.

Justin: Your Highness, if you can show us some pictures of them, it could help us.

Minnie Mouse: Daisy, do you have the pictures?

Daisy Duck: Sure do. (Passes out the pictures) Take your time.

(As Justin looks through his set of pictures, he comes across Terra's picture, and gasps. The picture is the spitting image of the spirit that talked to him during the competition. When he looks at Terra's armor, he remembers Sora talking about a suit of armor that seems to be animated by a soul.)

Justin: Your highness.

Mickey Mouse: What is it?

Justin: I think I have Terra's heart.

Donald Duck: Get real! No one has found Terra's heart.

Justin (opening the spherical container): Then explain this, Donald Duck. (Showing the heart)

(Everyone in the room gasps.)

Goofy: Gawrsh, how did you get that?

(Justin explains how Terra came to him during the competition where he got Wayward Wind. He then tosses the container to Minnie Mouse.)

Justin: Keep it safe.

Minnie Mouse: Alright, this is a major step forward, now we need to find the body.

Justin: Easy enough, it's the Lingering Will.

Sora: You mean the suit of armor? I should have known.

Mickey Mouse: It makes sense. With Xehanort's Nobody and Heatless destroyed, Terra's essence would have returned to the Lingering Will. All we need to do is locate it, and Aqua in the Realm of Darkness, and then we can head to the Castle Oblivion and restore Terra and Ven.

Justin: Your highness, with your permission, I would like to go after Aqua while Sora and his friends go after the Lingering Will.

Minnie Mouse: You could get killed.

Justin: I may be unskilled, but I can do it. All I need is some protective equipment, and I'll do the rest.

Mickey Mouse: You're right. You'll need some special equipment to protect yourself, as well as some camping gear because it might take a long time.

(Suddenly, two chipmunks come through the door. They are pushing a table full of equipment. Mickey Mouse sees them.)

Mickey Mouse: Chip and Dale, I see you two are done.

Chip: That's right your highness, everything needed for a search in the Realm of Darkness is right here.

Daisy Duck (pointing to Justin): He's going to use it.

Dale: All right then, Step right up…

Justin: Justin

(Justin approaches the equipment, and then picks up a watch like device.)

Chip: That device you must keep on at all times in the Realm of Darkness, it will shield you from its corruption.

Justin (concerned): What about Aqua? She might have been already corrupted because she has been in there for twelve years.

Kairi: That is unlikely, because of Aqua's strong heart. And due to the strange flow of time there, she wouldn't have aged a day.

Justin: Understood. (Picks up a device that looks like a lantern.)

Dale: That device will drive away Heartless, but it must be placed on the ground for the best effect.

Justin: How long will I have?

Chip: An unlimited amount of time for both devices, and the camping gear has been made to withstand the darkness for just as long.

Justin (Looking through the camping gear): Seems to be the usual stuff, tent, sleeping bags, binoculars, food and water. Looks like I am all set.

Sora: You'll be using Wayward Wind I suppose.

Justin (transforming the keyblade into a battle rifle): That's right, now let's get to work.

(Donald summons a portal to the Realm of Darkness, and one to the Keyblade Graveyard.

Riku: See you at Castle Oblivion, Justin.

Justin: Don't wait for me.

(Just activates the watch like protection device, and then jumps through the portal. When he arrives, he takes a look at his surroundings.)

Justin: Looks like a wasteland. I better be careful.

(Justin begins his search. Justin first looks for any signs of battle, then for any human tracks. After hours of searching and avoiding Heartless, Justin starts to get tired. Justin looks for a safe place, and then rests against a tree, switching on the lantern.)

Justin: I'm guessing Chip and Dale were right about the search being long; I'll take a nap here, then continue my search.

(Justin then falls asleep. We switch to Justin's view when he wakes up several hours later. He sees he is in a black hammock, then checks for the lantern and his watch device, finding both on but the lantern a further away then when he left it. He also notices the tent is set up, and he is at a coast line.)

Justin: How did I get here?

(As he lies down, the heart shaped face of a young woman comes into view. She has blue eyes and short blue hair. She is smiling.)

Justin (startled): WHOA!

(Justin rolls out of the hammock and lands on the ground. The woman giggles a little. As Justin gets up, he gets a better view of the woman. She is at least 18 year old and was around his height. She wore a high collared black and blue halter top that had an exposed back as well as pink straps that crisscrossed across her chest and back, in addition she wore black shorts. She also wore while bell sleeves with armor on them, tan fingerless gloves, and black stockings on her legs that went halfway up her thighs. She also wore two blue strips of cloth on both sides of her hips and a smaller white strip of cloth that went around her waist, draped in the same manner. She also wore pointed silver armored boots with sharp hooks on the outer side. Justin recognizes her from a picture of her, and some memory flashes.)

Justin (with a hint of nervousness): You're Aqua I presume.

Aqua: Justin, you hopeless sleepy head. You should have at least brought a blanket.

Justin: How do you know my name?

Aqua (pulls out Justin's wallet): Found this in your pocket, had you name in it.

Justin (rubbing his hands nervously): I'll have that back if you don't mind.

(Aqua tosses the wallet back; a main in a black coat walks up)

Man: Looks like Sora sent you. Otherwise, you wouldn't have equipment to protect you from the realm.

Justin: He did in a way. Who are you?

Man: I'm Ansem the Wise.

Justin: You're the guy that purified Riku of the Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Sora told me about you.

Ansem: So, Sora has regained his memories.

Justin: That's right, and I managed to find Terra's heart, it's now safe at Disney Castle. (Also explains how he arrived and how he met Sora.)

Aqua (smiling): Thanks, it won't be long before we can get out of here.

Justin: I'll be in the tent, I need to sleep.

(He heads into the tent, and zips open a sleeping bag. Aqua then enters the tent, sitting next to Justin.)

Aqua: You look like a sweet guy, but you keep your feelings inside. Why is that?

Justin (Not looking at Aqua, not trying to sound cold): its best you shouldn't know.

(Aqua positions herself so Justin can see her, and studies his body language)

Aqua: Something bad happened to someone close to you.

Justin (Stunned): H...h...how did you…

Aqua: Your body tells more than you could realize.

Justin (unable to gain the strength to lie to Aqua): My parents are dead.

Aqua (Unable to believe what she just heard): What happened?

(Justin tells Aqua about the airplane crash that he survived, but everyone else, including his parents, didn't, tears welling up. When he is finished, he breaks down sobbing. Aqua moves to comfort him.)

Aqua: I'm sorry.

Justin (sniffing): It's not your fault, you weren't there.

Aqua: It must have been hard getting friends.

Justin: It wasn't, but I can't tell how I truly feel about my friends.

Aqua: Why is that?

Justin: When Sheldon found out he said "Your kind can't have true friends. So when you attempt to, the world will take them away to preserve the natural order of things." I couldn't believe it, but Sheldon… (Starts sobbing again)

Aqua (thinking about what she heard): I think Sheldon is wrong.

Justin (stops crying): Huh?

Aqua: That kind of thing happens when people try to control others. Just because Sheldon thinks he is superior to you, and thinks you can't have friends, he can drive a wedge between your friends and prevent you from doing the things you love. That is only true if you let him. The world is what you make of it, and you have to let the past be the past, even though you must confront problems that you have caused in the past.

Justin: I know those words. It's risky to say those around Sheldon, due to his hatred of being wrong.

Aqua (smiles): I'm a Keyblade Master, taking risks comes with the title.

Justin: I don't want any more friends getting hurt.

Aqua: No one can harm your friends if you fight for them with all of your strength, I learned that from Terra.

Justin (smiling from what Aqua said, with a voice filled with happiness and thanks): What do you want to know of me, my friend?

(Aqua smiles, and she and Justin start to talk about each other's lives, including high and low points. Justin starts to laugh like he had before the airplane crash. Before long, they were sharing some basic secrets and dreams they had. Justin then tells Aqua about a humorous story that involved him and a group of gamers that he teamed up with to play against Sheldon and his friends in a game that allows players to take control of characters from various sci-if franchises and pits them against each other.)

Justin: The team I was playing with was a mixture of Star Trek, Star Wars, Mass Effect, StarCraft, Halo, and some other franchises. I was using my Quarian character, which would be a hybrid of all six classes that were in the Mass effect games.

Aqua (definitely interested): What kind of control system you were using?

Justin: The Mass Effect 3 system, which the rest of my team was using as well.

Aqua: What about Sheldon and his friends?

Justin: Sheldon and his friends were part of larger team that was pure Star Wars, using the Galactic Empire faction. My team was to hold an information building while we extracted information from its computers. We did it Die Hard style.

Aqua: What you were doing?

Justin: I was picking off targets with a sniper rifle at the north side, when our two intelligence members, taking the form of a R2 unit and a HK droid respectively, informed the team that an AT-AT walker was coming towards the building from the south.

Aqua: You mean that heavy vehicle that was next to impossible to stop?

Justin: Yes.

Aqua: What did your team do?

Justin: The team leader told me to run to opposite side of the building, and use the missile launcher I had on my character to take it out. As I was heading there, Sheldon's team was pouring fire from all sides; even the AT-AT was taking shots. I was dodging blaster fire, missiles, and leaping over objects before sliding into a position that put me directly in front and above the AT-AT. A perfect position to hit its only venerable area, its neck. It was still a great distance away, but it was already aiming to fire on the doors.

Aqua: It looks like you didn't have much time.

Justin: I didn't, I aimed at the neck, waited for the missile to lock on, then fired. The missile hit dead center in the neck. The walker exploded violently. Then the second intelligence member, the one playing the HK droid shouted a quote from the movie.

Aqua: What was the quote?

Justin: It was (trying to capture the mood of the character who said the quote) "Oh my god, the quarterback is toast!"

(Aqua and Justin then laugh very hard, and then continue to talk about their lives. Then Ansem the Wise appears through the tent.)

Ansem: Not to bother your conversation, but we got company, and they look organized and don't look friendly.

Aqua (Summoning the Master Keeper Keyblade): Heartless.

Justin (transforming Wayward Wind into an assault rifle): Or worse.

(The three approach a ridge, and see a group of armed figures head towards them, speaking in a strange language. Justin then pulls out binoculars that came with the camping gear. He focuses on the closest figure, and is stunned by what he sees.)

Justin: Decepticons? Here? (Checks again, but then see the Heatless logo.) No, Heartless taking the shape of Decepticons.

Aqua: Is that bad?

Justin: Yes, very bad.

Ansem the Wise (sees them charge): Here they come!

Justin (to Aqua): Got anything that can fire at range?

Aqua (transforming Master Keeper into a compound bow): Yes

Justin (Aiming at the lead Heartless): FIRE!

(Justin and Aqua fire into the group of Heartless, scoring direct hits. As the Heartless fall, they attempt to take cover. Justin keeps the up the fire while Aqua picks off Heatless, taking each one down with a single energy arrow. The combined fire chews through the Heartless, which try to advance.)

Aqua (over the roar of the battle): Somehow, I never get tired of this!

Justin (To Aqua): You and me both, Aqua!

Aqua: Glad to know that!

(The two continue to fire into the Heartless, despite being fired at from ground forces and attacked from the air.)

Ansem: They just keep coming; we're going to need help soon.

(As if on command, an explosion takes out a group of Heartless. The three turn, seeing Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy, wearing the same protective gear that Justin is using, laying down fire. There is a portal behind them.)

Goofy: Don't just stand there! Get over here!

Justin: Suppressing fire!

(Justin, Aqua, and Ansem the Wise make their way to the portal, firing at the Heartless. When they arrive they start to pass through the portal.)

Sora: Donald, Goofy, Ansem, you three go first! We'll cover you and then follow!

Justin (aiming at a Heartless): Come on!

(Justin, Aqua, and Sora pour fire into the swarm of Heartless, bring down scores of them.)

Justin: We're going to need something to cover our escape!

Aqua: Got that covered!

(Aqua unleashes a thunder spell in front of the Heartless swarm, cutting down dozens. Using the confusion, she, along with Justin and Sora, leap through the portal, which closes soon after. Back at Disney Castle, the three fly onto the floor of the audience chamber, with Justin and Aqua landing next to each other. As they sit up, the two new friends laugh, hugging each other in a friendly embrace. Mickey and Minnie approach the pair as well as the others. Those who are standing bow, while Justin and Aqua bow their heads.)

Mickey Mouse: Keyblade Master Aqua, welcome back to the Realm of Light.

Aqua: Glad to be back, your highness (looking at Justin), and I have made new friend.

Minnie Mouse (to Justin): So she helped you with your problems?

Justin (surprised to know that the others knew, then smiles): She sure did. (Deciding to ask Sora) How are things going with the Lingering Will, Sora?

Sora (smiling): Went like clockwork. The minute we informed it about the rescue, Terra began to speak through the armor.

Aqua: Terra's soul and essence is in his armor?

Sora: Yes, Riku and Kairi have taken it to the Castle Oblivion.

Aqua: Well by the Kingdom Hearts. (To Justin) For someone with little experience, you seemed to be have a lot of natural talent.

Justin (standing): Thanks. And it looks like we're going to Castle Oblivion.

(Justin helps Aqua up and the two head for the Gummi hanger, with Sora, Donald, and Goofy close behind. Minne tosses the container with Terra's heart to Justin, who catches it. The five enter the Gummi ship and immediately set a course for the Castle Oblivion.)


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Reuion and Resolution**

(We come upon the Gummi ship as it head to the Castle Oblivion. Sora is getting Aqua up to date on the events in her absence, while Justin forms a friendship with him as well as Donald and Goofy. The Gummi ship then warps near the Castle Oblivion, landing in front of the door. Riku, Kairi, and the Lingering Will are standing nearby. As Aqua sees Kairi and Riku, they reintroduce themselves. Justin also forms a friendship with the two. They then face the castle door.)

Justin: Lead the way Aqua, we've got your back.

Aqua (smiles): This way.

(The eight enter the castle, unaware that seven cloaked figures are now following them. After ten minutes of travel, the group enters the Camber of Waking. There on the sole throne, was a person with spiky blond hair that was the spitting image of Roxas, a person that Sora described to Justin. He was wearing a jacket that resembles a fusion of Roxas's jacket (white on the right side) and Sora's jacket (black on the left side), reminiscent of the Yin and Yang symbol. The collar of the jacket was red and pleated, again, similar to the collar on Roxas's own jacket. Underneath this, he was wearing what appeared to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He was also wearing a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest. His pants were also similar to the pants Roxas wore, though his balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants. These pants were colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He was also wearing an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband that was, once again, strikingly similar to Roxas's, but with white edges as opposed to Roxas's black-edged wristband. He was also had two black, crisscrossing straps across his chest. His shoes were armored versions of regular street shoes in shades of dull green and grey.)

Sora: Ventus, also known as Ven.

(The Lingering Will takes a position next to Ventus. Justin decides to examine him. He notices a few things.)

Justin: How old was Ven when you placed him here, Aqua?

Aqua: 15. Why?

Justin: Looks like being a heartless comatose state has greatly slowed his aging process, he is only two years older. The aging process should return to normal after he is revived.

Sora (taking a position near Ventus): I'm ready.

Justin (taking out of the container): So am I.

Aqua: Sora, clear your mind, and reach into Ven. Justin, open the container.

(Sora closes his eyes, and Ventus's heart comes out. Just as Justin opens the container with Terra's heart, it leaves and takes position next to Ventus's heart. They pulse a little, and then enter each of their respective bodies. The Lingering Will and Ventus's body glow brightly, and the others shield their eyes. When the light fades, they turn to see Ventus sitting up and Terra looking at his newly restored body, before it was taken by Xehanort. Aqua's eyes begin to fill with tears.)

Aqua (full of joy and happiness): Terra! Ven!

Terra and Ventus: Aqua?

(They have their question answered by Aqua throwing her arms around them. They are stunned at first, but then return the hug. Justin smiles, as well as the others. Justin then senses something. As he focuses on Aqua and Ventus, he senses that the two are close friends. When he looks at Terra, he sense Aqua has deeper feelings for him, but has kept them hidden. He also sense that Terra feels the same way, but doesn't know. He notices that Terra is a year older the Aqua. As three reunited friends break up, Terra looks at Justin.)

Terra (smiles): Thanks.

Justin: No problem. (Approaches Ventus) Hello.

Ventus: Hi.

Justin (hands Ventus the Wayward Wind Keyblade): This is yours.

Ventus (takes the Keyblade): So I preformed the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony twice, with Sora and with you.

Justin (snorts in friendly manner): You can say that.

Sora: I guess so. (Then begins to laugh)

(The others then start laughing real hard. After laughing, Justin decides to ask something)

Justin: Hey Terra, do you know where Aqua's Keyblade and armor are?

Terra: Yes. (Looks at Donald) Summon a portal to the Chamber of Repose.

Donald: You got it (summons a portal)

Terra (to Aqua): I'll be back in a minute.

(Terra steps through the portal. Aqua places the Master Keeper next to the throne. A minute later, Terra returns, with Aqua's armor, and the Keyblade Stormfall. He gives them to her.)

Terra: Glad to have them back?

Aqua: Yes, but even more to have you and Ven back. (Updates Terra and Ventus on events during their absence. Riku approaches Terra.)

Riku: Hello, Terra.

Terra: My successor when I first met you, now you're my equal.

Riku: I'm now a Keyblade Master, despite the darkness in me.

Terra: I know from a device that landed in the Keyblade Graveyard.

Justin (wisely): Power is neutral, is how you use it that defines who you are.

Terra (contemplating what he heard): Perhaps in time, me and Ven could be Keyblade Masters.

Sora: I'm sure you two will make it.

Justin (sensing something): I'm going to check the door.

(Justin approaches the door, and then gets a bad feeling. He then presses against the door. He hears a humming sound. He realizes what it is, then gets away from the door.)

Justin: GET DOWN! FUISION CANNON!

(The doors are suddenly blown off the hinges, and Justin thrown across the room by the shockwave, and lands on the ground unconscious, pinned by one of the doors. Sora and his friends, including Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, quickly summon their Keyblades. What they see makes Sora to tighten his grip on his Keyblade.)

Sora: You creeps again?!

(The figures that have been following them are none other than Sheldon and his gang, now all armed with Keyblades. Raj is looking at his with astonishment.)

Raj: Dude, I didn't know this can take the form of any weapon I can think of.

Amy: There are many things you don't know Raj.

Sheldon: So Sora, we meet again. I see you have rescued your three new friends. Not that will save you, for my friends now wield Keyblades, can use magic, as well as force powers.

Terra: Sheldon! Using that power for the reasons that Aqua heard from Justin and told me will only lead you down a path that will destroy you!

Sheldon: You walked down the path of darkness, I walk down the path to progress and peace.

Riku: I heard this before, Sheldon! The road to hell is paved with good intentions! But you are simply using your talks of peace as mask so you can force your version of progress on others! And we intend to not let that happened!

Sheldon (the other voice reverberating within his own voice): Brave words, I heard them before from Justin, before I told him who he really was, a weak and spineless nobody who can't tell how he feels to his so-called friends.

Aqua: He has with me! I may have not been around Justin as long as you, but I know him a whole lot better than you!

Howard: And what do you know? A crash that only he survived, frustration problems in his teens, a extreme phobia of insects, and social problems.

Aqua: He told about those things, and how he managed to overcome them.

Amy: That still doesn't change the fact he is a weakling.

Donald (Losing his short temper): HE IS NOT WEAK!

(Donald leaps high into the air, staff raised to bash. But Amy just grabs Donald with a telekinetic hold before slamming him against a wall, knocking him out.)

Goofy (With a look of determination): You're not getting away with that!

(Goofy then slings his shield at Sheldon and his group. Howard simply grabs the shield with a force grip before blasting it back at Goofy, which knocks him out.)

Sora: You're going to regret that!

Sheldon: Hardly, now they are out of the way, it's time to show our real power.

(He then advances on Sora and the others, with his friends close behind. Justin comes to and sees this. He bangs his fist on the ground, knowing what's about to happen. Sheldon senses this and smiles wickedly. Justin then hears Aqua's voice, from the when she talked to him about his problems.)

Aqua: _No one can harm your friends if you fight for them with all of your strength._

Justin (remembering how Aqua made him happy once more and how his friends in his world attempted to help him, trying to move the door that's pinning him off): _I will never go back that closed-off, unhappy life again. I will fight with all my strength for my new friends. And…I…will…never…doubt…my…friends…AGAIN!_

(With a surge of strength, Justin lifts the door off him, and reaches out for a weapon. The Master Keeper Keyblade answers him, flying into his hand. Aqua sees this and smiles. Sheldon notices.)

Sheldon: What are you smiling at?

Aqua (pointing at Justin): That.

(Leonard and the others turn around, and take a step back. Sheldon turns and raises an eyebrow. He sees Justin, Master Keeper in hand, with a look of determination on his face.)

Sheldon: Stay out of this, if you want to live.

Justin: I won't do that. Not when someone threatens my friends.

(Sora and his friends smile at Justin's words.)

Sheldon: You don't have friends, just people you know.

Justin (voice filled with determination): You can't place doubt in me anymore, Sheldon. I know who I really am.

Sheldon (growing angry): You are nothing!

Justin: I am someone.

Sheldon: Who?!

Justin (Smiles): I am me. And I decide my path and my fate.

Sheldon (realizing that Justin will never submit to him, or go back the way he was before, roaring in feral rage, the other voice that Justin heard before become more noticeable): I'LL KILL YOU!

(Sheldon tears a part of the wall off, the hurls it at Justin, who simply ducks. Sheldon fires a blast of fire energy, which Justin simply blocks with a barrier spell. Sheldon, now shaking uncontrollably with rage, unleashes a blast of lightning toward Justin, roaring at the same time. Justin blocks it with the Master Keeper, then redirects it back as seven concentrated bolts of lightning, each stronger than Sheldon's rage fueled blast. Sheldon and his friends are knocked back from the impact. As they get up, they see Sora and his friends stand in battle poses, ready to fight with a space in between the two trios. Then they see Justin leap high into the air, landing into that space, then getting into a battle stance.

Sheldon shoots up into a standing position, and then points his keyblade at Justin and the other keyblade wielders.)

Sheldon (rage and hatred clearly in his voice): KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!

(Sheldon and his gang then charge the seven Keyblade wielders. Justin and his new friends easily block the blows, and then force their attackers apart. Sora squares off with Leonard, Kairi crosses blades with Penny, Riku sets his sights on Raj, Terra engages Howard, Ventus battles Bernadette, Aqua trades blows with Amy, and Justin duels Sheldon. While Sheldon's friends fight fiercely, but Sora and his friends are more experienced, and drive them back. Sheldon battle Justin with increasing rage, but Justin keeps a level head, holding off, and eventually, in spite of his inexperience, overpowering Sheldon. Justin then finish the job with a Keyblade throw, which knocks Sheldon onto the floor. Sora and his friends finish off Sheldon's friends at the same time, sending them onto Sheldon. As they get up, they find themselves surrounded. Justin takes a step forward.)

Justin (to Sheldon): Leave, now.

Sheldon: This isn't over Justin! I will be back! I WILL DESTROY YOU, JUSTIN DURANTE!

(Sheldon lifts his Keyblade up, and then he and his friends disappear. Goofy and Donald then come to, and Justin gets an idea.)

Justin: Hey Aqua, can you change the Castle Oblivion back into the Land of Departure?

Aqua: I think so.

(The nine head to Castle Oblivion's closed Keyhole. Aqua, Terra, and Ventus prepare to open the Keyhole, and then Justin joins them. The combined power of the four opens the keyhole and floods the place with light. When the light fades, the Castle Oblivion is restored back into the Land of Departure. Justin then smiles.)

Justin (to Aqua, Terra, and Ventus): Welcome home.

Aqua, Terra, and Ventus: Thanks.

Justin: I'll be checking to see if everything is restored.

(After several hours of inspecting the building, he heads back to the throne room. He looks out a window, and sees a meteor shower. As he heads outside to find a better view, he sees Sora and his friends sitting, watching the meteor shower and talking to each other. Justin walks slowly and waits for them to notice. Aqua is the first to turn.)

Justin (nervously): May I join you guys?

Aqua (smiling): Of course.

(Justin finds an empty space, and then sits down. After gathering his courage, he joins the conversation Sora and his friends are having. Before long, all seven were talking and laughing like they were always close friends, Justin even tells the same story he told Aqua when he first met her. When a break a conversation appears, Aqua decides to ask Justin a question.)

Aqua: Justin.

Justin: Yes?

Aqua: Would you like to be trained as a Keyblade wielder?

Justin: As your apprentice?

Aqua: Yes, but every one of us wants to help train you.

Justin: All of you?

Others: Yes.

Justin (smiling): I will. Perhaps I can teach you some new techniques.

Terra: We'll start tomorrow, after you choose your keyblade.

Justin: Sure thing, but I will warn you, I fight much more differently than anyone you have fought before.

Ventus: We can use a few surprises.

(The seven friends start laughing again, then head into the building to turn in for the night. As Justin is about to fall asleep, he has one last thought.)

Justin: _This only the beginning of a much larger adventure. One I will face with my friends._


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Keyblades, Wayfinders, and Special Feelings**

(It's morning in the Land of Departure. As we close in on the building, we can hear the clashing of Keyblades as well as laughter. We then see Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, and Ventus in one of the building's training rooms. Terra and Riku are currently sparring, matching each other blow for blow. Soon, Kairi speaks up.)

Kairi: All right you two, rest up a bit before you hurt yourselves.

Terra (panting a bit): Great job, Riku.

Riku (shaking Terra's hand): Same with you.

Ventus (looking around): Where are Aqua and Justin?

Sora: Probably still looking for a Keyblade for him. Ven, it's our turn to spar.

(In another room of the building, Justin and Aqua are looking in a armory full of Keyblades. Justin is trying out many Keyblades, while Aqua seems to be looking for two in particular. Then she hears a loud crash. She turns, and shakes her head a little when she sees Justin looking sheepish while holding a large Keyblade.)

Aqua: You should be more careful with those.

Justin: Sorry master. It's just that I never thought that some Keyblades could be as large as claymores.

Aqua (giggles a little): Let's stick with Aqua.

Justin (in a teasing manner): As you wish, Master Aqua.

(Aqua giggles again. She then comes across one Keyblade and smiles.)

Aqua: Found two perfect for you, Justin.

Justin: Really?

Aqua: Yep, and I found some Keyblade armor for you.

(Aqua turns around, holding a Keyblade. Justin takes it by the handle, and examines it. The Keyblade is very similar to Aqua's Stormfall, but with several differences. A major difference was color, Stromfall was a navy blue, white, and grey, while the Keyblade Justin was holding was azure, sliver, with a black handle. The teeth were also different from Stromfall, the blade had a triangle that was as long as Stormfall's teeth and just as tall at the tip, had a diamond cross section, and had teeth cut into it. It also had a sleek, futuristic look to it. The Keychain it had was like a string of comets joined together. Justin immediately channels some energy into the Keyblade, making it glow. Justin smiles. Aqua then hands over a second Keyblade. This one was similar to Terra's Ends of the Earth Keyblade, having the same difference that the first Keyblade Aqua gave him had, and was the same length. Aqua then tosses a azure and silver pauldron that was similar to Terra's, which Justin puts on his left arm. Justin gets some memory flashes, but shakes them off.)

Justin: Nice. I like these.

Aqua: I knew you would.

Justin: What is the name of these Keyblades?

Aqua: The one that is similar to my Stormfall is Cometfire. The one similar to Terra's Ends of the Earth is Meteorstorm.

Justin: Nice names. Want to head to the training room where the others are?

Aqua: Sure.

(The two head to the training room, where Sora and Ventus are still sparring. When they see Justin and Aqua approach, they stop. Terra and Ventus immediately recognize Justin's Keyblades. As Justin shows off his new Keyblades, Aqua asks Terra and Ventus to talk with her for a second. She whispers to them about something, something which raises Terra's and Ventus's eyebrows. The three quickly rejoin the others.)

Sora: We'll start with a standard combat skills test, to see what you can do.

Justin: Aqua, with your permission, I would like to battle Terra first.

Riku: Usually, the master and student battle each other in this.

Aqua: Actually, that's more of a guideline than an actual rule. (To Terra) Unless you don't want to, Terra.

Terra (summoning his Ends of the Earth Keyblade): I accept, Justin.

Ventus: Then let's get started.

(Justin and Terra take their positions on the arena. They turn to face each other, then get into ready poses, analyzing each other.)

Justin: _Terra is strong, but given he has been training as the Lingering Will for twelve years, I shouldn't be surprise if he's fast as well._

Terra: _Justin is inexperienced with a Keyblade, but is a fast learner. This should be fun._

Kairi: You two ready?

Justin and Terra: Ready.

Sora: GO!

(Justin and Terra charge each other, locking their Keyblades. Terra then uses his strength to push Justin back. Justin breaks the lock with a kick, before going in for a sweeping slash. Terra jumps over the swing, and then smashes his Keyblade down, causing spikes to shoot up from the ground. Justin jumps away landing near a pillar.)

Justin: Nice Quake spell. But it would…

Terra (using Geo Impact): Catch!

(Terra sends the boulders at Justin, who dives out of the way of two, and sends the third one back by smashing it with his Keyblade. When he attempts to look for Terra, Justin sees he is gone. As he looks around, he quickly goes over the command styles that Aqua has told him about. Suddenly he is tackled from the side by Terra, who is using Dark Haze. Justin quickly gets back on his feet.)

Justin: Nice shadow attack, but two can play that game.

(Justin then steps into the shadow of a pillar then vanishes, much to everyone's surprise. As Terra looks around the pillar, the others are watching. Unbeknownst to them, Justin is running from hiding place to hiding place, staying in the shadows.)

Sora: That was something else.

Terra (smiles a bit): Looks like you're not fooling around; I won't go easy on you anymore.

Justin (from somewhere hidden): Riku, you said that people of this reality fear the darkness because of what lurks inside it. In my reality, people fear the dark for the same reasons.

Riku: You say that people from your world fear the darkness, yet you step into that shadow without second thought.

Justin: Every since life existed on my planet, the shadows have been used as tool of evasion and hunting. Take the raptors for example, a group of dinosaurs that walked the Earth millions of years before mankind ever existed.

Ventus: This is training match, not a school lecture.

Aqua: Let him finish, we could use the knowledge.

Terra: What does a raptor look like?

Justin: Imagine yourself looking at a reptile that is standing upright on two legs. It's around your height, very birdlike, bobbing its head and its tail is held straight up. You think that if you stand still it can't see you, like frogs, which rely on motion to see. Not the raptors, you stare at one, it stares right back. Then the attack doesn't come from the front but from the sides.

(Justin finishes the sentence with a shoulder tackle against Terra, knocking him down. Terra rolls away than stands back up. Justin standing a short distance away, Keyblade cocked in a high stance.)

Justin: The other raptors strike you without you even knowing until it's too late. Other predators use the shadows to hunt, and armies use them to evade ambushes, or create them. That's the basic history of stealth.

Terra: Nice lesson, I'll remember that. Now let's introduce magic into the mix.

(The two attack again, this time using magic spells as well as physical strikes. Terra then use an Meteor spell. As Justin dives out the way of the impact and resulting explosion, Aqua is surprised.)

Aqua: Terra, you have been working on your magic, haven't you.

Terra: I have.

Riku (chuckles): I would love to see Justin match that.

Kairi (seeing something): Um, Riku.

Riku: What is it?

(Riku then see Justin focusing. He then sees a blue meteor screaming towards Terra at high speeds. Terra barely gets out of the way.)

Terra: Where did you learn to do that, Justin?

Justin: I don't know; it just came to me.

Aqua: That was a Meteor spell.

Sora: That looks a lot different from a normal meteor spell.

Aqua: Each Keyblade wielder uses magic differently.

(While Aqua is talking, Justin and Terra are continuing their battle, now adding shotlocks. Soon, Terra unleashes his second Keyblade, Earthshaker. Justin quickly counters by summoning Meteorstorm. After slugging it out with two keyblades, both return to using their primary Keyblades. While Justin fights hard, Terra, with his experience, is starting to prevail. Terra uses Brutal Blast to slam Justin into a pillar. As Justin attempts to stand, Terra takes advantage of the opening to use his strongest Shotlock, Ultima Cannon. Justin sees the barrel of the massive cannon.)

Justin: This is going to hurt.

(No sooner Justin finishes speaking that he is blasted by the cannon. The impact and following explosion slam Justin to the wall of the room. Terra approaches Justin, as he rolls over. He then looks down at Justin.)

Terra (panting hard from the battle): Looks like I got you beat.

Justin (painting just as hard): Yeah, I concede.

Terra: But it was close. You're very good for a first timer.

Justin (laughs a little): And it looks like twelve years as a suit of armor hasn't degenerate your skills.

(Terra helps Justin up)

Sora: If you could battle Terra for that long, you can surely become a Keyblade Master in time.

Justin: Anyone else want to spar with me?

(As the seven begin taking turns, we start to see various moments that take place over the next month. Justin and his new friends train with each other, learning new attacks, magic spells, and shot locks. They also learn more about the Heartless and meditate to improve their control. During breaks, they talk about their lives and Justin about the history of his world. By the end of the month, we are now at Destiny Islands, and we see them talking to each other. Aqua is not among them.)

Terra: Where's Aqua?

Sora: She went to the second island.

(Terra leaves, saying that he is going to talk to her. Sora and the other start to talk amongst themselves. Justin is confused.)

Justin: What are you talking about?

Riku: Terra and Aqua.

Justin: Why is that?

Ventus: They would make a nice couple.

Justin: Like Sora and Kairi?

Riku: Why do you ask?

Justin (pointing): That.

(Riku turns around, and is surprised by what he sees. Sora and Kairi are now talking to each softly, holding each other's hand. The two then share a kiss. Riku smiles.)

Riku: Let's not ruin the moment between them.

Justin: I won't, I'll be checking on Terra and Aqua.

Ventus: Good luck.

(Justin leaves to head to the second island. Meanwhile, Aqua is looking at the sunset on the same bent palm tree that Sora, Riku, and Kairi went to.)

Aqua: I have almost forgotten what the sun looks like. It has been so long.

(She thinks back to the past twelve years she has been in the Realm of Darkness, before then, as well as more recent events. She also thinks about her feelings for Terra and how they have developed. She also wonders if Terra felt the same. While she is thinking, Terra walks up behind her.)

Terra: Aqua?

(Aqua jumps and turns around, seeing him.)

Terra: What are you doing here?

Aqua: Just thinking. I came here back when we were apprentices.

Terra: Technically I still am one. I won't be able to become a Master since our master is gone.

Aqua (jumping down from the tree): That's not true. I could give another chance to do it.

Terra: Why would you? I won't be able to pass after all the wrongs I have committed. After what I've done by submitting to my darkness, how can I be worthy of the title of 'Keyblade Master'.

Aqua: Terra, I… (Catches herself) Trust me, Terra. I'll give you a fair shot. Darkness or not.

Terra (skeptical): Really?

Aqua: After twelve years in the darkness, I've learned that it's not darkness that means you're good or evil; it's how you decide to use it. Riku has showed me that, along with Justin. I know you did everything in your power to save me and Ven.

Terra (smiles): Fine. Let's do it.

(The two summon their Keyblades, and walk to the beach.)

Aqua: Ready?

Terra: Ready when you are.

Aqua: We'll start the first stage. (Summons several balls of light) Go!

(Terra easily takes out the balls of lights)

Aqua: Good Job. Now…are you ready.

Terra: Yes.

(The two take their battle poses. Then they charge each other, their Keyblades clang as they struck. The two exchange blows for a while, then start to use magic. Soon, they were laughing and having way too much fun to remember they were in the middle of a Mark of Mastery exam. The two soon fall into the sand next to each other, Terra laughing like he hadn't in years. Terra then thinks back about the twelve years that he spent as the Lingering Will, as well as the past month with his new friends. But as he looks at Aqua, he feels a strange feeling inside him, something that stirred inside him when he last saw her before separating in the Keyblade Graveyard, and again when they were reunited. While he didn't know what it was, he thought Aqua might know. They continue to look at each other well past sundown. During this time, Justin had arrived, but does keep his distance, not want to ruin anything. Aqua then sits up. She then lets her keyblade disappear before summoning Master Eraqus's Master Keeper Keyblade.)

Terra (sitting up): You took that from the ruins, right?

Aqua: I used it in the Realm of Darkness and up till you gave back Stromfall, and Justin used it when we fought Sheldon and his friends. (Hold the Master Keeper out to Terra)

Terra: Why are you giving it to me?

Aqua: You have more of a right to it then I do. You were Eraqus's first student. He even said he thought of you as his son. (Pushes the Master Keeper to Terra again) Take it, Master Terra.

Justin (quietly enough to not be heard): Nice job, Terra.

Terra: Are you sure you can give me that title? Xehanort tried to mess with my head by calling me 'Master' all those years ago.

Aqua: I'm not messing with you head. Master Eraqus gave me the title of Master and I just conducted your second Mark of Mastery Exam. You passed with flying colors. Now, take our master's Keyblade. I think it should belong to you.

(As Terra takes the Master Keeper, his hands briefly brush against Aqua's, the same feeling flowing through him again. Aqua's cheeks flush, but turns away from Terra's face when he takes the Keyblade.)

Terra: I think we should put this back where it belongs.

Aqua (Not looking Terra): Were would that be?

Terra: Let's put it in the Land of Departure. Our home should be Eraqus's final resting place.

Aqua: It's yours now. Do what you want with it.

(Terra lays the Keyblade down next to him and notices that Aqua was desperately trying not to look at him. He touches her face and makes her look at him. Their eyes stare longingly into each other.)

Terra: Aqua?

Aqua: Hmm?

Terra: Have you ever felt this weird feeling just flow through you when you look at someone?

Aqua (cocking an eyebrow): What do you mean?

Terra: Well, what if something just…feels warm inside when you look at someone and you never feel that way with anyone else? You look at one person and feel it.

Aqua: I…don't know, Terra.

Terra: I think I do.

(Terra pulls Aqua's face closer to his and their lips touch. Aqua is surprised by this action, but loves it more than she ever thought she would. She moves her hands from her lap to Terra's neck and deepens the kiss. Terra's hand that was on Aqua's face starts rubbing her cheeks. When they break apart, they stare at each other for a minute before smiling and letting out small laughs.)

Terra: I never understood that feeling until now. (Pulls Aqua closer to him) I love you, Aqua.

Aqua: I love you too, Terra.

(They kiss again. Terra lays down and pulls Aqua into the sand with him. Aqua rubs her hand along Terra's front, feeling him through the shirt he wore. She sighs as Terra's right hand makes its way down to her waist. His left hand goes back to her face, entwining with her hair as his thumb strokes her cheek. Their tongues trace each other's lips. They break away and smile happily at each other for a while.)

Aqua: You okay?

Terra: Better than okay. I never thought it was possible for one person to be so happy.

Aqua: Well, how happy is that?

Terra: The kind of happy that only happens when you know that something has gone right for the first time in twelve years.

Aqua (giggles and kisses Terra's cheek): That's a funny kind of happy.

Terra (chuckles): I guess it is. (Sits up and pulls Aqua into his lap) But it's worth it to feel this happy.

Aqua: I can imagine. I love you.

(Terra hugs Aqua as he rubs her shoulders. She blushes, and leans her head onto his chest, where she hears his heart thumping happily against her ears. While this happening, one of the Paopu Tree's branches cracks and one the fruits washes next to them. However, they knew that their destines were forever intertwined. Aqua kisses Terra once more, which he cherishes. Eventually, they lay down exhausted. Terra tells Aqua "I love you" one last time before they fall asleep in each other's arms. Back to where Justin is, we see he has already fallen asleep. The next morning, Terra and Aqua wake up, then head back to the main island, they then see Justin, who is just getting up himself.)

Terra: Were you spying on us?

Justin: Not exactly, I want see what would happen because Sora and Kairi shared a kiss.

Aqua (smiles): You heading back to the main island?

Justin: Yes.

Aqua: We should find the others, we are about to go on our first trip to another world, and I have something to give.

(They return to the main island, and round up the others. After sitting down, Justin is the first to speak.)

Justin: You know why we're here.

Sora: We know, King Mickey and Yen Sid had sensed the return of Xehanort.

Kairi: And he's working with some shadowy characters to gain the power of the Kingdom Hearts once more.

Riku: Pete is working as Xehanort's agent in the worlds, so expect Heartless.

Ventus: We'll be traveling to the other worlds, undoing any damage done to them, before we strike Xehanort.

Terra (To Sora, Riku, and Justin): Aqua has made a little something for you which will come in handy.

Sora: What?

(Aqua takes out three Wayfinder charms, exactly like the one she made for herself, Terra, and Ventus. One has yellow stained glass and red tips, the second one has silver stained glass and yellow tips, and the third one has azure stained glass with navy blue at the tips.)

Aqua: These Wayfinders are identical to the ones that me, Terra and Ven have. They also have the D-Link, so we can use each other's powers and those who we come across.

Kairi: I don't need one because Aqua already worked the same magic on my Wayfinder.

(Aqua tosses the yellow and red one to Sora, the silver and yellow one to Riku, and the blue and navy blue one to Justin.)

Justin: I'm not going to lie to any of you, we don't know what we might face, but if we work together, and support each other, we can do this.

(Terra tosses Keyblade armor pauldrons to Sora, Kairi, and Riku.)

Terra: You'll need these.

(The three place the pauldrons on)

Ventus: Summon your armor.

(The seven summon their Keyblade armor. Sora's was similar to Ventus's, but is yellow, red, and silver as oppose to Dull green, gold, and black. Riku's and Justin's armor are similar to Terra's, but Riku's is silver, yellow, and black, and Justin's is azure and sliver. Kairi's is similar to Aqua's, but is in shades of pink and lavender.)

Aqua: Summon your Keyblade gliders.

(The seven transform their Keyblades into Keyblade gliders, and then hop on.)

Justin: Let's fly!

(The seven lift off the ground, before blasting away at high speeds, and disappearing in seven flashes of light.)


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-The Emperor's New Groove Part 1-New Friends, the Peasant, and the Emperor**

(We come upon a section of countryside that's part of South America. We then see seven flashes in the sky, followed by Justin and his friends flying to the ground. They jump off their Keyblade Gliders and let them and their Keyblade armor disappear. Justin pulls out his Smartphone and gets a map of the area.)

Justin: Looks like we're in South America.

Riku (sees something): What time?

Justin: Easily morning.

Terra: What time in history?

(Justin looks up and sees a road, and looks out to the countryside, seeing a road system he recognizes)

Justin: Wow. We're in the Inca Empire during its height. This was the largest pre-Columbian empire of South America. It was also one of the most advance, with this road system and…

(A sonic boom cuts off Justin. He and his friends look up and see a Gummi ship that had the same shape of Jetfire's alternate form from War for Cybertron flying out of control, then crash some distance away. They quickly head to the crash site. When they arrive they see that a portly peasant with a llama is already there. The peasant is completely clueless.)

Peasant: What is this?

Ventus: its okay, we got this.

Peasant (looks at Justin and his friends): I don't recognize any of you. You new here?

Sora: Yes, and you are…

Peasant: Pacha.

(Voices can be heard from inside the ship.)

Aqua: Pacha, can you help us with this?

(The eight quickly work open the main door at the bottom.)

Pacha: Is there anyone in there?

(A male voice speaks up)

Male #1: Yeah and we could use some help if it's not too much trouble.

Sora: That's sound like someone I know.

Justin (struggling with the hatch): Damn, it's stuck.

Terra: Allow me.

(Terra wedges his Keyblade into the door and using it as a lever, pries the hatch open. A hand reaches out and Sora takes it. The person that comes out is Sora's age and height, and has the same build and eye color. The person has spiky golden blonde, making him look similar to Ventus. He was wearing a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. He also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. He wore shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally he wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger. He sees Sora and smirks.)

Sora: Not the best at piloting I see, Roxas.

Roxas: It was my first time.

Pacha: Are you all right?

Roxas: I'm fine, just a little shaken up.

Kairi: There's more inside.

(Kairi and Aqua help a woman that shared Kairi's body structure and eye color, but had blonde shoulder length hair. She wore a white lace dress and blue sandals. She also wore some white shorts.)

Kairi: Hey Namine.

Namine: Hello Kairi.

(Terra helps a man with bright red hair that has been stylized into backward spikes. He also had green eyes and a widow's peak. He wears a sleeveless orange jacket with a white, sleeveless shirt underneath, and tan, baggy pants with red and white sneakers and black socks. The pockets of his jacket are a much darker shade of orange than the rest of it. He also wears a yellow and brown keffiyeh around his neck.)

Roxas: Sorry about the Gummi ship, Lea.

Lea: Next time, I'm the pilot.

(Riku goes in to help a woman, but they stop when they make eye contact with each other. The woman is similar to Kairi, but has black hair. She is wearing a black skin tight zipper shirt and a black mini skirt. She blushes at the same time Riku blushes. Roxas decides to speak up.)

Roxas: That's Xion, Riku. I know this is your first time meeting her every since she was rescued by Sora.

Riku: Hi.

Xion (shyly): Hi.

(The two exit the Gummi ship)

Justin: We can't leave this here.

Aqua: Way ahead of you, Justin.

(Aqua uses a spell that teleports the Gummi ship back to the Gummi hanger.)

Sora: Why are you here?

Roxas: We wanted to explore the worlds. What are you doing here, (refering to Justin, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus) and who are your new friends?

(Sora explains how he met Justin, rescued Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, fought against Sheldon and his friends, and their current quest, and then they do introductions.)

Roxas: If you're on a quest to save the worlds again, we would like to join in.

Terra: We can use all the help we can get.

Justin: Hey, Pacha, need any help?

Pacha: Not really, I'm off to see Emperor Kuzco. (Shows a piece of paper) You see, I got this summons here.

Sora: We'll come, we can use a tour.

Pacha: All right then.

(The twelve continue up a road. Meanwhile, Justin is talking to Roxas, Namine, Lea, and Xion, forming friendships with them. Aqua gives the four newcomers Wayfinders, while Terra gives them Keyblade Armor pauldrons. Xion also talks with Riku often during the walk. Sora and Roxas notices this.)

Sora: Those two would make a lovely couple.

Roxas: I can't help but agree.

(They soon see the palace, which was quite massive.)

Justin: How old is this Kuzco?

Pacha: His eighteenth birthday is tomorrow.

Aqua: This guy is only a teenager.

Justin: History has had some young rulers, so I'm not too surprised.

Roxas: Must have taken some time build something like that.

Justin: Oh it does.

(They arrive at the palace market where they leave the llama Pacha brought with him. They then walk up the steps to the place entrance. There are two guards.)

Pacha: Ah, excuse me; I'm to see Emperor Kuzco. You see I got this summons…

Guard: Inside, up the stairs, and to the left. Just follow the signs.

Pacha: Oh, great, thanks a lot.

Guard (looking at Justin and his friends, to Pacha): Are they with you?

Pacha: Yes.

Guard (To Justin and his friends): You can go.

Justin: Thanks.

(They catch up to Pacha. Suddenly a shoe falls.)

Pacha (the shoe hits his head): Oh!

(A old man taps Pacha on the shoulder)

Old Man: Pardon me, that's mine.

Pacha (hands the shoe to the old man, who is hanging in a tree): Oh, hear you go.

Old Man: Thank you.

Pacha: You're welcome. (Turns to walk away, but quickly turns back after realizing where the old man is) Daah! Oh, hey, are you alright?

Kairi: Here, let us…

(The twelve help the old man down)

Old Man: Oh, thank you, you twelve are very kind.

Roxas: What happened to you?

Old Man: Well, I threw off the Emperor's groove.

Namine: What?

Old Man: His groove! The rhythm in which he lives his life! His pattern of behavior! I threw it off, and the Emperor had me thrown out the window!

Terra: Whoa!

Sora (looking up at the window): Good grief! You got very lucky!

Lea: A fall like that can kill a person.

Pacha: Oh, really, I'm supposed to see him today…

(The old man suddenly leaps on Pacha, pulling on his poncho)

Old Man: DON'T THROW OFF HIS GROOVE!

Justin: All right. Calm down.

Old Guy: Beware the groove!

Aqua: Hey, will you be alright?

Old Man (walking off): Groove…

Riku: I don't like this.

(The twelve enter the place, quickly following the instructions the guard gave them. Aqua suddenly senses something, something that the others sense, except Pacha and Justin.)

Pacha: What is it?

Aqua: Stay here, the rest of you come with me. (To Justin) And you stay close to me.

Justin: Okay.

(Aqua and the others surround the entrance to the throne room, while Pacha talks to one of the Emperor's servants. Justin points at the throne, where a conversation is talking place between Emperor Kuzco, and his advisor, Yzma. Apparently Kuzco has caught Yzma sitting on the throne behind his back, and scared Yzma by appearing behind her.)

Yzma: Oooooooh, your Highness...

Kuzco: Ahem. Uh, you were doing it again.

Yzma: (giggles nervously) Doing? Doing? Doing what?

Kuzco: Doing my job. I'm the Emperor, and you're the Emperor's advisor. Remember that?

Yzma: Oh, but, your Highness, I was only dealing with meaningless peasant matters... (Continues unintelligibly)

(We return to Justin and his friends. Kairi is somewhat unnerved by Yzma's appearance.)

Kairi: Just how old is she?

Justin: Old enough to have served many Emperors before Kuzco.

Aqua: Something tells me that woman is not one to be trusted.

(We head back to Kuzco and Yzma, where Yzma's right hand man, Kronk starts to speak.)

Kronk: Good thinking, Yzma. What do you say, Kuzco? (Taps Kuzco, who jumps back)

Kuzco: Whoa, no touchy! No touchy! No touch!

(The Servant walks past Justin and his friends.)

Servant: Uh, excuse me, your Highness. The village leader is here to see you.

Kuzco: Oh, great, send him in. (to Yzma) Oh, and by the way, you're fired.

Yzma (shocked): Fired?! What do you mean, fired?

Kuzco: Uh, how else can I say it? (snaps his fingers where a another servant starts righting on a pink slip) You're being let go, your department's being downsized, you're part of an outplacement, we're going in a different direction, we're not picking up your option. Take your pick. I've got more!

Yzma: But I (looks at the pink slip) you (Falls onto the throne) uh - but your Highness, I have been nothing if not loyal to the empire for - for - for many, many years.

Kuzco: Hey hey, everybody hits their stride; you just hit yours fifty years ago. (While Yzma growls) So, who's in my chair?

Kronk: Oh, oh, I know! Yzma! Yzma's in your chair, right?

Kuzco: Very good, Kronk! Here, get the snack!

(Kuzco tosses a cracker)

Kronk: Got it!

(Kronk tries to eat the snack but it flies over his head, so he jumps after, only to slam into the floor at the bottom of the stairs.)

Xion: Ow.

Lea: That's gotta hurt.

Kuzco: Okay, you heard the man! Up, up, up!

Kronk: I'm okay! I'm fine!

(Yzma mutters under her breath and vanishes into the shadows.)

Kuzco (getting comfortable): Ah. Okay show him in.

(Pacha walks in, followed by Justin and the others.)

Pacha: Uh, afternoon, your Highness. I'm here because I received a summons…

Kuzco: Hey, there he is! My main village man! I see you brought some friends!

Sora: I'm Sora, and these are my friends. (Motions to the others) Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, or Ven for short, Roxas, Namine, Lea, Xion, and Justin.

(The others say hello)

Pacha: Uh, Pacha. Anyway, I got this summons…

Kuzco: Pacha! That's right; you are just the man I wanted to see!

Pacha: I am?

Kuzco: Word on the street is you can fix my problem. (Slides down to the floor) You can fix my problem, can't you?

Pacha: Sure, I'll do what I can.

Justin: We'll help as well.

Kuzco: Good, good, that's just what I wanted to hear. (To Pacha) Are you aware of just how important your village is to the empire?

Pacha: Well, I know we grow the crops that you use here at the palace. We also herd the llamas that you… (Kuzco lifts a sheet to reveal a small model of Pacha's village)…my village.

Kuzco: Oh yeah. You've got a pretty sweet little set up there on top of that hill, don't ya, hahahaha!

Pacha: Yup, my family has lived on that hilltop for the last six generations.

Aqua: Wow.

Justin: Impressive.

Kuzco: Uh-huh. So tell me, where do you get the most sun?

Pahca (gently pushing Kuzco to the other side): Oh, I'd say just on the other side of those trees. When the hits that ridge just, these hills sing.

Kuzco: Well that settles it.

Terra: Really?

Kuzco: Yup, problem solved, thank for coming.

Pacha: That's it? That's all you wanted me for?

Kuzco: I just needed an insider's opinion before I okayed this spot for my pool.

Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Pacha: Your pool?

Kuzco: (slams down a model of Kuzcotopia on top of where Pacha's house was): Boo-yah! Welcome to Kuzcotopia, my ultimate summer getaway! Complete with waterslide!

Everyone else: (Stunned): What?

Kuzco: Isn't it great? It's my birthday gift to me! I'm so happy!

Lea: I don't understand how this could happen.

Kuzco: Well, let me clear it up for all of you. At my birthday celebration tomorrow, I give the word, and Pacha's town will be destroyed to make way for this! (sings along with the model, to Pacha) So if I were you, I'd pick up some change of address forms on the way home.

Pacha: But, um, where will we live?

Kuzco: Hmm…don't know, don't care. How's that?

Roxas (angered by Kuzco's selfishness): Wait, you can't… (Cut off by two guards)

Kuzco (to Pacha): When I give the world, your little town thing will be bye-bye. Bye-bye! (The two guards push Pacha, as well as Justin and his friends while they protest.) Boo-hoo.

(Pacha, as well as Justin and his friends are forced out of the throne room and the door is shut in front of them.)

Aqua (angered): I can't believe that guy can be such a selfish brat!

Sora: What can we do?

Justin: I'm not sure. His word is essentially law here.

Ventus: We've got to something!

Riku: Let's get to the market; (to Pacha) we would like to see your village.

(The others voice their approvals as well)

Pacha: Thanks.

(They head down to the market place, where Pacha gets some supplies. He returns a little while later.)

Pacha (sighing): What am I going to tell the village?

Namine: What you have to tell them.

Roxas: We'll help you any way we can.

(The twelve start the journey to Pacha's village. Unbeknownst to them, a large bag tumbles down the stairs and into the cart.)


	8. Chapter 6

Kingdom Hearts: Faith in the Heart

By Justin Durante

**Chapter 6-The Emperor's New Groove Part 2-Rumble in the Jungle and Songs by the Fire**

(We come upon Pacha's village. Pacha is slowly coming up the hill, followed by Justin and his friends. We move to Pacha's house. His son, Tipo, his daughter, Chaca, and his wife, Chicha, are all awake and waiting for him.)

Tipo (excitedly): Mom, Mom! I think I'm still growing! Measure me again!

Chicha: Ha! All right, Tipo. Stand still and let's see.

Chaca: Mom, you and I both know that it's impossible for him to have grown in the last five minutes.

Tipo (unable to wait): Mmm! Mmm!

Chaca: Isn't it?

Chicha (Measures Tipo's height): Look how much you've grown!

Chaca: What? Tipo, get out of the way. It's my turn again. Measure me.

Tipo: (spots Pacha) Dad's home! (Notices Justin and the others) And he's brought friends!

(Tipo and Chaca race over to Pacha and leap into his arms.)

Pahca: Hey, ha ha ha! Come here. Ha ha ha! (looks at Justin and his friends) Hey kids, say hello to my new friends.

(Justin and his friends do introductions.)

Tipo: Dad! I ate a bug today!

Pacha: Oh! Was Mom baking again? Heh. Don't tell her I said that.

Chicha: I heard that. Okay, everybody, move aside. Lady with a baby coming through. (Kisses Pacha)

Tipo (bouncing on Pahca's shoulder): Dad, Dad, Dad! (Jumps off and runs back to the house) Look at how big I am!

Chicha: We were all measured today.

Pacha: Oh.

Ventus: Hm.

Tipo: I'm going through a growth spurt. I'm as big as you were when you were me.

Pacha (looks at the height chart): Mm-hmm. Sure are.

Aqua: Way to go.

Chaca: That's not as impressive as my loose tooth. See? (Blows on loose tooth to show)

Chicha: Okay, okay, you two. Our deal was that you could stay awake until Daddy came home. Now say good night.

Kids: Dad, do we have to?

Pacha: No, you two can stay up. We're just gonna be sittin' here tellin' each other how much we love each other. Right, honey?

Tipo: Fw!

Chaca: Blecch!

Kids: Good night. (Head to their bedrooms)

Lea: Get's them every time.

Chicha: So what did the emperor want?

(Sora begins to open his mouth but Pacha beats him to it)

Pacha: Ahem. You know what? He couldn't see me.

Chicha: Couldn't see you? Why not?

Pacha: I don't know.

Chicha: Well, that's just rude.

Pacha: Well, he is the emperor. I'm sure he's busy.

Chicha: No, no, no, no, no. Emperor or no emperor, it's called common courtesy.

Pacha: Honey...

Chicha: If that were me, I'd march right back there and demand to see him, and you know I would.

Pacha: Sweetie, sweetie, think of the baby.

Chicha: Pacha, I'm fine. This baby's not coming for a while, but even if it was, I'd give that guy a piece of my mind. That kind of behavior just…just…uhh! I gotta go wash something. (See that Pacha is looking down) Pacha? You okay?

Pacha: Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm just a little tired from the trip. Um...I'm gonna go put Misty away.  
(Pacha goes and sits down outside and hangs his head. Justin and the others join him. Pacha begins unloading the cart, Justin and the others joining in shortly after. They come across the bag that fell in before and open it when something inside it moves.)

Pahca: Huh? What?

(A strange llama comes out, in a daze)

Kairi: Where'd you come from?

Llama: No touchy.

Main party (drawing out their Keyblades, taking defensive positions): WHOA!

Pacha: (falls backward to get away) Aah! Demon llama!

Llama: Demon llama? (Jerks back) Where? (Looks over at Misty, the normal llama.)

Misty: Aah!

Llama: Aah! (tries to run on two feet, but quickly starts to lose its balance) Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! (Loses balance and starts rolling) Ooh hoo hoo! (Slams into the well) Ow! Ow, my head!

Pacha: Okay, demon llama. Just take it easy. I mean you no harm.

Llama: What are you talking about - oh, wait. I know you. You're that whiny peasant and those strange clothed strangers.

Sora: Emperor Kuzco?!

Kuzco: Yeah. How do you think you were talkin' to?

(Pacha, as well Justin and his friends are completely clueless)

Justin: How the hell…you don't look like the emperor.

Kuzco: What do you mean I don't look like the emperor?

Pahca: Do this. (Makes a motion with his hands)

Kuzco: What is this, some kind of little game you country folk like to (tries to do it and sees he has hooves) - aah! It can't be! Aah! Aah! Aah! (Looks in the water trough) My face! Aah! My beautiful, beautiful face!

Pacha: Okay, okay, okay.

Kuzco: I'm an ugly, stinky llama!

Pacha: Wait, okay, your Majesty.

Kuzco: Llama face!

Pacha: Shh! What happened?

(Kuzco continues to cry and complain.)

Aqua: Enough! (Slaps Kuzco quite hard, which snaps him out of his fit.) What happened?

Kuzco (attempts to walk on two feet again): I'm tryin' to figure that, okay? (Falls down) Ohh-ho! I can't remember. I can't remember anything. (To Pacha) Wait a minute. I remember you. I remember telling you that I was building my pool where your house was and then you got mad at me, (referring to Justin's group) as well as those eleven. Oh! (Looks at Pahca and Justin's group menacingly) And you twelve turned me into a llama!

Xion: WHAT?! We did not!

Kuzco: Yes, and then you twelve kidnapped me!

Terra: Why would we kidnap a llama?!

Kuzco: I have no idea! You're the criminal masterminds, not me.

Roxas: WHAT?!

Kuzco: Hmm. You're right. That's giving you twelve way too much credit. Okay, I have to get back to the palace. Yzma's got that "secret lab." I'll just snap my fingers and order her to change me back. (to Pacha and Justin's group) Hey, you twelve. No time to waste. Let's go. (to Pacha directly, using the fence as support) Hey, Tiny, I want to get out of this body. Wouldn't you? Now, let's go.

(Pacha looks Justin and the others, who nod.)

Pahca: Build your summer home somewhere else.

Kuzco: You want to run that by me again?

Kairi (firmly): We're not letting you go back unless you change your mind and build your summer home somewhere else.

Kuzco: I got a little secret for you. Come here. (Pahca leans in) No, closer. (Pacha leans in closer. Yelling in Pahca's ear) I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH PEASANTS!

Ventus: Then it looks like we're not taking you back.

Kuzco: Fine, I don't need any of you. I can find my own way. (Walks away)

Pacha (getting in front of Kuzco): I wouldn't recommend it. It's a little dangerous if you don't know the way.

Kuzco (continues walking): Nice try pal.

Pacha: No, really, I'm telling you, there are jaguars and snakes and quicksand.

Kuzco: I'm not listening.

Pacha: I'm not kidding. Listen, you cannot go in there.

Kuzco: La la la. (stumbles) Oh, heh heh. Still not listening. (goes into the woods)

Pacha: Aw, you... Fine. Fine. Go ahead! If there's no Kuzco, there's no Kuzcotopia. Takes care of my problem. Hmm.

(Namine thinks quite hard)

Namine: We should go after him

Riku: Let him go. He doesn't want to talk to us.

Lea: Perhaps if we showed him the error of his ways, he might change his mind.

Aqua: That sounds like a good idea.

Justin: Let's go then.

(Justin and his friends head into the jungle, with Pacha close behind. They begin their search.)

Xion: This jungle is vast, Kuzco could be anywhere.

(They then hear Kuzco screaming, as well as jaguars roaring. They head in that direction and come upon a clearing; they see Kuzco on a cliff a good distance away and below them, cornered by jaguars. Pacha and Sora see some vines.)

Sora: Anyone up for some vine swinging?

(They each grab a vine and swing down toward Kuzco, aiming for the jaguars. They miss the jaguars on their first pass, but Pacha manages to grab Kuzco on the second pass. Kuzco screams as they swing across the jungle.)

Pacha: Don't worry, your Highness, I gotcha. You're safe now.

(The vines suddenly snag on a large log, and swing them around until they are tied to it.)

Kuzco: Maybe I'm just new to this whole rescuing thing, but this, to me, might be considered kind of a step backwards, wouldn't you say?

Justin: Anyone got a knife?

Sora: It's alright. We can get out of this.

(The log begins to break off the tree.)

Kuzco: I hate all of you.

(The log breaks off, and it falls toward the river, smashing to things along the way. When it lands in the river, it bumps against the banks before being launched from one more impact. It lands back in the water. The group coughs after being submerged more than once.)

Kuzco: I don't know about any of you, but I'm getting all funned out.

Pacha (sees something): Uh-oh.

Kuzco: Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall.

Lea: Yep

Kuzco: Sharp rocks at the bottom?

Xion: Most likely.

Kuzco: Bring it on. (We zoom out to the waterfall as they go over it) BOO-YAAAAH! WHOO!

(The log smashes into the riverbed. A little while later, near a river bank, Justin swims out onto the river bank, followed by the others, gasping for air.)

Kairi: Is everybody okay? Is anyone hurt?

Justin: I'm still shaking, and I'm soaked.

Riku: Where's Xion?

(Pacha breaches the surface, followed by Kuzco and Xion, who are unconscious and sink back into the water.)

Riku: XION!

(Riku dives in after Xion, while Pacha dives in for Kuzco. Riku and Pacha appear a second later, dragging Xion and Kuzco respectively.)

Riku: Xion. Xion, can you hear me? (Starts giving Xion CPR) Come on, Xion.

(Pacha is having equal trouble with Kuzco. Riku leans in to give Xion breaths, which cause her to cough and move again. She looks around and sees Riku cradling her. She smiles, and gently kiss him on the cheek. Riku blushes profusely.)

Xion (softly): Thank you.

(With Pacha and Kuzco, things are quite different. As soon as Pacha gives Kuzco mouth to mouth resuscitation, Kuzco wakes up and scrambles way, spitting as he does. A few minutes later, Kuzco is gargling his mouth, while Pacha is making a campfire. Justin and his friends are making a campfire of their own a short distance away.)

Pacha: For the last time, it was not a kiss.

Kuzco: Well, whatever you call it (spits into Pacha's fire, putting it out) it was disgusting. And if you and the others would've done what I ordered you twelve to do in the first place, we could've all been spared your little kiss of life. (Shakes himself off, which puts out Pacha's fire out again)

Pacha: Aw!

Kuzco: But now that you're here, you will take me back to the palace. I'll have Yzma change me back, and then I'll start construction on Kuzcotopia. Oh, yeah.

Pacha: Okay, now, look, I think we got off on the wrong foot here.

Kuzco (drying himself with Pacha's poncho): Mm-hmm.

Kairi: We just think if you really thought about it, you'd decide to build your home on a different hilltop.

Kuzco: And why would I do that? (Throws the poncho on Pahca's fire, putting it out for the third time)

Pacha: Because (putting his poncho on a nearby branch) deep down, we think you'll realize that you're forcing an entire village out of their homes just for you.

Kuzco: And that's...bad?

Xion: Well, yeah. Nobody's that heartless.

Kuzco: Mmm. Now take me back.

Aqua: What? Wait, wait. How can you be this way? All you care about is building your summer home and filling it with stuff for you.

Kuzco: Uh, yeah. Doy. Me. Everyone else in the kingdom gets it. You're the only ones that don't seem to be with the program, eh, gang?

Terra: You know what? Someday, you're going to wind up all alone, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself.

Kuzco: Thanks for that. I'll log that away. Now, for the final time, I order you twelve to take me back to the palace.

Sora: Looks to me like you're stuck out here, because unless you change your mind, we're not taking you back. (goes over to join the rest of his friends)

Kuzco: (walking away) Because unless you change your mind, we're not taking you back. Me, me, me. Moo, moo, moo. (Throws a rock that hits Pacha in the head. Pacha swings around to look at him.) Huh? What? I didn't do anything. I didn't - Somebody's throwing stuff. You going to build a fire or what? What's going on?

Pacha: He's never going to change his mind.

Kuzco: Ohh, how am I ever going to get out of here?

(At second campsite, Justin is tending the fire, while the others are talking to each other. Aqua notices that Justin is quite.)

Aqua: What's wrong?

Justin: It's just…that I don't exactly feel like a part of the group.

Kairi: How's that?

Justin: Well I don't have the experience you have. While I did have some training, it was mostly to keep me in shape.

Sora: You seemed to do well against Sheldon.

Justin: That was just basic survival instinct.

Riku: What were you before you arrived here?

Justin: I was a simple clerk.

Roxas: A WHAT?!

Justin: A clerk, I handled records and send messages. I've never fought a real fight, heck, I never killed a man. And I don't think I would like to, and might never have the gut to do the act.

Sora: Me and the others don't like killing, but people like Xehanort don't leave a lot of options.

Kairi: Let the thought of taking another life sicken you and disgust you, but don't let it terrify or consume you.

Justin: And after this is over, you'll stay together, but I'll be returned to my reality, and won't have any memories of this adventure, and I might end up like I was before.

Aqua (Thinking a bit then gets an idea): Justin, let me sing a song about the strength of friendship.

Justin: I guess a song won't hurt.

(Aqua transforms her Keyblade into a guitar, and after some tuning, she starts play the tune of "Your Heart Will Lead You Home" the others start to get in as well)

Aqua: _Sunny days and starry nights  
And lazy afternoons  
You're counting castles in the clouds  
And humming little tunes_

Roxas: _But somehow right before your eyes  
The summer fades away  
Everything is different  
And everything has changed_

Aqua: _If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know_

Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

(Justin smiles a bit)__

Terra: _Funny how a photograph can take you back in time  
To places and embraces  
That you thought you'd left behind_

Sora: _They're trying to remind you  
That you're not the only one  
That no one is an island  
When all is said and done_

Kairi: _If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know_

Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

(Tears begin to appear in Justin's eyes)__

Riku: _There'll come a day when you're losing your way  
And you won't know where you belong_

Aqua: _They say that "home is where your heart is"  
So follow your heart and know that you can't go wrong  
_

(Justin joins, his voice full of emotion)_  
_

Justin: _If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know_

Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

All: _If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know_

Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead where you belong  
I know your heart will lead you home

(Everyone smiles, including Justin)

Justin: Thanks, my friends. While part of me doubted I will gain anything from my adventures, that has now passed. A part of me wondered if my place was with you guys, now I know that instinct was right.

Ventus: You have a song to sing?

Justin: You might like this one.

(Justin transforms his Keyblade into a guitar and starts to play the song "Faith of the Heart")

Justin: _It's been a long road  
Getting from there to here  
It's been a long time  
But my time is finally near  
_

(Aqua joins in)_  
_

Aqua: _And I can feel the change in the wind right now  
Nothing's in my way  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No they're not gonna hold me down  
_

(The others join in)_  
_

All: _'Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith, I've got faith, faith of the heart_

Ventus: _It's been a long night  
Trying to find my way  
Been through the darkness  
Now I've finally had my day_

Kairi: _And I will see my dream come alive at last  
I will touch the sky  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No they're not gonna change my mind_

All: _'Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith, I've got faith, faith of the heart_

Xion: _I know that we're so cold  
We've seen the darkest days  
But now the winds I feel  
Are only winds of change  
I've been through the fire  
I've been through the rain  
But I'll be flying, oh yeah_

All: _'Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith, I've got faith, faith of the heart_

Justin: _It's been a long road_

Aqua: Amazing. Definitely fits how far you have come.

Justin: Glad you like it. I've got another song, this one is more aggressive.

Lea: Play it.

(Justin begins to play the song "Gravity Hurts")

Justin: _Tension is risin'  
Gravity hurts  
Everythin's fallin' apart  
_Terra: _Choosin' the right side  
_Aqua: _Choosin' our faith  
_Ventus: _Choosin' is what we must do  
_Aqua, Terra, and Ventus: _Everyone's countin' on you_

All: _For freedom we rise  
Learn to fly, reach the sky  
Legend will carry you thousands of miles  
Take a stand, hold the land  
Make sure that everyone's ready to win  
Find the speed, all you need  
Team up for battle we fly  
Fly_

We fly  
Gravity hurts

Sora: _Creatures keep comin'  
_Kairi: _Reachin' within  
_Riku: _Stealthy they climb from the dark  
Yeah  
_Roxas: _Searchin' for wisdom  
_Namine: _Searchin' for truth  
_Lea: _Show us the things you can do  
_Xion: _Maybe it's all up to you, yeah_

All: _For freedom we rise  
Learn to fly, reach the sky  
Legend will carry you thousands of miles  
Take a stand, hold the land  
Make sure that everyone's ready to win  
Find the speed, all you need  
Team up for battle we fly  
Fly_

All: _For freedom we rise  
Learn to fly, reach the sky  
Legend will carry you thousands of miles  
Take a stand, hold the land  
Make sure that everyone's ready to win  
Find the speed, all you need  
Team up for battle_

All: _For freedom we rise  
Learn to fly, reach the sky  
Legend will carry you thousands of miles  
Take a stand, hold the land  
Make sure that everyone's ready to win  
Find the speed, all you need  
Team up for battle we fly  
Fly_

Roxas: That was very good.

Justin: You're welcome.

(Sora yawns)

Xion: Let's get our sleep

(They lie down next to each other and fall asleep.)


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-The Emperor's New Groove Part 3-The Bridge, the Café, and the Chase**

(We come upon the woods; Pacha is washing his face with the nearby river, while Justin and his friends are nearby eating some rations they brought. Kuzco walks up to Pacha.)

Kuzco: Uh, hey. (Hands Pacha his poncho) Thanks.

Pacha: Oh. (Takes the poncho) No problem.

Kuzco: Feels like wool.

Pacha: Yeah.

Kuzco: Alpaca?

Pacha: Oh, yeah, it is.

Kuzco: Oh, yeah, I thought so. It's nice.

Pacha: My wife made it.

Aqua (hearing the conversation): Oh, she knits?

Pacha: Crochets.

Roxas: Crochets? Nice.

Pacha: Thanks.

Kuzco: So…I was thinking that when I got back to the city, we'd…I mean, there's lots hilltops, and maybe I might…

Sora: Are you saying you've changed your mind?

Kuzco: Oh, well, I…

Kairi: Because you that means you're doing something nice for someone else.

Kuzco: I know that.

Ventus: And you're all right that?

Kuzco: Yes. (Pacha, as well Justin and his friends, look at him hard. Then Pacha holds out his hand.) What? (He holds out his hoof)

Terra: Don't shake unless you mean it.

(Kuzco shakes Pacha's hand.)

Xion: All right. Let's get you back to the palace.

Pacha: Oh, by the way, thanks.

Kuzco (smugly): No…thank you.

(They head back to the palace. Sometime later, they reach a bridge. Sora and the others are giving Justin some on the fly training.)

Pacha: Okay. Once we cross this bridge, it's only an hour to the palace.

Kuzco: Good, because believe it or not, I think I need a bath.

Namine: I believe it.

Kuzco: What was that?

Pacha: Nothing. (Falls through a rotting board and gets caught in the vines under the bridge, along with Justin and his friends) Ohh! Whoa! Kuzco! Kuzco!

Kuzco: (nonchalantly) Yeah?

Riku: Quick, help us up!

Kuzco: No, I don't think I will.

Pacha: You're going to leave us here?

Kuzco: Well, I was going to have you twelve imprisoned for life, but I kind of like this better.

Sora: We thought you were a changed man.

Kuzco: Oh, come on, I had to say something to get you twelve to take me back to the city.

Lea: So all of it was a lie?!

Kuzco: Well, yeah. No, wait. Uh, yeah, yeah, it was all a lie. Toodles. (Walks away)

Roxas: (yells) WE SHOOK HANDS ON IT!

Kuzco: (coming back) You know, the funny thing about shaking hands is...you need hands. Ha! Okay. Buh-bye. (falls through boards and also gets caught in the vines) Aah!

Pacha: Are you okay? Are you all right?

Kuzco: Yeah. Yeah, I think I'm all right.

Sora: Good! (Power punches him, with a snarl) That's for going back on your promise!

Kuzco: (hits them back) Yeah, that's for kidnapping me and taking me to that village...which I'm still gonna destroy, by the way. Ah ha ha ha! (See Terra coming in fast) No touchy. (Terra slams him with his Keyblade, which sends him slamming into the rock wall) Ooh!

Pacha: Why did I risk my life for a selfish brat like you? I was always taught that there was some good in everyone, but, ooh, you proved me wrong.

Kuzco: Oh, boo-hoo. Now I feel really bad. Bad llama.

Pacha: I could've let you die out there in that jungle, and then all my problems would be over.

Kuzco: Well, that makes you ugly and stupid.

Pacha: Let's end this.

Kuzco: Ladies first.

Pacha: Aah!

Kuzco: Yaah!

(Kuzco and Pacha fly at each other and begin fighting. The stress causes the bridge to collapse, which cause everyone to fall into the crevice below. They suddenly bang into pairs, Pacha with Kuzco, Terra with Lea, Riku with Xion, Sora with Kairi and Ventus in a trio, Roxas with Namine, and Justin with Aqua. Further down there are crocodiles)

Kuzco: What are we gonna do? Aah! What are we gonna do? We're gonna die! We're gonna die! That's it for me!

Sora: I'm thinking.

(Justin looks up and sees some vines.)

Justin (remembering the Three Virtues from the Bionicle Series): _This is a Unity challenge._ We're not. I have an idea. Everyone, link your arms with you partner or partners.

(They do that.)

Aqua (Seeing what Justin is planning, smiles): I like how you think.

Justin: Everyone ready.

Others expect Kuzco: Ready!

Justin: Okay, everyone, push against each other's backs, and we'll walk up the canyon. Go.

(Everyone pushes. Kuzco doesn't and is slammed into the canyon wall.)

Kuzco (to Pacha): Ow! You did that on purpose! (Shoves back)

Justin: No he didn't! Unity is only thing that will get us out of this so work together.

Aqua: We're following Justin's lead on this.

Justin: Right foot.

Kuzco: Who's right, yours or mine.

Justin: Each group can choose.

Aqua: I go on your right, Justin.

(Everyone choose which right foot to follow.)

Sora: Ready?

Riku: Ready!

Justin: Right. Left

(They begin to climb out)

Kuzco: Ha ha! Look, we're moving! (Looks down at the crocodiles) Aah!

Pacha: Don't look down! Now, stay with me. Stay with me. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right!

(The crevice begins widening so that they can't go up anymore.)

Kuzco (to Justin): Now what, genius?

Justin: Working on it. Okay, here's the deal. Each group will have one stretch out while the other grabs the ropes.

Kuzco: How do I know Pacha here won't me fall after he grabs the rope.

Pacha: You're just going to have to trust me!

(Each group has their strongest member stretch out, while Ventus and Sora work together to help Kairi. Aqua elects to push Justin up. Justin is stunned by Aqua's strength.)

Justin: Not to break your concentration, Aqua, but you're as strong as Terra.

(Terra hears this and blushes. Aqua blushes as well but keep focused on the situation at hand.)

Kuzco (To Pacha, grunting): It's a good thing you're not a big, fat guy, or this would be really difficult.

Kairi: I almost… (Grabs a vine) Got it.

(The others grab their vines, and help each other onto each other's backs, while Kairi pulls on her vine to allow Ventus to grab on as well. They start to climb. Pacha is having difficulty with his, which stuck on a brush.)

Pacha (gives it a tug): It's stuck.

Kuzco: Take your time. No hurry here. (Scorpions fall into his fur) Scorpions! Aah ha ha!

Pacha: Kuzco!

(Kuzco scrambles and gets his mouth stuck in an opening in the wall. The scorpions make their way to Pacha who slams back against the wall to kill them. The banging wakes up the bats that live in the cave. Since Kuzco's mouth is blocking the entrance, they all fly into his mouth until he's pushed back from the opening and they can fly out. The momentum makes him and Pacha fly all the way up to the top of the canyon wall, just as the others finish climbing up.)

Sora (after a second of being stunned): Well that was unexpected.

(The Canyon wall starts to crumble, threatening to take Sora and Pacha with it.)

Justin: LOOK OUT!

(Kuzco pulls Pacha back, while Justin pulls Sora away.)

Justin: All right!

Kuzco: Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Oh, look at me and my bad self. I snatched you right out of the air. 'Oooh, I'm a crumbly canyon wall and I'm taking you with me.' Well, not today, pal. Uh-huh. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. Uh-huh.

Pacha: You just saved my life.

Kuzco: Huh? So?

Pacha: I knew it.

Kuzco: Knew what?

Pacha: That there is some good in you after all.

Kuzco: Oh, no.

Pacha: Admit it.

Kuzco: Wrong.

Pacha: Yes, there is.

Kuzco: Nuh-uh.

Pacha: I think there is.

Kuzco: Nuh-uh!

Pacha: Hey, you could've let me fall.

Kuzco: Come on, what's the big deal? Nobody's that heartless. Don't read too much into it. It was a one-time thing.

Pacha: Right. Sure.

(While Pacha and Kuzco talk, Sora and the other talk to Justin.)

Sora: You came up with an idea that got us out while I was drawing blanks.

Roxas: And you saved Sora's life.

Justin: Where are you all going with this?

Aqua: Those traits are those of a strong leader.

Justin: I'm still an apprentice.

Terra: That shouldn't matter.

Kairi: At least expect a role of deputy leader for now, Justin.

Justin (Smiles, knowing what Kairi means): All right.

Pacha: Let's get going, with that bridge out, it's a four day walk to the palace.

Kuzco (surprised): What? You mean all of you are still taking me back?

Ventus: We shook on it, didn't we?

Kuzco: Well, yeah, but I hope you realize that doesn't change a thing. I'm still building Kuzcotopia when I get back.

Pacha: Well, four days is a long time. Who knows? Maybe you'll change your mind.

Kuzco: Uh-huh. Four days. What are the chances of you carrying me?

Pacha: Not good.

(Some time later, we Pacha carrying Kuzco.)

Pacha: Low blood sugar, huh?

Kuzco: Yeah, it's a curse. Ha.

Lea: Well, as soon as we get something to eat, you're walking the rest of the way.

(They arrive at a restaurant, but there is a sign over the door that states 'No Llama's'. They look at each other and think.)

Waitress: Welcome to Mudka's Meat Hut, home of the mug...of meat. What'll it be?

Pacha: Ahem. We'll have thirteen specials. Is that all right, dear?

(Kuzco is now dressed up like a woman.)

Kuzco: Oh, whatever you say, pumpkin. You know what I like.

Pacha: Hee hee hee. We're on our honeymoon. (Mentioning to Justin and his friends) And they are family friends.

Waitress: Bless you for coming out in public. So that's thirteen specials, two for the couple, and eleven for the friends.

Kuzco: And an onion log. To split.

Justin: And we'll each have a side of mashed potatoes and corn.

Waitress: Ordering! I need thirteen heartburns a deep-fried doorstop, and eleven potatoes and corn dishes on table twelve and thirteen.

(As soon as she is gone, the group laughs.)

Pacha: Okay, so I'll admit this was a good idea.

Kuzco: When will you learn that all my ideas are good ones?

Xion: That's funny, because I thought going into the jungle by yourself, being chased by jaguars, lying to us to take you back to the palace, were all really bad ideas.

Kuzco: Anything sounds bad when you say it with that attitude.

(The waitress returns with the meals.)

Waitress: Hot and crispy pillbug for the happy couple and the friends. Mazeltov.

Pacha (opening his pillbug): Oh boy. (starts eating)

(Kuzco is disgusted by the sight of the pillbug. Justin scratches his head.)

Aqua (stops eating and swallows her bite): You okay?

Justin: I'm fine. It's just I never thought I see the day I would be eating something like this. I hate bugs. Might as well get this over with.

(Justin opens his pillbug, and takes a bite, and is surprised by its taste)

Justin: This is actually pretty good. (Continues eating.)

(Kuzco see this and becomes more disgusted, and nearly heaves)

Pacha: Oh, here, let me get that for you. (Opens Kuzco's pillbug)

Kuzco: Bleaggh! Uck!

Pacha: Where are you going?

Kuzco: I'm just going to slip into the kitchen and have a word with the chef.

Pacha: You're gonna get us thrown out.

Kuzco: Please. With this disguise, I'm invisible.

Guy at bar: (watches Kuzco walk by then gives Pacha a thumbs up) Heh heh! (Pacha gives the thumbs up back.)

(Yzma and Kronk walk in and sit right behind Pacha.)

Yzma: We've been walking around in circles for who knows how long. That is the last time we take directions from a squirrel. I should have done away with Kuzco myself when I had the chance.

(Pacha hears this and coughs. Justin and his friends stop eating and listen closely while not giving themselves away.)

Yzma: And to make that even worse, that buffoon Pete won't give me the power he promised in return for the Heart Crystal until Kuzco is dead.

Aqua: Pete's here?!

Justin: What's a Heart Crystal?

Kairi: When we finish up here, we'll get our answers.

Kronk: Oh, you really gotta stop beating yourself up about that. (Yzma bends her fork.) Uh-oh. I'll get you another one there, Yzma. (To Pacha) You using that fork there, pal? (Pacha hands him the fork, Kronk looks at him as well as Justin and his friends) Hey, don't I know any of you?

Pacha: I don't think so.

Kronk: Wrestled you in high school?

Pacha: Don't remember that.

Kronk: Metal shop? I got it! Miss Narca's interpretive dance - two semesters. I was usually in the back because of my weak ankles. Come on, pal. You gotta help me out here.

Pacha: I don't think we've ever met, but we've gotta go. (Gets up and begins walking away towards the kitchen, along with Justin and his friends)

Kronk: Don't worry, I'll think of it.

(In the kitchen, Kuzco is talking to the chef.)

Kuzco: Look, all I know is the food looked iffy. I'm not the only one that thinks that, I'm sure.

Pacha: (from the doorway) Psst! Hey!

Kuzco (while the chef gets increasingly angry): So, I'm just checking to make sure you're going to take the main course up a notch.

Aqua: Come on.

(Pacha and Terra wrestle Kuzco away.)

Kuzco: It's a simple question. Is there or is there not anything edible...on this menu?

Pacha (see Kronk approaching the door): Gah! (Pushes Kuzco in the opposite direction)

Kuzco: Hey, I didn't ask him about dessert yet!

(They hide in a storage room)

Kronk: Hey, pal, what's your policy on making special orders?

Chef: All right, buster, that's it! You want a special order, then you make it! I quit!

Kronk: Yeah, but I -

Chef: I try and I try, but there's no respect for anyone with vision. That's it! There's just nothing I can do about it!

Kronk: Please don't go.

Waitress: Three pork combos, extra bacon on the side, two chili cheese samplers, a basket of liver and onion rings, a catch of the day, and a steak cut in the shape of a trout. You got all that, honey?

Kronk: Three oinkers wearing pants, plate of hot air, basket of grandma's breakfast, and change the bull to a gill, got it.

Kuzco: What's going on?

Terra (wrestling a window cover open): No time to explain. We gotta get out of here.

Yzma: What is he doing in there?

Terra (opening the cover): Unh! Come on!

Kuzco: In a minute, I'm still hungry.

Pacha: No, Kuzco!

Kuzco: Okay, I'll make it simple for you. I'll have a spinach omelet with wheat toast. You got it?

Kronk: Can do.

Yzma: What's taking so long?

Kronk: Pickup!

Yzma: Kronk! What are you doing?

Kronk: Kinda busy here.

Yzma: Why am I not surprised?

Kronk: Your order's up!

(From here on out every time Yzma and Kuzco speak, they come in the door to the kitchen and go right back out. Like as soon as one of them walks out the other walks in. During this, Pacha, as well as Justin and his friends hide in different places in the kitchen)

Yzma: (walks in) Ohh! Oh, well, while you're at it, make me the special. And hold the gravy! (walks out)

Kronk: Check. Pickup!

Kuzco: (walks in) You know what? On second thought, make my omelette a meat pie. (Walks out)

Kronk: Meat pie. Check.

Yzma: (walks in) Kronk! Can I order the potatoes as a side dish?

Kronk: I'll have to charge you full price.

Yzma: Ooh! (walks out)

Kuzco: (walks in) Hey, how about a side of potatoes, my buddy? (Walks out)

Kronk: You got it. Want cheese on those potatoes?

Yzma: (walks in) Thank you, Kronk. Cheddar will be fine. (Walks out)

Kronk: Cheddar spuds coming up.

Kuzco: (walks in) Spuds yes, cheese no. (Walks out)

Kronk: Hold the cheese.

Yzma: (walks in) No, I want the cheese. (Walks out)

Kronk: Cheese in.

Kuzco: (walks in) Cheese me no likee. (walks out)

Kronk: Cheese out.

Yzma: (walks in) Cheese in! (Walks out)

Kronk: Come on, make up your mind!

Kuzco: (walks in) Okay, okay, on second thought...

Kuzco & Yzma: (walks in) Make my potatoes a salad. (Kuzco ducks out before Yzma can see him. She rubs her ear to make sure that's she's not having hearing trouble, then walks out. Soon Pacha, as well as Justin and his friends stealthily exit the kitchen. Yzma goes and sits down at her table. Kuzco is directly across from her. Every time one of them lowers their menu, the other raises it. Pacha sees this and goes over to the Waitress.)

Pacha: Excuse me. You see that woman over there? (Whispers the rest to her)

Waitress: No problem, hon. We do that all the time.

(A few minutes later)

Waiters: (singing to Yzma) One, two, three, four. Happy, happy birthday from all of us to you. We wish it was our birthday so we could party, too. Happy, happy birthday, may all your dreams come true...

(While this is happening, Pacha and Terra snag Kuzco, and race out of the café.)

Kronk: (coming out of the kitchen) Ha ha ha! It's your birthday?

(Outside, Kuzco is struggling while the others get out.)

Kuzco: What are you doing?

Pacha: Look, there's two people in there looking for you.

Kuzco: What?

Aqua: A big guy and a skinny old woman.

Kuzco: Wait. Was this woman scary beyond all reason?

Roxas: Hell yeah.

Kuzco: That's Yzma and Kronk! I'm saved!

Namine: Trust me, they're not here to save you.

Kuzco: They'll take me back to the palace. Thanks for your help. You've all been great. I can take it from here.

Lea: You don't understand. They're trying to kill you.

Kuzco: Kill me? Their whole world revolves around me.

Sora: No, we can't let you!

Kuzco: What? Wha - oh, I get it!

Kairi: What?

Kuzco: None of you want to take me back to the palace. You want to keep me stranded out here forever.

Pacha: No!

Kuzco: This has all been an act, and I almost fell for it.

Justin: Will you just listen to us -

Kuzco: No, no, you listen to me. All you care about is that stupid hilltop!

Pacha: What?

Kuzco: You don't care about me. Now, just get out of here. Go!

Ventus: But -

Kuzco: Go on! Get outta here!

Pacha: Fine! Hmph! (leaves along with Justin and his friends)

(A minute later Yzma and Kronk come walking up.)

Yzma: Oh, this entire mess is your fault.

Kronk: What'd I do?

Yzma: If you hadn't mixed up those poisons, Kuzco would be dead now! There'll be no more diversions until we track that llama down and kill him!

Kronk: Said I was sorry. Can't we just let it go? Not even on your birthday.

Yzma: Kuzco must be eliminated. The empire will finally be rid of that useless slug.

Kronk: You've got a point. Nobody really seems to care that he's gone, do they?

(Kuzco hears all of this then runs off looking for Pacha as well as Justin and his friends.)

Kuzco: Pacha!

(A day later, we see Pacha in a valley, watching the lamas he herded graze. Justin and his friends are helping.)

Pacha: (talking to llamas) So there we were standing on the cliff, and the ground started to rumble. And just as it started to go, he grabbed me before I fell. Do you believe that? You know, call me crazy for following this guy all the way out here, but as much as he tries to deny it, I know there's some good in him. (As Kuzco walks up) Besides, I couldn't just leave him out here all alone. He's a lousy llama. I mean, a really lousy llama.

Kuzco: Hey, listen, Pacha, guys, you know, what I said to you back at the diner, that - that - I - I didn't really...

Sora: So, you tired of being a llama?

Kuzco: Ye-ee-ee-es!

(We then see them on their way to Pacha's village.)

Pacha: Okay, we're just gonna stop at the house and get some supplies.

Kuzco: Then we'll be on our way, right?

Pacha: Right.

(On their way up two villagers playing a game stop them)

Villager 1: Hey there, Pacha. You just missed your relatives.

Pacha: My relatives?

Villager 2: We just sent them up to your house.

Pacha: What did they look like?

Villager 2: See, there was this big guy and this older woman who was...how would you describe her?

Villager 1: Scary beyond all reason.

Villager 2: Yeah, that's it.

Terra: This is starting to get dangerous.

Justin: Now what?

(At Pacha's House, we see Chicha serving tea to Yzma)

Chicha: So, remind me again how you're related to Pacha?

Yzma: Why, I'm his third cousin's brother's wife's step-niece's great-aunt. (Chicha has a suspicious look on her face) Heh heh. Twice removed.

Chicha: Uh-huh.

Yzma: Isn't that right, Kronk?

(Kronk, Chaca, and Tipo are playing jump-rope.)

Chaca: Ninety nine monkeys jumpin' on the bed!

Kronk: One fell off and bumped his head!

Chicha: You know, I am so sorry that you had to come all this way, but as I said to you before, you may recall, Pacha is not here. I'll be sure and tell him you came by.

Yzma: Oh, would you, please? That would be just great. (Gestures too widely and her cup goes flying and hits the floor.) Oops. Silly me.

Chicha: (begins bending down to get it, since she's pregnant it takes a while) No, no. Allow me.

Yzma: (runs over to Kronk) She's hiding something. When I give the word, we search the house.

Kronk: Okay, but I still have ninety four monkeys to go.

Yzma: Grr! (runs back and sits down just as Chicha stands back up) So, while we're waiting for Paca -

Chicha: Pacha.

Yzma: Oh, yes. Perhaps we can have a tour of your lovely home.

Chicha: You know, why don't you just come back when Pacha gets home? I'm sure he'd love to show you the... (sees Pacha in the window) excuse me, won't you? I think I left something in the oven.

Kronk: This is my variation of double dutch. On the signal, we switch places.

(Yzma goes over to Kronk.)

Yzma: Kronk, it's time!

Kronk: Okay!

(They all switch and now Kronk is jumping rope with the kids and Yzma is turning the rope.)

Yzma: Ohh!

(In the kitchen, we see Pacha talking to Chicha)

Pacha: So, we have to get back to the palace, find the lab, and change him back.

Kuzco: Hi there! (Chicha hits him with a frying pan and he falls over.) Aah!

Pacha: That was him.

Chicha: Whoops.

(They talk some more, with Justin and his friends giving some details.)

Chicha: Go, I'll stall them long enough for you two to get a head start.

Pacha: Thanks, honey.

Kuzco (completely dazed): You have a lovely wife. They're both very pretty.

(Back in the living room, Yzma is checking a closet while Tipo is skipping rope while annoying her by saying great multiple times.)

Tipo: Great-great-great...

Yzma: Grr! All right! Are you through?

Tipo: ...great-great-aunt.

Chicha: (walks back in) So, where were we?

Yzma: Listen, sister, we're not leaving until -

Chicha: I show you the house. Of course.

(On the road, Justin and his friends are running full speed, with Pacha and Kuzco right behind them)

Kuzco: Was it a good idea to leave your family with those two?

Pacha: Oh, don't worry. They can handle themselves.

(Back at Pacha's house, Kronk and Yzma are locked in the closet)

Chicha: What do you mean the door is stuck? Try jiggling the handle.

Yzma: There is no handle in here.

Chichi (holding the handle): There's not? Are you sure? (The kids laugh)

Yzma: All right, I've had enough of this. Tell us where the talking llama is and we'll burn your house to the ground.

Kronk: Uh, don't you mean 'or'?

Yzma: (heavy sigh) Tell us where the talking llama is or we'll burn your house to the ground.

Chaca: Well, which is it? That seems like a pretty crucial conjunction.

Yzma: That's it! Kronk, break the door down!

Kronk: Break it down? Are you kidding me? This is hand-carved mahogany.

Yzma: I don't care, you fool. Get out of my way. I'll break it down myself. A-one...

Chicha: Okay, kids, you know what to do.

Yzma: Two...

Kids: Right, Mom!

Yzma: Three! Aah!

(They open the door, and Yzma comes running out, she slides on a wet floor and goes flying out the front door into a wheel barrow which goes right down the hill. Tipo holds up a can of tar and Yzma goes flying through it. Further down the hill Chaca holds up a pillow. Yzma hits it and is now covered in feathers. The wheel barrow hits a rock and Yzma goes flying towards a tree where a piñata is hung up for the children to hit. She knocks it out of the way, and is now the piñata.)

Village Woman: Okay, children, on your mark, get set, go!

Yzma: Ow! Ow! Stop it, you little brats! Huh? (Sees Justin, his friends, as well as Kuzco and Pacha running) Ow! Oh, there they go, Kronk! They're getting away!

Kronk: Ha ha ha! Well, I had a great time. Let's not wait until the next family reunion to get together.

Yzma: Kronk!

Kronk: I, uh, I gotta run.

(Shot of both groups of them racing back to the palace. There are red dots for Kuzco, Pacha as well Justin and his group, and blue triangles for Yzma and Kronk. Yzma and Kronk look down and see the red dots, they look behind them and see the blue triangles, and then they look at each other and shrug. Justin's group has made it over a bridge and they cut the rope so that Yzma and Kronk can't follow. Yzma and Kronk don't even slow down. They put on goggles like pilots used to wear and Kronk pulls a rope and wings pop out. They get partially over the canyon when Aqua uses a Thunder spell to hit the flying machine and they go down. Justin and his gang continue on to the palace.)


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-The Emperor's New Groove Part 4-Lethal Alchemy**

(We come inside Yzma's Chambers, where Justin and his friends, as well as Pacha and Kuzco have just entered after sneaking into the palace. They come upon the entrance to the lab.)

Kuzco: There it is.

(Pacha stands near the levers.)

Justin: Pull the lever.

(Pacha unknowingly pulls the trick lever, which cause the floor under Kuzco and Aqua to open)

Aqua (as she and Kuzco fall through): Wrong lever!

Pacha (sheepishly): Oops.

(Aqua and Kuzco come walking out a second later, soaking wet and a croc clamped down on Kuzco's tail and one on Aqua's hip cloth. They hit the crocs and they run away.)

Aqua: Okay, someone tell me why does she even have that lever in the first place?

(When the two rejoin the others, Justin pulls the correct lever and they all get thrown into roller coaster cars.)

Announcer: Please remain seated and keep your arms and legs in at all times.

(The cars head down in a steep drop.)

Justin: WHOA!

(After 3 minutes of high speed loops, corkscrews, and turns, they arrive at the lab. They climb out of the cars. They quickly search the lab.)

Roxas: This advisor has got quite the lab.

Pacha (looking at vials): What does it look like?

Kuzco: I don't know. Just keep looking.

Terra (opening a cabinet full of vials): Over here. It has to be one of these. (Looking trough the vials) Lions, tigers, bears (finds the human section, but the vial is not there)

Yzma: Oh, my. Looking for this? (Holds up the vial)

Kuzco: No! It can't be! How did you get back here before us?

Yzma: (pause) Uh...how did we, Kronk?

Kronk: Well, you got me. (From out of nowhere he pulls down a map that shows them falling into the river after the lightening strike) By all accounts, it doesn't make sense.

Yzma: Oh, well, back to business.

Kuzco: Okay, I admit it. Maybe I wasn't as nice as I should have been, but, Yzma, do you really want to kill me?

Yzma: Just think of it as you're being let go, that your life's going in a different direction, that your body's part of a permanent outplacement.

Kronk: Hey, that's kind of like what he said to you when you got fired.

Yzma: I know. It's called a cruel irony - like my dependence on you.

Kuzco: I can't believe this is happening!

Yzma: Then I bet you weren't expecting this! (Begins to lift up her dress)

Pacha: No!

Kuzco: Aah!

Yzma: (reveals a knife in her garter) Aha!

Kuzco: Oh, okay.

Yzma: Ha ha! (To Kronk as she tosses him the knife) Finish them off!

Shoulder Devil: Hey, you're not backing down now, are you, big guy?

Kronk: Uh, where's the other guy? (The shoulder angel shows up and he's having his hair done. He's sitting in a hair dryer like in a beauty salon.) Yo!

Shoulder Angel: (hops up) Sorry I'm late. So, what'd I miss?

Kronk: Well, Yzma just tossed me this knife and asked me to, you know, take them out. Then this guy popped up and we waited for you, and quite honestly -

(Yzma turns to look at Pacha, Kuzco, Justin and his group who shrug in confusion. She turns back to Kronk.)

Yzma: Kronk! Why did I think you could do this? This one simple thing. It's like I'm talking to a monkey.

Shoulder Angel: Whoa now.

Yzma: A really, really big, stupid monkey named Kronk!

Shoulder Devil: Ouch.

Yzma: And do you want to know something else? I've never liked your spinach puffs. Never!

(Kronk gasps and cries, the shoulder angle comforting him.)

Shoulder Devil: That's it. (Cocking his trident) She's going down.

Shoulder Angel: Now, now, remember, guys. From above, the wicked shall receive their just reward.

(They all look up and see the chandelier hanging right above Yzma.)

Kronk, Angel & Devil: That'll work.

(Kronk cuts the rope but Yzma is so skinny that she fits right through the middle of the chandelier.)

Kronk: Strange. That usually works.

Yzma: And so does this! (Pulls the lever)

Kronk: Ah. Should have seen that coming. (Falls through the opening in the floor) Whoa!

(While Yzma relishes in the moment, Pacha wrestles the vial from her grasp. A battle quickly erupts over its possession. When Kuzco rams Yzmas into the vial cabinet, she knocks it over to confuse Justin and the others.)

Yzma: Oops. Clumsy me. Which one? Which one? (pulls a lever) Better hurry. I'm expecting company.

(Guards from all sides, as well as a army of Heartless appear)

Roxas: This keeps getting better and better.

Yzma: Kill them! They murdered the emperor!

(The Guards and the Heartless charge)

Kuzco: No, wait! I'm the emperor! It's me - Kuzco! They're not listening to me!

Pacha: Just take 'em all!

Soldiers: Yaah!

(Vials are thrown and some of the guards get changed into animals)

Yzma: Get them!

Cow: Hey, I've been turned into a cow. Can I go home?

Yzma: You're excused. Anyone else?

Animals: No, we're good.

Yzma: Get them!

Aqua: Justin, guard Pacha and Kuzco with your life.

Justin: What?!

Terra: Just do it!

(Pacha and Kuzco run in one direction with Justin in tow, while Sora his friends summon their armor and Keyblades, and start cutting their way through the enemy ranks in a running battle in another direction.)

Pacha: We've gotta change you back. Try this one.

(Kuzco gets turned into a turtle.)

Kuzco: Uh, Pacha? A little help!

Pacha (picking up Kuzco): Come on! Come on!

(The guards are closing in. Pacha surfs down a rail, using Kuzco as a board. Jusitn is close behind.)

Kuzco: Aah!

(A squad of Heartless form up at the bottom of the stairs)

Pacha: Oh, please be something with wings.

(Kuzco turns into a bird and flies over the interior water tank.)

Kuzco: Yeah! We're flyin'! (It turns out he's a small bird.) Uh-oh!

(They drop back to the ground. A guard charges them, but Justin gets in between. The two clash and fight for a minute before Justin, dodging a feral swing, pierces the guard with a thrust to the heart. Justin is stunned and shakes, overwhelmed by the act. Suddenly a male voice is heard, sounding a lot like someone who has been in the military.)

Voice: _You're a soldier, not a murder or a monster._

(Justin closes his eyes takes a few deep breaths and remembers Kairi's words)

Kairi: _Let the thought sicken you and disgust you._

(Justin tightens his grip on his Keyblade. He opens his eyes, now with a look of determination and focus. As the guards and Heartless close in, he lets loose with a fire spell. This sends several fire balls at them, hitting a few, and driving the others back.)

Justin: You want them; you're going to have to go through me!

(Sora and the others suddenly smash through a wall, joining up with Kuzco, Justin, and Pacha)

Sora: KEEP MOVING!

Kuzco (to Pacha): We're not getting anywhere with you picking the vials. I'm picking the next one.

Kairi (destroying a Heartless with a fire bolt): Fine by us!

Kuzco: Give me that one! (Gets changed into a whale) Don't any of you say a word. (The bridge crumbles under his weight and they land in the canals)

Yzma: Quick! Drain the canals!

Pacha: Open up! (Gives Kuzco another vial)

Kuzco: (a llama again) Yay! I'm a llama again! Wait...

(The canals are drained and Justin's group is left hanging on the side. They quickly start climbing and now have two vials left. The soldiers charge after them but fall to the ground. Justin's group quickly reach a safe place.)

Ventus: Only two left. It has to be one of these.

(Yzma, using a curitan as a rope, slams into Pacha and Kuzco, causing the two vials to land on the ground. Kuzco and Yzma quickly get into a melee, which cause Yzma to land on one of the vials, which explodes violently.)

Xion: No!

(Concealed by the smoke of the blast, Yzma laughs wickedly, thinking she had won, but the smoke clears, revealing she has been turned into a kitten. She meows.)

Kuzco: I'll take that. (Takes the human vial from her.)

Pacha: This is the one. This'll change you back to a human.

Kuzco: (Yzma launches herself at him and he drops the vial.) Ow! Hey, get her off!

Pacha (tries to get Yzma off but is clawed and fall over the edge, but manages to grab a ledge): Whoa!

Kuzco: Get her off me! Aah! Ow! (Slams Yzma into the wall)

Pacha: Drink the potion!

Kuzco: Okay, okay! Aah! Where did it go? Where is it?

Yzma: (holding the vial) Looking for this? (She sounds like she's been sucking helium) Is that my voice? Is that my voice? Oh, well.

Kuzco: No! Don't drop it!

Yzma: I'm not going to drop it, you fool! I'm going to drink it! And once I turn back into my beautiful self, I'm going to kill you! Ha ha ha!

(Yzma attempts to open the vial, but can't get the stopper off. She throws it, but jumps after it, only to drop straight down. The vial lands on a different ledge. Kuzco goes after the vial. Justin and his friends are ambushed by Heatless.)

Pacha: (Starts sliding off the edge) Uhh! Whoa! Uhh! Oh-oh-oh! Kuzco!

Kuzco: Be right there! Give me a minute! (Tries to reach the vial before it falls too) Uhh! Uhh! Uhh!

Pacha: Kuzco! (Loses his grip with one of his hands) Whoa! Kuzco! Aah! (Kuzco catches him before he falls) Oh. The vial! (The vial drops down. Justin and the others help Kuzco and Pacha)

Sora: Kuzco, you lost the vial, you've lost the chance to change back.

Kuzco: At least I didn't lose a friend.

(Suddenly, Yzma is seen shooting back up, vial in hand and laughing, but she slams into a ceiling, dropping it.)

Pacha: The vial! You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?

(They link arms and begin to climb up to the vial, but Yzma gets there first.)

Yzma: Ah ha ha ha ha! I win.

(Suddenly a trick door slams open and smashes her against the wall.)

Kronk: Whoa.

Pacha: (catches the vial) Got it!

Kronk: What are the odds of that trapdoor leading me out here?

Kuzco & Pacha: Yeah! Uhh.

Pacha: Here, uh, let me get this for you.

(Before he can open the vial, it's snatched by a telekinetic hold, and flies up to a armored hand. Sora looks up see a familiar cat.)

Sora: Pete!

(Sure enough, Pete the cat is standing on a ledge some distance away, holding the vial in one hand and a different potion in the other.)

Pete: What's the matter, can't get up here, well boo hoo! I came here to make sure Yzma hold up her end of the bargain.

Justin: How that's going happen, you using that potion there?

Pete: This must be Justin Durante; Sheldon has told me and Xehanort about you, as well about you aiding Sora freeing Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. (To Terra) Terra, Xehanort has also sent me to offer you a place in his ranks. Join him, and you can become a Keyblade Master.

Terra (now too strong in spirit and heart to be baited, letting his armor's helmet to disappear): I'll never go back to that life again, I have already put the past behind me, but I will confront the damage I have caused. And besides, (looking at Aqua) why would I betray my friends and the one I love.

Pete: What about becoming a Keyblade Master?

Terra (chuckles): As for that, (hurls his Keyblade at Pete) I'm already a Keyblade Master!

(Terra's Ends of the Earth Keyblade slams into Pete, causing him to drop the human vial. Aqua quickly uses telekinesis to catch it and puts it in a pocket. Pete stands up, and is very angry. While this is happening, Yzma wiggles off the wall)

Pete: Let's see you handle this!

(Pete tosses the vial he was holding at Yzma, who catches it and quickly drinks it. In an explosion, Yzma is transformed into a creature that Justin recognizes.)

Justin: Look out everybody, Yzma has just been changed into a Spinosuarus.

(With a roar, Yzma attacks. While easily massive, she is limited by moving space. Justin and his friends quickly beat Yzma. Pete groans in frustration, and takes out another vial.)

Pete: Let's see you defeat this with such ease.

(The vial hits Yzma, causing it explode in a cloud of smoke. As Justin and his friends take defensive stances, a black blur tackles Justin. The vial has changed Yzma into a creature Justin knows as a Xenomorph. After Justin knocks Yzma off, he gives some warnings.)

Justin: Watch that tail and those jaws, and the blood is acidic.

(Justin and his friends fight Yzma, forcing her to the edge. Terra seizes the moment and slams Yzma off the edge. Justin and his friends jump after her, using an Aero spell to land safely on the ground. Pete teleports some distance away. He takes out one last vial.)

Pete: Not bad. But you won't be able stand against this!

(Pete throws the vial, which Yzma catches and drinks. In a flash of smoke, Yzma stands up, now changed into a tall, lean, black armored being with sharp claws. She checks herself out and is intrigued.)

Yzma: Interesting, I might want to stay in this form.

Justin: Great. Yzma has been changed into a Vortixx and she enjoys it.

Yzma: Now to deal with you eleven.

(Yzma fires a shadow blast, and the battle resumes again. Despite her power and strength, Justin and his friends use teamwork to wear her down. In anger, Yzma unleashes a storm of shadow energy. After dodge the blasts, Justin gets an idea.)

Justin: Surround her, and combine your powers.

(Justin and his friends channel all of their energies into their Keyblades, and fire at Yzma. The combined power creates an explosion that defeats Yzma, who reverts back into kitten form.)

Pete (realizing he is outnumbered): I'm outta here!

(Pete runs off. Pacha and Kuzco quickly join the others. Aqua gives Kuzco the human vial, after opening it. Kuzco takes it.)

Kuzco: Well, see you on the other side.

(He drinks it and returns to human form. Sora decides to ask a question)

Sora: Hey Kuzco, do you know where a Heart Crystal is?

Kuzco: You mean a glowing crystal in the shape of a heart?

Kairi: Yes.

Kuzco (pulls out said crystal): I grabbed it while the way down here, though you might want it.

Aqua (takes the crystal): Thanks.

(Justin and his friends transform their Keyblades into Keyblade gliders.)

Pacha: Good luck.

Justin: Same with both of you.

(Justin and his friends then blast off into the night sky, disappearing in eleven flashes of light.)

Kuzco: Thanks.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Infromation and Swimming Lessons**

(We come upon Disney Castle, where Justin and his friends are landing on a balcony, letting their Keyblade armor disappear and their Keyblade Gliders change back into Keyblades. They head to the main conference chamber, where King Mickey and Queen Minnie are talking to a elderly sorcerer. Sora and the others recognize the sorcerer.)

Sora: Yen Sid.

Yen Sid: Sora, it's nice to see you again. I see that Aqua, Terra and Ventus are rescued.

Aqua: We had some help.

(Justin walks to the head of the group, making himself visible to Yen Sid)

Yen Sid: You must be Aqua's new apprentice.

Justin: Justin Durante is my name.

Yen Sid: That I know. (To Terra) Congratulations on your passing of the Mark of Mastery, Master Terra.

Terra: Thanks.

Yen Sid: And I know of your relationship with Aqua. While Master Eraqus would lecture of the dangers of Keyblade Masters forming relationships, I have seen the strength of bond between Sora and Kairi. If you two are happy with each other and are willing to brave dangers together, I won't be in the way.

Aqua and Terra (holding each other's hands): Thanks.

Justin: We also have something to show you.

Yen Sid: A Heart Crystal.

(Aqua hands Yen Sid the Heart Crystal.)

Yen Sid: So the legend is coming true.

Riku: Legend?

Yen Sid: This Heart Crystal is one of seven. Each have incredible power, but if you combine all seven, you can command the power of the Kingdom Hearts themselves.

Roxas: So Xehanort is going after these crystals?

Yen Sid: The legend is that a great battle will take place over possession of the Heart Crystals, and the evil forces that are hunting them will be betrayed, and the warriors of light will be put to the ultimate test. If the warriors of light fail, then not just this universe, but all of reality will be consumed by darkness.

Justin: I believe Sheldon might be the traitor, because he said that he would bring an era of so-called "peace and progress".

Yen Sid: We'll never know until we're sure. Since Sheldon Cooper and his friends are now Xehanort's new apprentices.

Kairi: They'll be much more dangerous now.

Xion: Then we must hurry.

Mickey: You should get some rest; we'll located the second crystal.

Sora: Thanks.

Namine: Anyone up for some swimming?

Aqua: Sure.

Ventus: The Land of Departure has some great places, including a pool.

(The eleven head to the Land of the Departure before turning in for the night. The next day, they head to the pool, all wearing swim shorts and swim suits. Aqua is not there, while Justin stands at the sides, in a shirt and some swimming shorts, with Terra waiting for Aqua.)

Sora (after surfacing): Where's Aqua?

Xion: She said she wanted to give Terra a surprise.

Riku: This is quite the pool.

Terra: Master Eraqus always said we should get plenty of recreational time due the amount of training we undergone.

Aqua: I'm here.

(Terra and Justin turn and see Aqua in a robe.)

Terra: You did say you had a surprise for me. What is it?

Aqua (giggles): It's not one thing but two things.

(She unties the robe and lets it slide off, revealing a light blue bikini with blue straps, as well as a athletic but feminine body that has a noticeable layer of musculature. Terra is speechless while Justin smiles a bit.)

Justin: Now I know what you have been doing during the last month in the gym. You look stunning.

(Aqua walks over to Terra.)

Aqua (playfully): Like what you see?

Terra: You look very beautiful; you have definitely been working out.

Aqua (gives Terra a quick kiss): Come on, let's join the other.

(Aqua and Terra dive in, but Justin stays on the sides. After some minutes, Xion notices something.)

Xion: You okay, Justin?

Justin: I'm fine. I'm just not much of a swimmer.

Aqua (smiles): I can help.

(She dives under the water and swims toward Justin)

Justin: What going on here, Aqua?

(Aqua surfaces and pulls Justin into the water with a large splash. Justin quickly surfaces and proceeds to keep himself afloat.)

Justin: You know we're getting a little too old for that.

(Aqua splashes Justin, who splashes back. Soon everyone is splashing each other, laughing while they do that. After some time they stop.)

Sora: Want to learn how to swim?

Justin: If you're talking about refreshing my memory, sure.

(Sora and the others then teach Justin swimming techniques. Justin has some difficultly at first, but with some help, he starts to swim like a natural. Sometime later, they all get out and dry themselves off.)

Justin: Thanks guys.

Lea: That's what friends are for.

(Over the next week, Justin and his friends have some fun, as well as Justin continuing his training. Soon, a pigeon arrives with a message attached to its leg. It's a summons from Yen Sid and King Mickey. The eleven quickly travel to Disney Castle, and enter the conference chamber, only bothering to let the helmets of their armor to disappear.)

Justin: I'm guessing you found the second crystal.

Yen Sid: We found the remaining six, but the next one we're sending you after is in the most danger.

Sora: Which world?

Mickey: It's one you have been to twice. Are you familiar with a certain pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow?

Riku: Of course, Sora has been there twice, and me and Kairi joined him in the second time he was there.

Aqua: Jack Sparrow? He's dead if I recall. Yes, Sora told me, Terra, and Ventus.

Ventus: If Jack Sparrow is dead, why are we being sent to that world?

Yen Sid: The Heart Crystal there is in possession of the East India Trading Company and Lord Beckett.

Lea: Let me guess, Xehanort has sent Pete to gain the crystal, in return for helping Beckett wipe out all of the pirates.

Mickey: Normally yes, but this time, Xehanort has sent one of Sheldon's friends, Howard, to acquire the crystal.

Terra: The so-called womanizer. I battled him once, I'll do it again.

Xion: Where exactly are we going?

Yen Sid: Singapore, Will Turner and the others are launching a rescue operation, but they're heading there to get the charts required.

Justin: Then let's get moving.

(The eleven summon their Keyblade Gliders, and take off at once, ready for anything.)


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End part 1: Smashing Singapore and Traveling to the Locker**

(We are in Singapore, and we see Justin and his friends warp in and land at a secure place in the outskirts. They decided to keep their armor on, but let their helmets disappear.)

Ventus: Where do we start looking?

(A hammer cocks behind Justin, who quickly whirls around and disarms the attacker. He raises his Keyblade in a high attack stance)

Justin: Who sent you?

(The attacker, a young blonde woman, is stunned by Justin's aggression and his question)

Woman: You're not one of Lord Beckett's.

Sora: Take it easy Justin, that's Elizabeth Swann.

Justin (lowers his Keyblade and lets it disappear): Sorry about that.

Elizabeth: I don't blame you, but I never thought you would move so fast. (To Sora) Who is this man and well as your new friends?

(Justin, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Namine, Lea, and Xion make their introductions, while the rest of the Black Pearl crew shows up, including Barbossa.)

Riku (to Barbossa): So it was you who was on that table.

Barbossa (to Sora): Is there a reason you're here, young Master Sora?

(Sora explains the situation)

Gibbs: Then we can help each other

(Gibbs explains the plan to meet the Pirate Lord Sao Feng, and their contingency.)

Terra: We'll go with you Gibbs, (to Justin) Justin, you go with Barbossa.

(The groups split up and head to their destinations. We follow Justin and Barbossa)

Justin: I'll admit this, I prefer to operate inside the law, but when history is threaten, I'll make exceptions.

Barbossa: I recommend you keep your mouth shut for the time being.

Justin: Got it.

(Some time later we come upon Elizabeth Swann paddling a small boat through the water beneath some walk ways)

Elizabeth: _Some have died and some are alive_

_Others sail on the sea_

_With the keys to the cage and the Devil to pay_

_We lay to Fiddler's Green!_

_The bell has been raised from its watery grave..._

_Do you hear its sepulchral tone?_

_A call to all, pay heed to the squall_

_And turn your sail to home!_

(She reaches a stone walkway and climbs out of the boat)

_Yo, ho, haul together._

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho, thieves…_

(A man know as Tai Huang interrupts her by finishing the song)

Tia Huang: _Thief and beggar, never say we die_. A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman, particularly a woman alone.

Justin: What makes you think she's alone?

(Barbossa walks down some stairs while Justin stands above on the walkway in a crouched position.)

Tai Huang: You two protect her?

Elizabeth [puts knife to Tai Huang's neck]: And what makes you think I need protecting?

Barbossa (as Justin drops down): Your master's expectin' us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'.

[Elizabeth releases Tai Huang from her grip. British soldiers pass by on the path above and the group exits into a passageway below]

[Cuts to what looks like turtles going through the water below the pathway somewhere else in the town. Shells, now seen to be coconuts, lift out of water to reveal Pintel,

Ragetti, Gibbs, Marty and Cotton, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Namine, Lea, and Xion underneath, breathing through bamboo straws]

[Cuts to shot of cart wheels on the pathway above]

[Cuts back down to them approaching a sewer grating]

Cotton's parrot: Steady as she goes!

[Cuts back to Tia wheeling a cart onto the bridge above them as Jack the monkey turns a crank to play music]

[Cuts back to them as they start to saw through the grating] Gibbs: All right.

[Cuts back to Elizabeth, Justin, Barbossa following Tai Huang and his men]

Elizabeth: Have you heard anything from Will?

Barbossa: I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you two to remember your place in the presence of Capt. Sao Feng.

Justin: Is he that terrifying?

Barbossa: He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play.

[Cuts back to Gibbs & company at grating] Gibbs: We're through! Make ready.

Roxas: Let's go.

[Cuts back to Elizabeth, Justin, and Barbossa as they arrive at the entrance to Sao Feng's hideout and someone on the other side opens a slit in the door]

Tai Huang: Hoi. [Door opens and they enter]

[Cuts to Sao Feng's hideout. Barbossa and Elizabeth give up their weapons to the guards. Since Justin hasn't summoned his Keyblades, the guards don't know that he is armed, but they do allow him to keep his armor on. Elizabeth makes to move past Tai Huang, he holds up his hand to stop her]

Tai Huang: You think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?

Barbossa: Well, when you put it that way.

Tai Huang: Remove, please.

[Elizabeth removes her hat and outer coat to reveal a leather harness with several more guns and bombs on it, then pulls another large cannon out of her boot, something that Barbossa and Justin are surprised by. Elizabeth again makes to move past Tai Huang, and again he holds up his hand to stop her]

Tai Huang: Remove, please. [Smiles slyly]

[Elizabeth also removes pants]

[Several shots as they make their way through the area to where Sao Feng is. Sao Feng turns around and Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Justin bow]

Sao Feng: Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore. [To one of his servants] More steam.

[She pulls a rope and it cuts to a shot of a man below pulling another rope to release more steam, then shows Gibbs & company. Ragetti sees a massive man and attempts to leave, Terra grabs him]

Terra: None of that. If things don't go the way we want them we're the only chance they've got.

[then back to Sao Feng, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Justin]

Sao Feng: I understand you have a request to make of me.

Barbossa: More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of ship and a crew.

Sao Feng: This is an odd coincidence.

Elizabeth: Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?

Sao Feng: No. Because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these. [Holds up the charts] The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?

Justin: Now that you mention it, it does.

[Sao Feng motions to his men and they pull Will up out of a tub of hot water]

Sao Feng: [points to Will] This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?

[Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Justin shake their heads]

Sao Feng: Then I guess he has no further need for it. [Makes to kill Will] [Elizabeth gasps]

Sao Feng: So, you come into my city, and betray my hospitality.

Barbossa: Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea...

Sao Feng: That he would get caught?! You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?

[Barbossa tosses a piece of eight to Sao Feng who catches it]

Barbossa: The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call.

Sao Feng: More steam.

[Lady pulls lever and steam doesn't come immediately. cuts down to our guys below, then back up]

Sao Feng: More steam!

[Cuts down below to Marty hitting the huge guy in the face with a shovel. Pans over to Cotton pulling string to release more steam]

[cuts back to upper level]

Sao Feng: There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates...

[Cuts to Ragetti looking up through the floorboards underneath Elizabeth]

Ragetti: It's Elizabeth.

Aqua (disgusted): Good grief.

[Pans over to the others unrolling the bundle of weapons and taking the weapons]

Gibbs: Wait for the signal.

Riku: These Singapore pirates are in for a big surprise.

Barbossa [above]: ...the first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett.

[Cuts back to upper level]

Sao Feng: Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?

Elizabeth: You can fight! [steps forward and one man grabs her shoulder and she shakes free of him] Get off me! You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore!

[cuts to down blow and Pintel looks up through the floorboards just as the man that grabbed Elizabeth takes her spot that he looks up to. Pintel makes a disgusted face. Cuts back to upper level]

Elizabeth: ...would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!

Sao Feng: Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?

Will: Jack Sparrow. [Girls giggle] He's one of the pirate lords.

(Cuts down to the lower level)

Sora: I didn't know that.

(Back to upper level)

Sao Feng: The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead . . . is so I can send him back myself!

Barbossa: Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back.

[Sao Feng notices the tattoo on one of the men in front of him begin to drip off]

Sao Feng: So, you admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!

[All Sao Feng's men draw their weapons]

[Cuts to shot down below, where Sora and the others are summoning their Keyblades and letting their helmets reappear]

Gibbs: Weapons!

[cuts back to shot of Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Justin]

Barbossa: Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable. [just then swords pop up through the floorboards and Elizabeth and Barbossa catch them, while Justin summons his Keyblades and his armor's helmet]

Sao Feng: [puts his sword to man's neck] Drop your weapons or I kill the man!

Barbossa: Kill him, he's not our man.

Will: If he's not with you…

Justin: And he's not with us...

Justin and Will: Who's he with?

[East India Trading Co. soldiers and Heartless bust into the room and fighting erupts. During the battle, Sora and his group blast through the floor and aid in the fight. The fighting soon spills into the city. Justin and his friends cut their way through several squads of soldiers and Heartless. In the process, the group blows up ammo shack, decimating any EITC Soldiers and Heartless that were nearby. They eventually reach the docks where they meet Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will]

Justin: You've got the charts?

Will: And better yet, a ship and a crew.

Elizabeth: Where's Sao Feng?

Will: He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove.

Tai Huang: This way, be quick.

[Cuts to shot of Elizabeth walking up behind Tia on the boat they just acquired]

Elizabeth: There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he will honor the call?

Tia: I cannot say. There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear.

Aqua (Walking up): And with Heartless here, this war is going to get a whole lot deadlier.

(Some time later we come upon the ship in the middle of an artic sea. Justin and his friends are in full armor to stay warm, while some of the crew are covered in ice, as well as the boat. We move to Pintel and Ragetti.)

Pintel: No one said anything about cold.

Ragetti: There must be a good reason for our suffering.

Pintel: Why don't that obay woman bring back Jack, the same way she brought back Barbossa?

Tia: Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker.

Ragetti: I knew there was good reason.

[pans across the ship showing one of the crew accidentally breaking off his toe, then finally coming to Will Tai Huang, and Justin looking at the charts]

Will: Nothing here is set.

Justin: These can't be as accurate as modern charts.

Tai Huang: No, but it leads to more places.

Will: [reading from the charts] OVER THE EDGE, OVER AGAIN.

Justin: SUNRISE SETS, FLASH OF GREEN.

Will (showing Barbossa the charts): Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?

Barbossa: Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?

Gibbs: I reckon I seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say...

Pintel: It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!

[Gibbs gives him a death stare]

Pintel: Sorry.

Barbossa: Trust me, young Master Turner; it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's gettin' back.

[cuts to overhead shot of them going between two huge walls of ice, then shows the ship disappearing into the darkness between them. Later, we see the Hai Peng sailing through perfectly calm water with stars all around in the sky and water (looks like they are sailing in the night sky)]

Will [comes up behind Elizabeth who is looking out over the water]: How long do we continue not talking?

Elizabeth: Once we rescue Jack everything will be fine.

Will: When we rescue Jack?

[Elizabeth walks off]

[Terra walks up behind Will]

Terra: For what we want the most, there's always a price we must pay in the end.

Will (looking over and sees something that shocks him): Barbossa! Ahead!

Barbossa: Aye, we're good and lost now.

Elizabeth: Lost?

Barbossa: For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was.

Gibbs: We're gaining speed!

Barbossa: Aye.

Will: To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!

Barbossa: Nay! Belay that! Let her runs straight and true!

Pintel: Blimey!

Sora: Whoa!

[cuts to shot of HUGE falls at the end of the world then back to on boat]

Justin: That's new.

Elizabeth: You've doomed us all!

Barbossa: Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear.

Will: Tie her off!

Tia [mumbles]: Malfaiteur en Tombeau, Crocher l'Esplanade, Dans l'Fond d'l'eau!* [throws crab claws]  
* French meaning something like "Fish the criminal out of his tomb, the walkway melts in the water"

Elizabeth: Hard to port!

Will: Hold on!

Barbossa: Ha! ha! ha! ha!

Riku: GOING DOWN!

Lea (remembering the Gummi ship crash): HERE WE GO AGAIN!

[Shows the ship turning and going off the waterfall backwards]


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End part 2: Out of the Locker, Passing the Mark of Mastery, and into the Fire**

(We come upon Justin and his friends as well as Will Turner and company walking onto a beach in Davy Jones's Locker.)

Gibbs: This truly is a Godforsaken place.

Xion: No kidding, this place is barren.

Elizabeth: I don't see Jack, I don't see anyone.

Barbossa: He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took.

Aqua: Then this must be one vast locker; otherwise we would have seen him by now.

Will (to Barbossa): It doesn't matter; we're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack.

(Several crabs walk toward the shore)

Tia [while petting crab]: Witty Jack is closer than you think.

[Shows Jack Sparrow on top of the Black Pearl's mast coming over the top of a sand dune and down into the water]

Tai Huang: Impossible.

Justin (looking at all the crabs underneath the Black Pearl): Not impossible, but incredible.

Ragetti: Boat.

Gibbs: Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!

[Shows Jack walking up into beach towards them]

Pintel: It's the captain!

Gibbs: A sight for sore eyes! Jack!

Jack: Mr. Gibbs!

Gibbs: Aye captain.

Jack: I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?

Gibbs (confused): Sir?

Jack: There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?

Gibbs: You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain.

Jack: I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't.

Barbossa: Jack Sparrow.

Jack: Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?

Barbossa: Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me.

Jack: No I didn't. Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium.

Will: He thinks we're a hallucination.

Terra: Possibly due to being down here for some time.

Jack: William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one.

Will No.

Jack: Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here.

Elizabeth: Jack, this is real, we're here.

Sora: That's right

[Jack looks at Elizabeth as he remembers what she did to him, then looks at Sora, seeing Riku and Kairi, as well the others, who he doesn't recognize and scuttles back over to Gibbs]

Jack: The locker, you say?

Gibbs: Aye.

Elizabeth: We've come to rescue you.

Jack: Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood.

Barbossa: I see my ship [points to the Pearl] right there.

Jack: Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl.

Will: Jack. Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman.

Elizabeth: He's taking over the seas.

Sora: Xehanort is planning another scheme, and is aiding Beckett.

Tia: The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called.

Jack: Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot.

Gibbs: Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce.

Will: And you need a crew.

Jack: Why should I sail with any of you? (Referring to Will, Barbossa, Riku, and Elizabeth) Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded.

[Will looks surprisedly at Elizabeth, Riku give her a hard stare]

Riku: _Why am I not surprised?_

Jack: Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here. [turns to Tia] As for you...

Tia: Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time.

Jack: All right, fair enough, you're in. [to Ragetti] Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty, Cotto,. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to. [to Tai Huang] Who are you?

Tai Huang: Tai Huang. These are my men.

Jack: Where do your allegiances lie?

Tai Huang: With the highest bidder.

Jack: I have a ship.

Tai Huang: That makes you the highest bidder.

Jack (walking over to Justin): Who are you?

Justin: Justin Durante. And these are Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Namine, Lea, and Xion.

Jack: You must be Sora's new friends. Can any of you sail under the command of a pirate?

Justin (nods and turns to the others): All right people, full sail in twenty minutes.

Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Namine, Lea, and Xion: Hooah!

Jack (confused at first, but shakes it off): Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail.

[Jack looks at compass which is spinning wildly]

Barbossa [tapping charts]: Jack, which way ya goin', Jack?

(Some time later everyone is aboard and the Black Pearl is underway. On the deck, Jack and Barbossa are give the same orders.)

Barbossa: Trim that sail!

Jack: Trim that sail!

Barbossa: Slack windward brace and sheets!

Jack: Slack windward brace and sheets!

Barbossa: Haul that pallet line!

Jack: Haul that pallet line!

Barbossa: What ARE you doing?

Jack: What are YOU doing?

Barbossa: No, what ARE you doing?

Jack: What are YOU doing?

(They continue while Justin and his friends watch)

Lea: Looks like you're going to have to take the role of a leader, Justin.

Justin: I'm still an apprentice, you know.

Aqua: That may be true, but you can still take up the role of a leader despite it. (to Ventus) As for you Ven, I think you are ready for the Mark of Mastery exam.

Roxas (Referring to himself, Namine, Lea, and Xion): And us?

Terra: Why not?

Justin (looks at himself, then at his friends, then smiles): All right.

Sora: If you need any help, I'll be glad to assist.

Justin (Stands up): Thanks.

(Justin walks up to Jack and Barbossa, who are still arguing.)

Barbossa: No, what ARE you doing?

Jack: What are YOU doing? Captain gives orders on the ship!

Barbossa: The captain of this ship is giving orders!

Jack: My ship, makes me captain.

Barbossa: They be my charts.

Jack: That makes you...chart man!

Justin (takes a few deep breaths, then in a commanding voice): Stand down! Both of you! (Jack and Barbossa look at him with surprise) Until you can sort out your differences, I'll take command. Understood?

[Jack and Barbossa shuffle off up the stairs]

Justin: I'll take that as a yes. Mister Gibbs.

Gibbs (a little confused): Sir?

Justin: Take this watch; I'll be down in the gun deck.

Gibbs (understanding): Aye.

[Barbossa pulls out his large spyglass and is looking out towards the front of the boat and Jack pulls his out too but it is too small so he gives up. cuts down below to Will and Elizabeth, with Justin and his group coming down.]

Will: You left Jack to the Kraken?

Elizabeth: He's rescued now, it's done with. Will, I had no choice.

Will: You chose not to tell me.

Elizabeth: I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear.

Will: But I did bear it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was. I thought...

Elizabeth: You thought I loved him.

[she tries to leave and Will grabs her]

Will: If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?

Elizabeth: You can't.

(Elizabeth leaves, Justin and his friends approach.)

Riku: Hard to trust anyone who keeps secrets?

Will: You knew?

Riku: I had my suspicions.

(Will shakes his head and leaves as well. Justin and his friends quickly make room to begin the Mark of Mastery exam. Then they get into position)

Terra: We'll start with the first test. Ready?

Ventus, Roxas, Namine, Lea, amd Xion: Ready.

Kairi (summoning several balls of light): Go!

(Justin, Ventus, Roxas, Namine, and Xion plaster the balls of light, passing the first part with flying colors)

Aqua (stepping forward): Great Job! Now for the battle skills test.

(Roxas and Ventus are paired against each other, Xion against Namine, and Lea against Terra)

Riku: Ready?

Roxas, Ventus, Xion, Namine, and Lea: Ready!

Sora: Go!

(The four pairs clash with their respective opponents, with Sora, Riku, Justin, Aqua, and Kairi joining in on the fun. They quickly give the test their all and their battle rocks the Black Pearl. The stunned crew looks down, only to dive for cover when Justin and Aqua fire meteor spells at each other.)

Jack: **STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!**

(Jack's shout goes on deaf ears, for Justin and his friends are having way too much fun sparring with each other to realize the entire crew is watching. After 5 minutes, they stop, exhausted and laughing. Aqua smiles at Justin.)

Aqua: You have definitely improved. In time, you'll have a chance at the exam.

Terra: All of you have done well.

Aqua: Congratulations Masters Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Lea, and Namine.

Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Namine, and Lea: Thanks

(The crew of the Black Pearl returns to their duties, while Justin and his friends back up to the main deck. Before Riku can reach the stairs, he is stopped by Xion.

Xion (shyly): Riku…do you think…after this, can we…

Riku: If you're asking for a date, then yes.

(Xion hugs Riku, the couple head up to the deck. Sometime later, Roxas and Namine, as well as Pintel and Ragetti are sitting on the front of the boat, Ragetti is fishing. Ragetti sees something in the water and yells and drops the fishing pole. They look over the side and see bodies floating within the water below]

Pintel: Eerie, that's downright macabre.

Roxas: No kidding!

Ragetti: Wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of 'em?

[Cuts to Pintel and Ragetti carrying cannon balls and laughing. Tia gives them a look and they drop the cannon balls, while Justin and the others join Roxas and Namine]

Pintel: Be disrespectful, it would.

Tia: They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess Calypso. To ferry them who dies at sea to the other side. And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster.

Ragetti: So he wasn't always...tentacly?

Tia: No, he was a man...once.

Justin (Looking out to the distance): Now it's boats coming.

[Others come to look at the boats coming, Gibbs begins loading a gun and Will stops him]

Will: They're not a threat to us, am I right?

Namine: We are nothing but ghosts to them.

Ventus: its best if we just let them be.

Elizabeth (seeing her father on one of the boats): It's my father, we've made it back. Father here, look here!

Jack: Elizabeth, we're not back.

Elizabeth: Father!

Gov. Swann: Elizabeth, are you dead?

Elizabeth: No, no.

Gov. Swann: I think I am.

Elizabeth: No, you can't be!

Gov. Swann: There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important.

Elizabeth: Come aboard!

Gov. Swann: I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for.

Elizabeth: Someone cast a line!

[Marty gives Elizabeth a line]

Tia [to Will and Justin]: A touch of destiny.

Justin (mostly to himself): Fate rarely calls us at a moment of our choosing.

Elizabeth: Take the line!

Gov. Swann: Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you.

Elizabeth: Father, the line, take the line! [runs screaming toward stern of ship]

Tia: She must not leave the ship! [Will grabs Elizabeth]

Elizabeth: Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!

Will [as he grabs her]: Elizabeth.

Gov. Swann: I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?

Will [holding Elizabeth]: Is there a way?

Tia [shaking her head]: Him at peace.

Voice: So am I.

(Everyone whirls around, seeing a person that Aqua, Terra, and Ventus recognize.)

Aqua, Terra, and Ventus: Master Eraqus?

Eraqus: I've watched all three of you ever since you were rescued. (To Aqua and Terra) While normally I would remind you of the dangers of Keyblade Masters forming relationships, I have learned a lot since my death and trip in the afterlife. If you two are happy with each other, and are willing to brave any danger together, you have my consent.

Aqua and Terra: Thanks.

Eraqus: Congratulations on becoming Keyblade Masters, Terra and Ventus. I'm proud of both of you.

Terra and Ventus: Thanks.

Eraqus (looking at Justin and the others): This must be your apprentice, Aqua, as well as your other new friends. Yes, I did see the Mark of Mastery test you did on this ship. They are great friends and great Keyblade Masters, as will Justin someday. If you all work together, there is nothing you can't do.

Justin and his friends: Thank you.

Eraqus: I'll be greeting other arrivals now. Good luck. (He fades away)

(Some time later, we come upon the Black Pearl under a blazing sun.)

Pintel: Why is all but the rum gone?

Gibbs: Rum's gone too.

Tia: If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds...forever.

Gibbs: With no water, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon.

Will [looks at Barbossa]: Why doesn't he do something?

Ragetti [to monkey]: Me eye! Give it back!

Gibbs: There's no sense to it.

Will: And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise.

Gibbs: OVER THE EDGE...it's drivin' me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set.

[cuts to Jack, as well as Justin and his friends]

Jack: UP IS DOWN. Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear? (Suddenly begins to talk to his shoulders)

Sora: Shoulder angle and devil I expect.

Riku: I won't be surprised if they look like Jack.

Justin (looking at the phrase 'up is down'): It's a riddle.

Roxas: I hate riddles

Aqua: Okay we are in in the locker, the sun is setting and the green flash appears with the sunset.

Xion: It's almost like we're at the bottom of the ocean.

Lea: Come sunset, it won't matter

Justin: Not sunset, sundown...and rise. [turns picture of boat upside down on chart] Up is down! We've got to flip the ship over!

Jack: Oh, what's that? [runs over to side of boat] What's that? I don't know, what IS that? What do you think?

Elizabeth: Where?

Ventus: There!

Elizabeth: What is it?

[Jack, Justin and his friends run back and forth from side to side of the Pearl with everyone following them. Ragetti's eye rolls around on a table, Barbossa pops it in his mouth, then sticks it back in the socket.]

Pintel: They're rockin' the ship!

Gibbs: We're rockin' the ship!

Barbossa [looks at upside down ship on chart]: Aye, they're onto it.

Pintel: They're rockin' the ship!

Ragetti: We'll tie each other to the mast, upside down, so when the boat flips, we'll be the right way up.

Barbossa: Time it with the swell. [goes below] Loose the cannons, you stinking bilge rats! Unstow the cargo, let it shift!

[Slowly, the Pearl turns upside down in the water]

Jack: Now up is down.

[They all go under the water. As the sun sets, a green flash is seen and the boat pops back into the living world.]

Pintel: This was your idea.

Gibbs: Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!

Elizabeth: It's the sunrise.

[Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa all pull guns on each other, while Justin, Sora and his friends draw their Keyblades to prevent a fight from being started; Jack the monkey points a gun at Cotton's parrot]

Cotton's parrot: Parlay?

Pintel: We need our pistols, get untied, hurry.

[They all laugh and lower their guns, then point them up again.]

Barbossa: All right, then. The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point.

Jack: I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way.

Elizabeth: The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate.

Justin: And we're at war.

Sora: Fight or not, you're not running, Jack.

Barbossa: If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you.

Jack: I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate.

Barbossa: Aye, and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?

Jack: I'm still working on that. But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that. [Fires his gun at Barbossa but it doesn't go off. They all fire, but guns don't work.]

Justin (breaths a discreet sigh of relief): Wet powder. (Dispels his Keyblades)

Pintel: Wait! We can still use them as clubs. [Ragetti hits him on the head with his pistol] Ow!

Ragetti: Sorry. Effective, though.

[Cuts to pirates gathered around Will, looking at chart.]

Will: There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later.

Jack: You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship.

Barbossa: I'll not be leaving my ship in your command.

Will: Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command...temporarily.

Justin: Me and Terra are coming as well.

[Barbossa is seen looking at the island through his spyglass. Jack emerges with a spyglass so long he can't even hold it straight.]

Cotton's parrot: Mind the boat. [Party goes ashore, where they see a huge grey dead Kraken washed up on the beach.]

Pintel: Crimety!

Ragetti: Hods bodkins!

Ragetti [as Pintel is poking the Kraken with a stick]: Careful, careful!

Pintel: You stupid fish!

Ragetti: Actually, it's a cephalopod.

Pintel: Serves you right! [their conversation continues in background] A lot of people would pay a shilling to see this, and another shilling for a sketchbook..."Pintel and Ragetti, Kraken slayers"!...serve up a slice as a souvenir...

Justin: Still thinking of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world? You know, the problem with being the last of anything, is sooner or later, there will be none left at all.

Jack: Sometimes, things come back, mate. (Motioning to him and Barbossa) We're living proof, Barbossa and me.

Terra: Yes, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain.

Jack: Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?

Barbossa: It's our only hope, lad.

Jack: That's a sad commentary in and of itself.

Barbossa: The world used to be a bigger place.

Justin: The world's still the same. There's just less in it.

[cuts to them finding the spring with a dead body in it. Barbossa tastes the water and spits it out.]

Barbossa: Poisoned. Fouled by the body.

Pintel [turns body over]: Hey, I know him! He was in Singapore!

Cotton's parrot: Singapore!

Marty: Captain!

Ragetti: Oy, we've got company! [Sao Feng's boat is seen alongside the Pearl, and Tai Huang's men turn their guns on Jack]

Jack: [points to Barbossa] He's the captain.

[Cut to deck of Pearl, where Sao Feng's men have taken the ship and have the Black Peral crew in chains, as well as Sora and the others. Barbossa, Jack (who is hiding behind Barbossa), Justin, and Terra climb aboard]

Barbossa: Sao Feng, you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence.

Sao Feng: Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once.

Jack: That doesn't sound like me. [Sao Feng punches Jack in the nose.] Shall we just call it square, then?

Will [to Tai Huang's men, pointing at Elizabeth]: Release her. She's not part of the bargain.

Barbossa: And what bargain be that?

Sao Feng: You heard Capt. Turner. Release her.

Jack: Capt. Turner?

Justin: What?

Gibbs: Aye, the profidious rotter led a mutiny against us.

Aqua: And slapped me when I tried to stop it, saying he would waste his strength fighting me.

Terra (to Will): Bad move.

Will: I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage.

Elizabeth: Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?

Will: It was my burden to bear.

Jack: He needs the Pearl! Capt. Turner needs the Pearl! (to Elizabeth) And you felt guilty. (To Barbossa) And you and your Brethren Court! Did no one come to save me just because they missed me? [Gibbs rolls his eyes, then Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Jack the monkey slowly raise their hands.] I'm standing over there with them.

Sao Feng: I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first. Same goes with you, Terra.

Jack: I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends.

Sao Feng: Here's your chance to find out.

[cuts to Jack, Terra, Howard, and Beckett in Beckett's office]

Beckett: It's curious. Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates is enough to take down the Flying Dutchman. And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we, Jack? [Jack is snooping around in Beckett's office with Terra.] They aren't here, Jack and Terra.

Jack: What? What isn't?

Howard: The heart of Davy Jones and the Heart Crystal. They're safely aboard the Dutchman, and so the heart is unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good Captain, Jack, and the Heart Crystal so you can't swipe it before the deal Xehanort made with Beckett here is finished, Terra.

Jack: By my reckoning, that account has been settled.

Beckett: By your death? And yet, here you are.

Jack: Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by.

Howard: And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?

[cuts outside to Mercer and Sao Feng and Will, we can also see EITC soldiers walking on the deck.]

Sao Feng: My men are crew enough.

Mercer: Company ship, company crew.

Will: You agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine.

Sao Feng: And so it was. [crewman punches Will in the stomach and drags him off.]

[cuts back to Beckett's office]

Beckett: Perhaps you would consider an alternate arrangement, one that requires absolutely nothing from you but information.

Jack: Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt? In exchange for fair compensation, square my debt with Jones, guarantee my freedom?

Beckett: Of course. It's just good business.

Jack: Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?

Beckett: Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?

Terra: And what does Xehanort want with me?

Howard: Pete told him what you told Pete. Xehanort wants to see you dead, but Sheldon has some use for you, more specifically, your powers.

Terra: _Justin was right; Sheldon is planning to betray Xehanort_.

[cut to deck of Black Pearl, with Sao Feng talking to Mercer, Beckett's right hand man]

Sao Feng: Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine.

Mercer: Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, now is he? [Mercer exits]

Barbossa: It's a shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, ain't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays.

Sao Feng: There's no honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business.

Riku: The losing side, you say?

Sao Feng: They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl. And what do the Brethren have?

Barbossa: We have Calypso.

Justin: And you got us!

Sao Feng: Hmph, Calypso! An old legend.

Barbossa: No, the goddess herself, bound in human form. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court, all the Court. [grabs Sao Feng's necklace]

[cut back to Beckett's office, Jack is fanning himself with a fan, while Terra, arms crossed, is leaning on a wall]

Jack: You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye both, and Turner...especially Turner. The rest go with me aboard the Pearl, and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will NOT hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?

Beckett: And what becomes of Miss Swann?

Terra: What interest is she to you?

Howard (lying): Oh, nothing

Terra: _This guy is lying, I can sense the Heart Crystal is nearby, and I think I know where._

[deck of Pearl]

Sao Feng: What are you proposing, Captain?

Barbossa: What be accepted, Captain?

Sao Feng: The girl.

Elizabeth: What?

Xion: Huh?

[Beckett's office]

Beckett: Jack! I've just recalled, I have this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?

[deck of Pearl]

Will: Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!

Barbossa: Out of the question.

Sao Feng: It was not a question.

[Beckett's office]

Terra: It points to what you want most, and that's not the Brethren Court.

Beckett: Then what is?

Jack: Me - dead.

[Pearl]

Elizabeth: Done.

Will: What? Not done!

Aqua (with a snarl): You got us into this mess! If this is what frees us, then done!

[Beckett's office]

Beckett: Damn. (toss the compass back to Jack) Although if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find...Shipwreck Cove, was it? Cut out the middleman, as it were.

[Pearl]

Will: Elizabeth! They're pirates!

Elizabeth: I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates! [Shoves Will]

Barbossa: So we have an accord?

Justin: Looks like it.

[Beckett's office]

Jack: With me killed, you'd arrive at Shipwreck Cove, find its stronghold nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you'd wish, "Oh, if only there were someone I had not killed inside to assure that the pirates then come outside..."

Beckett: And you can accomplish all this, can you?

Jack: You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I? [Beckett flounders] I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! [ship is blasted by a cannonball. Jack grabs Beckett's hand and shakes it.] Done!

(Terra seizes the opportunity, knocking Howard on his back with a single punch)

Terra: See you later, Howard.

[Jack and Terra run out on deck and load a cannon with a rope tied around the back.]

Beckett: You two are mad!

Jack: Thank goodness for that, because if we weren't, this would probably never work. [Fires cannon, which hits mast and vaults Jack and Terra up and onto the statues at the back of the Black Pearl.]

Jack: And that was without a single drop of rum. [Looks at Will] Send this pestilent traitorous cowhearted yeasty codpiece to the brig.

(Pintel and Ragetti start to take Will to the brig, but he wrestles loose and goes for his sword. Aqua quickly battles Will, eventually disarming and hitting him with a heavy right cross, knocking him to the deck.)

Aqua: That's for slapping me, and thinking I'm weak. (Looks up at Pintel and Ragetti) Lock him in the brig.

(They quickly comply and take Will away. Terra walks up to Aqua)

Terra: You defiantly have become much more aggressive, Aqua.

Aqua: Twelve years in the Realm of Darkness can do that, but I mostly picked up that aggression from you, Terra.

Terra: Glad to know, and I've got an idea of where the second Heart Crystal is.

Justin: Nice job, Terra. Now all we have to do is defeat Lord Beckett.

[cut back to deck of Endeavour]

Officer: Which ship do we follow?

Beckett: Signal the Dutchman to track down Sao Feng. We follow the Pearl. How soon can we have the ship ready to pursue? [Mast cracks and falls over]

Howard: Do you think he plans it all out, or just makes it up as he goes along?

(We then get a shot of the Black Pearl sailing off into the distance)


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End part 3: The Goddess Calypso and the Brethren Court**

(We come upon the bow of the Black Pearl during nighttime, we see Will tying a body to a barrel)

Justin (on the deck above, while Jack Sparrow is on the bow sail brace): Not bad, you escaped the brig faster than I expected. Will, do you notice something that should be happening, but is not?

Will: You two haven't raised an alarm.

Justin: Strange, huh? But not as strange as this. You came up with this on your own, didn't you?

Will: I said to myself, think like Jack.

Jack: And this is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate. And how does your dearly beloved feel about this?

[Will hesitates]

Justin: Ah, you've not seen fit to trust her with it.

Will: I'm losing her. Every step I take for my father is a step away from Elizabeth.

Jack: Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose it for certain. If I may lend a machete to your intellectual thicket - avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones.

Will: Who? [hesitates, looks at Jack] You?

(Justin is surprised)

Jack: Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities. I'll slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing. Your father goes free, and you're free to be with your charming murderess.

Will: And you're willing to carve out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman, forever.

Jack: No mate, I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself.

Justin: You've got to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world. Or you're going to end up just like Jones.

Jack (considering what Justin just said): I don't have the face for tentacles. But immortal has to count for something, eh? Oh! [gives Will the compass]

Will: What's this for?

Jack: Think like me, it'll come to you. [breathes into Will's face and Will falls overboard. Jack cuts barrel with body on it loose and pushes it overboard too.] My regards to Davy Jones and Howard!

Will: I hate him!

(Some time later, we see the Black Pearl sail toward an island)

Gibbs: Look alive, and keep a weather eye! Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck.

Pintel: You heard him. Step lively!

Jack: For all that pirates are clever cobs; we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things.

Gibbs: Aye.

Jack: I once sailed with a geezer lost both of his arms and part of his eye.

Gibbs: And what'd you call him?

Jack: Larry.

[Cuts to Barbossa and Tia at front of boat, Justin and his friends are nearby, close enough to hear]

Barbossa: I don't reneg on a bargain once struck. But we agreed on ends only, the means are mine to decide.

Tia: Caution, Barbossa. Do not forget it was by my power you return from the dead, or what it means should you fail me.

Barbossa: Don't forget why you had to bring me back, and why I could not leave Jack to his well deserved fate. It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso. And it'll take no less than nine to set ye free. Masters Pintel and Ragetti - take this fishwife to the brig.

Pintel: Right this way, Mrs. Fish.

(As they head to the brig, Justin and his friends head to the gun deck to check on the cannons, and to talk about what they just heard)

Aqua: Tia Dalma is Calypso?

Xion: If that's so, why did Sao Feng think Elizabeth was Calypso?

Riku: Elizabeth's attitude is a big reason.

Lea: No surprise!

Justin: And Sao Feng did say there was more to Elizabeth then meets the eye.

Sora: He could have mistaken Aqua as well, given her water powers.

Aqua: True, but we have all learned water spells, right.

Justin: Offensive magic is one thing, using elemental powers like a Toa is another.

Terra: Are you saying we have that potential?

Justin: We might, we just need practice.

Kairi: We should also talk to Tia, because if she was bound in human form by the pirates, she would have a pretty big grudge against humans in general.

(They head to the brig, where Tia Dalma is locked in a cell.)

Tia: I see you have heard that discussion.

Justin: We did, and we know who you are.

Tia: Then you know what I plan to do when I'm free.

Terra: You'll unleash your fury on the pirates, not caring if innocents get caught in the crossfire?

Tia: Your kind is nothing more than a collection of pirates, murders, and cruel cowards.

Justin: Look, I know you have seen the dark nature of humans for centuries, and I know people can be selfish, but most try to do the right thing.

Aqua: Light and Darkness are interdependent of each other. While some people let themselves be consumed by Darkness, most that fall to it are often tricked and can be lead back to the Light.

Sora: In return to freeing you, we ask for a favor.

Tia: Name you terms, Keyblade Masters.

Terra: One is information on a certain crystal called a Heart Crystal.

(Tia smiles, and opens a small sack, and pulls out the second Heart Crystal, handing it to Aqua, who notices something)

Aqua: There is only half of the crystal here, where's the other half

Tia: That I don't know of. What else do you want?

Roxas: We'll tell you when you are freed.

Lea: And that's a promise we are keeping. Got it memorized?

Tia: Good luck.

(Some time later, we pass over Shipwreck cove then move to the deck of the Black Pearl)

Sora: Look at them all!

Barbossa: There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime.

Jack: And I owe them all money.

(Justin and his friends laugh hard)

[Cuts to inside courtroom with Barbossa banging a cannonball on the table]  
Barbossa: As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns.

[Ragetti walks around with a bowl and each person puts a piece of junk in it]

Pintel: Those aren't pieces of eight; they're just pieces of junk.

Justin: Care to explain, Gibbs

Gibbs: Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the brethren were to a one, skint broke.

Pintel: So change the name.

Aqua: To what? 'Nine Pieces of Whatever We Happened to Have in Our Pockets at the Time'? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey.

(Terra chuckles)

Lea: I can't help but agree.

Barbossa: Mr. Ragetti, if you will.

Ragetti: I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me.

Barbossa: Aye, ya have, but now I need it back.

[Whacks Ragetti on the back of the head and his wooden eye pops out and he puts it in the bowl]

Villanueva: Sparrow!

Jack [touches coin which is hanging from his bandanna]: Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us.

Elizbeth [enters]: Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman.

Sora: And made you captain?

Jack: They're just giving the bloody title away now.

Elizabeth: Listen. Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett; they're on their way here.

Jocard: Who is this betrayer?

Barbossa: Not likely anyone among us.

Elizabeth: Where's Will?

Jack: Not among us.

Barbossa: And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?

Elizabeth: We fight!

(The Pirate Lords laugh)

Mistress Cheng: Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us.

Barbossa: There is a third course. In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso.

(The Pirate Lords begin to protest)

Ammand: Shoot him!

Jocard: Cut out his tongue!

Jack: Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard.

Tai Huang: Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa.

Jocard: Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now.

Chevalle: And it's not likely her mood's improved.

Villanueva: I would still agree with Sao Feng, we release Calypso!

Chevalle: You threaten me?

Villanueva: I silence you!

[All hell breaks loose]

Kairi: This is madness!

Jack: This is politics.

Elizabeth: Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us.

Barbossa: If they not be here already

(The ruckus continues for several minutes, Justin and his friends look at each other and nod. They stand up on the table and summon their Keyblades)

Justin and company: ENOUGH!

(They thrust their Keyblades up, causing beams of energy to shoot up into the sky. The Brethren Court goes silent in an instant.)

Sora: It was your predecessors who imprisoned Calypso.

Aqua: You release her, she might be merciful, and grant her power as boons to your cause

Jack: Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I.

Justin: If you have a better alternative, be my guest.

Jack: Cuttlefish. Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it?...or... or...fish nature. [hands on Mistress Cheng's shoulders] So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleagues so naively suggest, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio*, we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of me mouth, Captain Swann. We must fight.  
*Latin meaning something like "the matter speaks for itself, Court of Shipwreck Cove."

Barbossa: You've always run from a fight.

Jack: I have not!

Kairi: You have too!

Jack: Have not!

Riku: You have too!

Jack: Have not!

Sora: You have too, and you know it!

Jack: Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight...to run away.

Gibbs: Aye!

Barbossa: As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king.

Jack: You made that up.

Barbossa: Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code.

SeSumbhajee's assistant: SeSumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares... [Gets shot]

Capt. Teague: Code is the law. [walks up behind Jack] You're in my way, boy.

[two old men carry up the code and set it on the table]

Pintel: The code.

Ragetti: As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew.

[Capt. Teague whistles and the dog comes with the key]

Ragetti: How did...?

Capt. Teague: Sea turtles, mate. [Looks at code] Barbossa is right.

Jack: Hang on a minute. [Checks the code] It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries...fancy that.

Chevalle: There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change.

Capt. Teague: Not likely.

Elizabeth: Why not?

Gibbs: Because the king is elected by popular vote.  
Barbossa: And each pirate only ever votes for hisself.

Jack: I call for a vote.

Ammand: I vote for Ammand, the corsair.

Chevalle: Capitan Chevalle, the penniless French man.

SeSumbhajee's assistant: SeSumbhajee votes for SeSumbhajee.

Mistress Cheng: Mistress Cheng.

Jocard: Gentleman Jocard.

Elizabeth: Elizabeth Swann.

Barbossa: Barbossa.

Villanueva: Villanueva.

Jack, as well as Justin and his friends: Elizabeth Swann.

Elizabeth: What?

Jack: I know, curious isn't it?

Jocard: Why didn't you vote for me?

[They all start arguing]

Xion: Am I to understand that you will not be keeping to the code, then?

[Capt. Teague breaks a guitar string and the room goes silent]

Mistress Cheng: Very well, what say you Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?

Elizabeth: Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war.

SeSumbhajee: And so, we shall go to war.

[Barbossa signals Ragetti and he makes off with the pieces of eight. The pirates get every ship that floats and has cannons ready. Elizabeth walks up to Justin and his friends.)

Elizabeth: Thanks.

Justin: No problem.

Sora: No need to give us anything.

Elizabeth (takes out the second half of the Heart Crystal): Norrington found this, and gave it to me after busting me out of the Flying Dutchman. (Proceeds to explain how she became Sao Feng's successor, and how she escaped.

Kairi (after a while of processing the news): Sorry about Norrington.

Elizabeth: You have what you want, you don't have to fight.

Justin: We still have our end of the bargain to fulfill.

Elizabeth: You eleven are our most powerful resource. You'll be coming aboard the Black Pearl with me.

Justin (to the others): Let's go.

(Justin and his friends join Elizabeth. They board the Black Pearl and lead the pirate armada out of Shipwreck Cove and toward battle)


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End part 4: The Eye of the Maelstrom**

(We come upon the pirate fleet, lined up and ready to fight. We cut to the deck of the Black Pearl, where the crew watches the fog bank. The Endeavour emerges from the fog.)

Marty: The enemy's here! Let's take her!

[The pirates cheer at first, but then quiet down when the rest of the armada emerges from the fog]

Cotton's parrot: Abandon ship! Abandon ship! (Flies away)

Lea: That's one massive armada!

(Everyone turns to Jack)

Jack: Parlay?

[Cuts to Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Justin walking up to Beckett, Will, Howard, and Davy who is standing in a bucket of water on a sand spit]

Barbossa: You be the cur that led these wolves to our door.

Beckett: Don't blame Turner; he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left.

[They all look left including Jack who is all the way left]

Jack: My hands are clean in this...figuratively.

Will: My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it.

Jack: Well spoke, listen to the tool.

Elizabeth: Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman, I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost.

Will: No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it.

Howard: If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give us this? You made a deal with us, Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward. [Tosses Jack compass]

Davy: Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman. As a start.

Jack: That debt was paid, mate, with [motions to Elizabeth] help.

Davy: You escaped!

Jack: Technically...

Elizabeth: I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack.

Will: Done.

Jack: Undone.

Beckett: Done.

Jack: Undone.

Justin: Done!

Barbossa: Jack is one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right...

Elizabeth: King.

Jack: As you command. [Takes off his hat and bows to Elizabeth]

[Barbossa cuts off Jack's piece of eight, and Jack the monkey runs over and gets it]

Barbossa: If you be sayin' something, I might be sayin' something as well.

Jack: First to the finish, then?

[Jack and Will switch and Jack stands by Davy]

Davy: Do you fear death?

Jack: You have no idea.

Beckett: Advise your brethren, you can fight and all of you will die, or you cannot fight but still all of you will die.

Elizabeth: You murdered my father.

Justin: And you butchered innocent people.

Beckett: Gov. Swann chose his own fate, and those people were doomed the minute they chose to engage in piracy.

Elizabeth: And you have chosen yours. We will fight

Justin (rather menacingly): And you will die. [walks off]

Beckett: So be it.

Will: King?

Elizabeth: Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack, Sora and the others, even though Justin here is leading the group now.

Will: Maybe Jack really does know what he's doing.

(We cut back the Black Pearl)

Elizabeth: We'll use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack.

Barbossa: Will we, now?

Justin: Not before we do this. (Aqua and Terra bring Tia up from below)

Aqua: Right this way, Calypso.

Will: Barbossa, Justin, you two can't release her.

Elizabeth: We have to give Jack a chance.

Justin: With all due respect, your Highness, we're at war, and me and my friends have a bargain to fulfill.

Barbossa: And for too long me fate has not been in my own hands - no longer. [pulls Sao Feng's necklace off Elizabeth and drops it in bowl with other pieces of eight]

Gibbs: Be there some sort of rite or incantation?

Barbossa: Aye. Items to be brought together...done. Items to be burned. And someone must speak the words, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

Pintel: That's it?

Barbossa: It was said it must be spoken as if to a lover.

[laughing]

Barbossa: Calypso, I release you from your human bonds.

[he attempts to light the items but nothing happens]

Pintel: Is that it?

Ventus: You didn't say it right. You have to say it right.

Ragetti: Calypso, I release you from your human bonds.

[the bowl levitates and the items catch fire]

Will: Tia Dalma. Calypso. [Bowl falls] When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?

Tia: Name him!

Will: Davy Jones.

[Tia starts to blow up as if attached to an air hose]

Pintel: This is it! This is it!

[Tia grows to huge size]

Justin: Calypso, I come before you as a simple person on the oceans that you command. I have fulfilled my end of the bargain, now I ask you for one favor. Spare me, my friends, my allies, but unleashed the power of the sea upon those who wronged you.

(Tia roars some unintelligible words before turning into a bunch of crabs that fall overboard)

Will: Was that it?

Pintel: Why, she's no help at all. What now?

Barbossa: Nothing. Our final hope has failed us.

(A storm starts to brew)

Aqua: It's not over.

Terra: There's still a fight to be had.

Gibbs: We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance.

Elizabeth: Only a fool's chance.

Justin: Revenge won't bring your father back, Elizabeth, and it's not something I'm intending to die for.

Elizabeth: You're right. Then what shall we die for? [To crew] You will listen to me. Listen! The brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! They will see free men, and freedom. And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts...gentlemen, hoist the colors!

Will: Hoist the colors.

Ragetti: Hoist the colors!

Pintel: Hoist the colors!

Gibbs: The wind's on our side, boys, that's all we need!

Justin: BATTLE STATIONS!

Elizabeth: HOIST THE COLORS! [pirate ships all raise their flags, while Justin and his friends summon their Keyblade armor and Keyblades]

(Soon, it starts to rain, and the Black Pearl moves foward)

Pintel: Have you noticed, on top of everything, it's raining!?

Ragetti: That's a bad sign.

Gibbs: Man the capstan...keep that powder dry! [looks to port and sees humongous whirlpool forming] MAELSTROM!

Elizabeth: Captain Barbossa, we need you at the helm!

Barbossa: Aye, that be true! [takes wheel] ...brace up the yards, ya cockeyed deck apes...dyin' is a day worth livin' for!

(The Black Pearl sails into the maelstrom, with the Flying Dutchman coming in as well, coming up from behind the Pearl)

Lea: On our stern and gaining!

Barbossa: More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!

(The Flying Dutchman begins to fire on the Pearl with her bow cannons)

Will: Take her out or she'll overbear us!

Barbossa: Nay, farther in! We'll cut across to faster waters!

Elizabeth: Prepare to broadside!

Gibbs: Captain the guns!

Will: At the ready!

(The crew of the Pearl loads the guns.)

Justin: Wait until we're bore for bore

(The two ships line up)

Aqua: On the up roll, fire!

(The two ships trade cannon fire. Soon enough they are close enough to send boarding parties)

Terra: Boarding parties, on me.

Aqua: I'm coming along.

Sora: Justin, go with them.

(Suddenly, a massive Heartless in the spitting image of the Hydra from God of War appears over the Black Peral)

Justin: Aqua, Terra, GO! I've got this.

(The two friends as well as the boarding party from the Black Pearl swing over to the Flying Dutchman and begin fighting Jones' crew, EIC soldiers and Heartless. A boarding party from the Dutchman lands on the Pearl causing a melee on that ship as well. Soon, Aqua sees Howard walking alongside Davy Jones.)

Aqua: I'll deal with Howard, you concentrate on keeping Heartless off me.

(Terra gives Aqua a good luck kiss before they go their separate paths. Aqua leaps in front of Howard and Davy as soon as Jack comes out of the cabin with the chest.)

Davy: Lookie here, boys. Two lost birds. Two lost birds that never learned to fly.

Jack: To my great regret. But, never too late to learn, eh? [Whacks rope and goes flying up onto top of one of Dutchman's sails, along with Aqua. Davy emerges from the mast, while Howard teleports up.]

Davy: The chest! Hand it over!

Jack: I can set you free, mate.

Davy: My freedom was forfeit long ago. Aaaahhh! [they swordfight]

Howard: Looks like you have a death wish; no one can stand against me.

Aqua: If that's what you think, you're in for a rude awakening.

(They clash Keyblades and begin to fight on the rigging. Back on the Pearl, we see Justin fighting alongside Barbossa near the helm, with Justin fighting Hydra Heartless, and on the deck, Will and Elizabeth are fighting soldiers and Heartless.)

Will: Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Will you marry me?

Elizabeth: I don't think now is the best time!

Will: Now may be the only time! I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?

Elizabeth [to Will]: Barbossa! [to Barbossa] Marry us!

Barbossa: I'm a little busy at the moment!

Will: Barbossa! NOW!  
Justin: Fine then, I'll do it! [gets up on table, not knowing that Aqua and Terra can also hear him] Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today (cuts apart a head of the Hydra Heartless), to join your souls as one in mutual love and harmony, (rips the jaw off another head) despite the chaos going on right now.

Will: Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?

Elizabeth: I do.

Will: Great!

Elizabeth: Will Turner, do you take me...to be your wife, in sickness and in health, with health being the less likely?

Will: I do.

Barbossa (finishing what Justin stared): As captain, I now pronounce you… (fights off two soldiers)

Justin (tearing apart another head of the Hydra Heartless): you may kiss...

Barbossa (slashing one soldier and shooting a Heartless): you may kiss...

Justin and Barbossa (Justin is bisecting yet another head while Barbossa is striking down two Heartless): JUST KISS!

[Will and Elizabeth kiss as Pintel, Ragetti, and Jack the monkey look on. Back on the Dutchman rigging, Aqua is slowing driving Howard back, while Jack and Davy Jones are at a stalemate]

Davy: You can do nothing without the key!

Jack: I already have the key.

Davy [shows key]: No, you don't.

Jack: Oh, that key. [cuts off Davy's tentacle that is holding key, and it falls down below]

Davy: Aaaaahhh! [breaks Jack's sword with his crab claw] [Boat lurches, Jack falls and catches bottom of chest, Davy catches top of chest. Davy gives chest a heave and Jack goes flying, is caught by Clanker swinging by on a rope.]

Jack [to Clanker]: Oy! My pistol. [hits Clanker with pistol, then shoots chest out of Davy's hand, it falls on Hadras' head and he falls overboard, we then cut back to Aqua and Howard, who then clash Keyblades again.]

Howard: You can't beat me now, I'm simply too powerful.

Aqua: Oh really, watch this!

(Aqua does a spin kick, which knocks Howard off the rigging, and into the deck. Aqua leaps after him. They continue to battle, unleashing magic and shotlocks at each other, Aqua uses D-links to drive Howard back. Meanwhile, Will boards the Dutchman and is gets caught in a fight with his own father, while Jack continues to fight Davy Jones. Soon Davy hits Jack and he falls over, just as Elizabeth swings over.)

Davy [to Elizabeth]: All right, then! You'll see no mercy from me!

Elizabeth: That's why I brought this! [pulls sword]

(Will sees the battle and disarms Bootstrap)

Will [to Bootstrap]: I'm not going to kill you. I made you a promise. [stabs Bootstrap's knife into railing]

[Davy goes after Elizabeth so Will stabs him with his sword, while Terra tackles Howard before he could strike down Aqua.]

Davy: Mister, did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch. [kicks Will down, then looks back and forth between Will and Elizabeth, then at Aqua and Terra, who was knocked to the deck by a shadow blast from Howard] Ahhh, love. A dreadful bond. And yet so easily severed. Tell me, William Turner and Terra, do you two fear death?

Jack: Do you? [holding Davy's heart, which is bleeding] Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand.

Howard: You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow.

Jack: Cruel is a matter of perspective.

Davy: Is it, now? [spins around and stabs Will in the chest with his sword, then laughs]  
Elizabeth [runs over to Will]: Will! Will! Look at me! Stay with me! You're all right! [Jack looks at Davy's heart and hesitates, while Aqua continues to fight Howard before he can deliver a death blow to Terra. The two eventually knock each other apart, then fire concentrated beams of energy at each other, Aqua firing a beam of light energy, and Howard a beam of shadow energy. The beams clash and Howard begins to overpower Aqua. Suddenly, a faint aura appears.]

Howard: You must choose, fight using light and die, or give into your Darkness and live.

(Aqua's strength begins to waver as she struggles on the choice, but Terra sees this and also sees the aura around Aqua's Keyblade, and looks at his Keyblade, which is producing a identical aura.)

Terra: Aqua, my Keyblade is having the same aura.

(Aqua looks at Terra, then at the two auras, and has a revelation)

Aqua: _My Keyblade is trying to tell me something, that the love between me and Terra is truly now unbreakable._  
(Aqua's eyes light up and she digs deep within her heart. Stormfall erupts into a brilliant blue aura. Howard sees this and attempts finish the job, but is unable to push the clashing beams back. Terra stands up and Ends of the Earth erupts into a brilliant orange aura. Howard sees this, and draws out a second Keyblade, firing a shadow beam at Terra. Terra fires a beam of light energy. The two beams clash as well.)

Bootstrap (looks at his knife): William! My son! [fights with Davy]

Elizabeth: Will! Will! Look at me! Look at me!

Davy [to Bootstrap]: You will not forestall my judgment! [shows his heart stabbed through with Jack's broken sword. Davy's tentacles twitch, he looks around to see Will holding Jack's broken sword with Jack's help.] Calypso! [Davy falls overboard into maelstrom. We then quickly cut to Aqua, Terra, and Howard, with Aqua closing her eyes, the same blue aura enveloping her, with Terra doing the same, with his orange aura. Howard see and grows increasingly horrified.]

Howard: No, no, no! This can't be happening! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!

Aqua (opens her eyes): You've lost Howard!

Terra (opening his eyes): Now you'll see the strength of the love between me and Aqua

(Aqua takes a deep breath and unleashes a powerful beam of blue energy that plows through Howard's shadow beam, with Terra doing the same with a beam of orange energy. Howard only has enough time to scream before he is blasted by the beams, which send him flying and onto the ground. At the same time, Justin is finishing off the Heartless Hydra by decapitating the primary head. Howard barely stands up, before flinging himself through a Corridor of Darkness to escape. Will dies from his wound, and while Davy's crew advance on him, Jack, Elizabeth, Aqua and Terra use a sail to parachute out of the maelstrom and near the Pearl. They quickly climb aboard.)

Gibbs: Jack, the armada's still out there, the Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions...

Sora: We're not running!

Justin: Spill the wind from the sails, we make our stand here!

Barbossa: Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck.

Jack: Belay that 'belay that.'

Gibbs [tries to interrupt]: But captain...

Jack: Belay!

Gibbs: The armada...

Jack: Belay!

Gibbs: The Endeavour...

Jack: Belay!

Gibbs: But we...

Jack: Kindly SHUT IT! [Gibbs shuts up]

[cut to deck of Endeavour]

Officer: What is he waiting for?

Beckett: He actually expects us to honor our agreement. Nothing personal, Jack...it's just good business.

[Dutchman surfaces]

Beckett: Ahh, she survived.

[cut to deck of Dutchman, where sea creatures are dropping off crewmen and they are turning back into humans.]

Will: Ready on the guns!

[Pearl]

Jack: Full canvas!

Barbossa: Aye, full canvas!

[Dutchman and Pearl sail in tandem on either side of Endeavour]

Officer: Orders, sir? Sir?

[Pearl]

Gibbs: Cap'n?

Jack: Fire!

Gibbs: FIRE!

Barbossa: FIRE!

Justin: FIRE!

[Dutchman]

Will: Fire!

[Pearl]

Elizabeth: Fire all! [Dutchman and Pearl begin to blast Endeavour to smithereens, assisted by shotlocks, courtesy of Justin and his friends]

[Endeavour]

Officer: Orders?! Orders, sir?! Sir, what do you command?

Beckett [stunned and detached]: It's just good business...

Officer: Abandon ship!

[Beckett descends stairs, Endeavour explodes as powder magazine ignites, Beckett's body falls into water on top of East India Co. flag. The armada turns away and flees.]

Marty: They're turning away! [cheers]

Cotton's parrot: Wind in your sails!

Mullroy: Shiver me timbers! Arrrrrhhh! [Pintel shrugs]

Jack: Mr. Gibbs, you may throw my hat if you like.

Gibbs: Aye aye captain! [tosses Jack's hat] Hooray!

Jack: Now go and get it.

(We cut to Elizabeth gazing wistfully off at Will on the Flying Dutchman, Justin and his friends approach.)

Justin: Need anything before we go?

Elizabeth: Nothing, but thanks for what you have done for me and everyone here.

Lea: No problem.

(Elizabeth still looks longingly at Will, who returns the gaze)

Kairi: That ship has a purpose.

Aqua: And where he is bound, you can't go with him.

Terra: One day on land, ten years at sea. It's a pretty steep price for what's been done.

Elizabeth: Depends on that one day.

Gibbs: Your chariot awaits, your highness. The oars are inside.

Barbossa: Mrs. Turner.

Pintel: Goodbye, Poppet.

Elizabeth [to Jack]: Jack. It would never have worked out between us.

Jack: Keep telling yourself that, darlin'. [Elizabeth moves to kiss him and he holds up his hands to stop her] Once was quite enough.

Elizabeth: Thank you. (She starts to leave but stops, then looks at Justin and his friends, who are preparing to leave.) Good luck on your quest.

Justin: Thanks, we'll need it

(The eleven Keyblade Masters then take off on their Keyblade Gliders; and make on last pass over the Black Pearl, then warp away in flashes of light.)


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-Magic Practice, Memories, and Battle Plans**

(We come upon Disney Castle, Justin and his friends quickly land on a balcony and head to the main conference chamber. King Mickey, Ansem the Wise, and Yen Sid are inside.)

Ansem the Wise: You have recovered the second Heart Crystal.

Justin: We have, and Ventus, Roxas, Namine, Lea, and Xion are now Keyblade Masters.

Mickey: Glad to know, but I have some good news and bad news.

Sora: What's the good news?

Yen Sid: Donald and Goofy found the third Heart Crystal.

Roxas: The bad news?

Ansem the Wise: Xehanort found the fourth Heart Crystal.

Aqua: We can still get the other crystals.

Yen Sid: We need some time to find the worlds the Heart Crystal are located at.

Terra: Tell us when you do.

(The eleven travel to the Land of Departure, then head to a training room)

Kairi: What are the basic traits of wielding elemental powers?

Justin: The most common is creating more of said element.

(Aqua focuses and breathes deeply, creating a ball of water in front of her and moving it around)

Justin: The second trait is manipulating existing amounts, not just for offense.

Aqua: Like this?

(Aqua manipulates the water sphere, causing it to wrap around Terra and bring him in close to her)

Terra: Aqua, you seem to be an expert already.

Aqua (Giggles): Yeah, looks like it.

(The two share a kiss, then Terra creates a pillar of earth to wrap around Aqua. The two laugh a little before Justin decides to speak again.)

Justin: The third trait is the ability to absorb an element for an energy boost.

(Aqua and Terra embrace each other, absorbing the respective elements they used to surround the other. The two let out passionate moans as they stroke each other and feel the energy flow through them. Justin gives a chuckle.)

Justin: You two seem to be enjoying this.

(Aqua and Terra look at each other then blush)

Terra: Sorry, we just got a little carried away.

Justin: It's okay. Let's continue practicing.

(Over the week, the eleven Keyblade Warriors practices on their elemental magic. We then come upon Aqua, Terra, and Ventus talking to each other about Justin)

Aqua: We should tell him.

Ventus: Are you sure, he might not believe us.

Terra: We'll never know until we try.

(Justin walks in)

Justin: I'm here, what is it that you have to tell me?

Aqua: It's about your memories. We know what is causing the flashes.

Justin: You do?

Terra: Master Eraqus had four students. The three of us you know of, but the fourth is someone we know. The Keyblade armor and the Cometfire and Meteorstorm Keyblades were his.

Justin: Are you saying…

Ventus: You were that student. You died two years before Aqua and Terra took their Mark of Mastery exam.

Justin: You knew, Aqua?

Aqua: Yes, your natural skill with the Keyblade was a dead giveaway. It's time for you to know who you really are. The friendship that is between the four of us is a friendship the stood the test of time and events. A true friendship, our destines entwined and joined.

(Aqua summons a mirror on the floor, which immediately shows an image. We then move into the image, which shows Master Eraqus, Terra, and Ventus watching two figures in Keyblade armor. They take ready poses.)

Eraqus: Go.

(The two figures clash, battling with Keyblade strikes, magic, and shot locks. Soon the female figure knocks the male figure down. He lets his helmet disappear, revealing his face. It's the spitting image of Justin. The female figure lets her helmet disappear. It's Aqua.)

Aqua: Put your helmet back on, Thomas. Let's not scar that handsome face.

(Thomas throws a flip kick, which Aqua dodges. Thomas gets back up, and the two resume the battle. The two are evenly matched, but Aqua soon outmaneuvers Thomas and knocks him down again. Aqua points her Keyblade at Thomas.)

Aqua (panting very hard): You learn fast, Thomas. I'll have be careful the next time we spar.

Thomas (Panting just as hard): Yeah, and I'll be just as careful as you.

Eraqus: That's enough, you two. In time, you two along with Terra will be ready to take the Mark of Mastery test.

(We then come upon Thomas walking in a distant part of the Land of Departure at night time, when he hears voices. He hides behind a rock then looks. He sees Xehanort in his original incarnation talking with his apprentice, Vanitas. The two are discussing their plot to restart the Keyblade War in order to gain the power of the Kingdom Hearts and forge the X-blade. Thomas leaps out from his hiding place, telling Xehanort that he won't succeed. Xehanort replies that the wheels have already been set in motion, and informs Thomas of Vanitas' origin and his plans for Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Thomas summons his Keyblade and Keyblade armor, then fights both Xehanort and Vantias, as well as a army of Unversed. While the battle takes place, in the real world, Justin has collapsed to his knees and is grunting in pain, clutching his head. Aqua, Terra, and Ventus surround Justin and hold him.)

Aqua: This is going to get rough.

(We switch back to the image in the mirror. Thomas is now fighting and overpowering Vantias. Just before he can deliver the final blow, Thomas is stuck from behind by Xehanort. In his dying breath, Thomas summons the last of his power, and unleashes it in a blast the badly injures Xehanort and Vantias, as well as wiping out all the Unversed. We then see Eraqus, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus looking over the battle site. They give Thomas's body a proper burial for a Keyblade wieldier, then store his Keyblades and armor in Eraqus's collection room. The image in the mirror disappears, followed by Justin collapsing completely, breathing heavily.)

Terra: Justin?

(Justin doesn't respond)

Aqua: Thomas?

(Justin groans as he sits back up and looks at Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. He smiles.)

Justin: It's okay. I remember everything now.

(Aqua, Terra, and Ventus smile. Then the four hug each other. They then sit down and talk with each other for a little bit.)

Justin: I didn't have a previous life here in the normal sense, otherwise I would have been experiencing these flashes for my whole life, and they only started appearing after the plane crash.

Aqua: Such visions and memory flashes only occur after certain events, such as your survival from the plane crash.

(Sora soon runs in)

Sora: King Mickey has sent a summons.

(The five join the others and head off to Disney Castle. They arrive and enter the conference chamber.)

Justin: What's the situation?

Yen Sid: We found the three remaining crystals, and we have a idea to grab them all in one go.

Sora: We split up.

Mickey: Yes, Sora, Kairi, and Riku will explore return to the Grid for the first remaining crystal, only this time it's much more advance and dangerous.

Sora: One of the Sleeping worlds that I awakened? All right.

Ansem: Roxas, Xion, Lea, and Namine will visit a world of dinosaurs for the second remaining crystal.

Roxas: We're in.

Mickey: Justin, you along with Terra, Aqua, and Ventus will explore your world at your time for the last remaining crystal. And I know you were once Thomas.

Sora: Thomas?

Justin: The name of my incarnation in this universe. (To Mickey) Where exactly will my group go?

Mickey: Your home country and you are going to look for a clue on an important document, the most important document of your country's history.

Justin: The Declaration of Independence?

Yen Sid: Yes, on the back of it is a map that leads to the location to a treasure, where the Heart Crystal was placed with.

Justin: I'll do my best. (To the others) Let's go.

(The eleven take off once again, and then split into their groups before warping away to their destinations.)


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-National Treasure Part 1: Exploring the Capital and Stealing History**

(We come upon Washington DC, and see Justin, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus land near a building out of sight of people, and let their Keyblade Armor and Keyblades disappear.)

Aqua: How are we going to get around, this city is massive.

Justin: I'm going to hail a cab.

(Justin hails a cab, and they get in.)

Cab Driver: Where to?

Justin: National Archives.

Cab Driver: Alright then.

Ventus: National Archives?

Justin: That's where the Declaration is displayed, as well as other important documents of this country.

(While they travel, Justin explains the history of the Declaration of Independence, and about the people who signed, and why it was written.)

Terra: I get the history, but why that document?

Aqua: Let's go over the clue Mickey gave us. (Reads the clue) The legend writ, the stain affected, the key in silence undetected, fifty five in iron pen, Mr. Matlack can't offend.

Justin: It's a riddle

Ventus: The legend writ the stain affected, what does that mean?

Aqua: The key in silence, wait, legend and key. That explains the map, maps have legends and keys, and it's an invisible map.

Terra: And the fifty five in iron pen, does that mean a resolution?

Justin: Mr. Matlack can't offend. Timothy Matlack was the scribe of the Continental Congress. And to not offend the map, he had it put on the back of a resolution that he transcribed, one that 55 men signed.

Ventus: And it's the Declaration of Independence.

Aqua: That's clever. A document that important will ensure the map's survival.

Terra: But it also presents a challenge, since your government won't let us just walk in and run tests on it, Justin.

Justin: I know, but we'll find a way.

Cab Driver: If you want to get a close look at the Declaration out of its case, you should visit the Archives during the Gala that's this weekend.

Ventus: That solves that problem.

(They arrive at the National Archives, where Justin gives Aqua, Terra, and Ventus a grand tour of the building. They at last come upon the Declaration.)

Justin: The one thing that will lead us to the Heart Crystal, and we're 3 feet away. Of all the ideas that became the United States, there is a line here that is at the heart of all the others. 'But when a long train of abuses and years of patience perusing invariably the same object, evinces a design to reduce them under absolute despotism, it is their right it is their duty to throw off such government and provide new guards for their future security.' People don't talk that way anymore.

Ventus: Beautiful…huh…no idea what you said.

Aqua: It means if something is wrong, those that have the ability to take action have the responsibility to take action.

Terra: Perhaps that's how you got into our universe, Justin. You noticed something wrong, and took action.

Justin (smiles): You're right, Terra.

(Over the next week, the foursome explores the capital, and discusses a plan to discreetly examine the Declaration during the Gala. By the time of the Gala, they are ready. They head to the Archives, were a woman allowing invited people in. She notices the four.)

Woman #1: Mr. Durante, I presume.

Justin: That's right.

Woman #1: All four of you can enter.

(The foursome enter, music is being played. They walk up to a woman, who seems to a regular in the building. She notices Justin and his friends.)

Woman #2: Is this your first time at the Gala?

Aqua: It is.

Woman #2: I'm Dr. Abigail Chase.

Justin: Justin Durante

Aqua: Aqua

Terra: Terra

Ventus: Ventus

Abigail: You four have an odd sense of style.

(Aqua takes a quick look at Justin, and notices that Justin is wearing an azure short sleeved shirt with silver shorts that went to his knees, he had silver straps that arranged in her style. His Keyblade Armor puladron was on his left arm and his shoes where armored version of his original shoes, in shades of azure and silver.)

Aqua (whispering to Justin): Isn't that the outfit you wore as Thomas.

Justin: It is, I had to find the spare set in the wardrobe by memory.

Terra: It does look nice though.

Ventus: Hey, Dr. Chase, where is the Declaration of Independence?

Abigail: In the preservation room, a heat sensor went off in its case, and we have a copy on display.

Aqua (to Justin, Terra, and Ventus): This was unexpected.

Justin: We'll just have to wait, we've got time.

(A man then walks up with a glass of champagne.)

Man #1: For you.

Abigail: Oh, Mr. Brown

Mr. Brown: Dr. Chase

Abigail: What are you doing here?

Mr. Brown: I made a last minute donation. A pretty big one.

Abigail: Well on that subject thank you for your wonderful gift.

Mr. Brown: Oh you did get it?

Abigail: I really couldn't accept something like that normally, but I really want it.

Mr. Brown: Well you needed it.

Abigail: Allow me to introduce Justin Durante here.

Justin: Greetings

Mr. Brown: Hi.

Justin: Allow me to introduce some friends of my. Aqua, Terra and Ventus.

Aqua, Terra, and Ventus: Hello.

Mr. Brown (to Aqua): Your accent, Boston-English?

Aqua: You can say that.

Abigail: Mr. Brown. I have been wondering though, what the engraving indicated on the pipe that Big Foot took.

Dr. Herbert (walking with a glass of champagne): Hi. Here you go.

Abigail: Oh, Dr. Herbert, this is Mr. Brown.

Dr. Herbert: Hi

Mr. Brown: Hi there.

Mr. Brown: Here why don't you let me take that (takes the glass he gave to Abigail), so you can take that off his hands.

Abigail: Thank you.

Mr. Brown: A toast yeah? To high treason.

Aqua: Huh?

Mr. Brown: That's what these men were committing when they signed the declaration. Had we lost the war, they would have been hanged, beheaded, drawn and quartered, and oh my personal favorite, had their entrails cut out and burned. So here's to the men who did what was considered wrong in order to do what they knew was right. What they knew was right. (Drinks the entire glass) Well…good night. (walks off)

Dr. Herbert: Good night.

Abigail: Good night.

Justin: What's up with him?

Terra: Where did you meet him?

Abigail: At my office, he said that someone was going to steal the Declaration of Independence, and there was invisible map on the back of it.

(Justin, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus look at each other with wide eyed expressions.)

Aqua: How come I didn't see him on the way in?

Justin: Something doesn't add up.

Abigail: Come on.  
(She leads Justin and his friends to another woman.)

Abigail: Rebecca, do you have a Paul Brown on that list?

Rebecca: Paul Brown? No. Not here.

Justin: Something is definitely not right.

(The five walk around the building, and find Mr. Brown walking out of the main entrance. They quickly follow him outside. Justin and his friends stop at the stairs, while Abigail walks up to Mr. Brown who is nearing a red van.)

Abigail: Hey.

Mr. Brown: Oh it's you.

Abigail: Mr. Brown what's going on? What's that?

Mr. Brwon: It's a souvenir.

Abigail: Really?

Driver: Stop chatting and get in the van.

Mr. Brown: Did you enjoy the party?

Abigail: Yeah…

(The alarms go off)

Justin: I knew it!

Mr. Brown: Oooh…

Abigail: Oh my god. You did not! Security!

Mr. Brown: Stop!

Abigail (grabs the Declaration): Give me that!

Mr. Brown: It's your's. Take it.

(Abigail walks up the archive building, yelling for security. Suddenly a second van pulls up, and a man struggles with her over the Declaration. Another man shouts for the first man to bring her into the van.)

Justin: HEY!

(He, along with Aqua, Terra, and Ventus summon their Keyblade Armor, excluding their helmets and leap onto the van. Terra then smashes the roof in, then leap in, and they quickly find themselves surrounded. The leader of the group is stunned by the sudden turn of events. Another man speaks up)

Man: What do we do now, Ian?

Ian: And just might you four be?

Aqua: Your worst nightmare!

Ian (to Abigail): Why don't you just hand over that document and we can all go home?

Justin: I don't think so!

(A fist fight erupts between Ian and his men against Justin and his friends. During the chaos, Abigail manages to open the van's rear doors, only to drag along with one of them, we see the red van. Mr. Brown is leaning out of the van. During a turn, the door that Abigail is on swing back in, and Ian takes the Declaration. Mr. Brown manages to grab Abigail and bring into his van, while Justin and his friends break off the fight and leap in as well. The driver of van they are now in pulls away. We cut to inside the van.)

Mr. Brown: Are all of you alright?

Abigail: No those lunatics…They stole…

Mr. Brown: None of you are hurt are you?

Abigail: You're all lunatics.

Terra: And that's just the tip of the iceberg!

Mr. Brown: Any you hungry?

Abigail: What?

Aqua: Is that a trick question?!

Mr. Brown: Are you alright?

Driver: Still a little on edge from being shot at, but I'll be okay. Thanks for asking.

Justin: Me and my friends are okay.

Abigail: Well I'm not alright. Those men have the Declaration of Independence.

Driver: She lost it?

Mr. Brown (shows the Declaration): They don't have it. See? Okay? Now can all of you please stop shouting.

Abigail: Give me that.

Mr. Brown: You're still shouting and it's really starting to annoy. You'd do well Dr. Chase to be a bit more civilized in this instance.

Ventus: This is the real one. What did they get?

Mr. Brown: A souvenir. I thought it might be a good idea to have a duplicate. Turned out I was right. (to Abigail) Actually I had to pay for both the souvenir and the real one so you owe me 35 dollars plus tax.

Driver: Genius.

Abigail: Who were those men?

Mr. Brown: Just the guys we warned you were going to steal the declaration.

Driver: And you didn't believe us.

Mr. Brown: We did the only thing we could do to keep it safe.

Abigail: Verdammt! Give me that!

Mr. Brown: You know something, you're shouting again.

Driver: Pretty sure she was swearing too.

Mr. Brown: Well we probably deserve that.

Abigail: There is not a treasure map on the back of the Declaration of Independence.

Mr. Brown: And there is no chance that anyone could steal this either. I level with you 100 percent. Everything I told you was the truth.

Aqua: We want that document, Mr. Brown!

Mr. Brown: Okay my name's not Brown, it's Ben Gates. I level with you 98 percent.

Abigail: Wait a minute, did you just say Gates? Gates? You're that family with the conspiracy theory about the founding fathers.

Ben: It's not a conspiracy theory.

Driver: Per say.

Abigail: I take it back. You aren't liars, you're insane.

Justin: No kidding!

Terra: And who's the driver?

Riley: Riley.

Ben (to Justin and his friends): And you knew about the map, didn't you?

(Abigail looks at Justin, who sighs)

Justin: We did, but we are looking for that treasure for a different reason.

Abigail: Who are you four?!

Aqua: We're part of a group of magical warriors called Keyblade Warriors. We've came for the map because it can lead to something that we are looking in this world.

Ben: That's the wildest story I have ever heard.

Riley (to Abigail): And you thought a map on the back of the Declaration was insane.

Ventus: What do you plan to do the Declaration?

Ben: Run chemical tests on it.

Abigail: You can't seriously intend to run chemical tests on the Declaration of Independence in the back of a moving van!

Riley: We have a clean room environment all set up. ETS suits, particulate air filtration, the whole chi-bang.

Abigail and Terra: Really?

Ben: We can't go back there.

Riley: What? Why not?

Ben: I had to use a credit card to buy the souvenir.

Justin: Busted!

Riley: A credit card slip? Dude, we're on the grid. Do you… they are going to have your records from forever; they are going to have my records from forever.

Ben: I know I know. It's only a matter of time before the FBI shows up at my front door.

Riley: What do we do?

Ben: We need those letters.

Abigail: What letters?

Ben: You know what, get off the road. Take a right.

Abigail: What letters?

Ben: The Silence Dogood letters?

Justin: You have the original Silence Dogood letters?

Ventus: Did you steal those too?

Ben: They are scans of the originals. Quiet please.

Terra: How did you get scans?

Ben: Well I know the person who has the originals. Now shush.

Aqua: Why do you need them?

Ben: They really can't shut their mouths can they? (give Abigail the Declaration) Now look, I will let you hold onto this if you promise to shut up please. Thank you.

Ventus: Who is Silence Dogood?

Justin: In 1722, when he was 16, Benjamin Franklin sent 14 letters to his older brother, James, who was the head of the New England Courant, using the false persona of a middle age widow named Mrs. Silence Dogood.

Riley: Ben you know what you have to do.

Ben: I know what to do. I am just trying to think of anything else we could do.

Riley: Well not to be a…uh…nudge, but you do realize how many people we have after us. I mean we probably have our own satellite by now. It took you all of 2 seconds to decide to steal the Declaration of Independence.

Ben: Yeah, but I didn't think I would have to personally tell my dad about it. (Abigail makes a run for it.) Hey, not cool, not cool. (catches Abigail)

Abigail: Let me go!

Ben: You're let go now shoo.

Abigail: I'm not going. Not without the declaration.

Ben: You're not going with the declaration.

Abigail: Yes I am. I'm not letting it out of my sight so I am going.

(Justin and his friends walk up)

Justin: Same with us, we have something find as well.

Ben: Wait, you're not going with us with the declaration.

Abigail: Yes we are.

Ben: No you're not.

Justin: Look if you wanted to leave us behind you shouldn't have told us where you were going.

Ben: Just what are you four are looking for?

Aqua (pulls out a picture of a Heart Crystal): This.

(Ben looks at the picture, and groans in frustration)

Ben: Riley, we're going to bring them along with us.

Riley: WHAT?! I'm not going to let a bunch of magic warriors come along.

Justin: You're going to need all the help you can get.

Riley: Fine.

(Everyone gets in the van and Riley drives back onto the road and into the night.)


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-National Treasure Part 2: The Letters, The Glasses, and The FBI**

(We come upon the van as it approaches the Gates house.)

Riley: Looks okay.

Ben: Park a couple blocks away.

Riley: Well how long do you think we got.

Ben: Give them a couple of hours at least. I hope.

Riley: What do we do about them? I have some duct tape in the back.

Ben: No that won't be necessary. They won't be any trouble. Promise you won't be any trouble.

Abigail: I promise.

Justin: Same with us.

Ben: See? They're curious.

(They park a couple blocks away, then walk to the front door. Ben rings the doorbell, and the door opens, revealing Ben's father, Patrick Gates.)

Ben: Dad.

Patrick Gates: Where's the party?

Ben: Well…uh…I'm in a little trouble.

Patrick (looking at Abigail): She pregnant?

Ben: Well if she is are you going to leave the woman carrying your grandchild standing out in the cold?

Abigail: I look pregnant?

Justin: No.

Patrick: This better not be about that dumb treasure. Well have…have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable. There is some pizza. Still warm I think.

Ben: Dad, I need the Silence Dogood letters. Yeah, it's about the treasure.

Patrick: And he dragged you six into this nonsense?

Abigail: Literally.

Justin, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus: Yes!

Riley: I volunteered.

Patrick: Well unvolunteer before you waste your life.

Ben: Knock it off, Dad.

Patrick: Of course I know. I'm the family kook. I have a house, a job, health insurance. At least I had your mother for however brief of time. At least I had you. What do you have? Him?

Ben: Look if you just give us the letters we're gone.

Patrick: You disappoint me, Ben.

Ben: Well maybe that's the real Gates family legacy. Sons who disappoint their fathers.

Patrick: Get out. Take your troubles with you.

Ben: I found the Charlotte.

Patrick: The Charlotte? You mean she was a ship?

Ben: Yeah she was beautiful. It was amazing dad.

Patrick: And the treasure?

Ben: No, no, but we found another clue that led us here…

Patrick: And that will lead you to another clue. And that's all you'll ever find is another clue. Don't you get it Ben? I finally figured it out. The legend said the treasure was buried to keep it from the British. But what really happened was the legend was invented to keep the British occupied searching for buried treasure. The treasure is a myth.

Justin: Maybe, but me and my friends are looking for something.

Patrick: What?

Terra: A Heart Crystal.

Patrick: I have no idea what you are talking, but that and the treasure is still a myth.

Ben: I refuse to believe that.

Patrick: Well you can believe what you want. You're a grown person. What am I doing? Do what you want Ben, do what you want.

Abigail: He's probably right. You don't even know if there is another clue.

Ben: Well I can think of a way that we can find out. And we can find out right now.

(The group prepares to run a test on the Declaration)

Patrick: Looks like animal skin. How old is it?

Ben: At least 200 years.

Patrick: Really? You sure?

Ben: Pretty darn.

Riley: Now if this thing is in invisible ink how to we look at it?

Patrick: Throw it in the oven.

Ben, Abigail, and Riley: No!

Aqua: He's right though. Higher sulfate inks can only be brought out with heat.

Abigail: Yes but this…

Ben: It's very old. It's very old. And we can't risk compromising the map.

Patrick: You need a reagent.

Ben: Dad it's really late. Why don't you get some rest?

Patrick: I'm fine.

Ben: Lemons.

(Ben prepares to squeeze a lemon, but Abigail stops him)

Abigail: You can't do that.

Ben: But it has to be done.

Abigail: Then someone who is trained to handle antique documents is going to do it.

Ben: Okay.

Abigail: Okay. Now if there is a secret message it will probably be marked by a symbol in the upper right hand corner.

Ben: That's right.

Abigail: I am so getting fired for this.

(She spreads lemon juice on the upper right corner. Nothing happens)

Patrick: I told you. You need heat. (Aqua generates a ball of fire, and moves it near the Declaration, a symbol appears) See?

Ben: We need more juice.

Abigail: We need more heat.

(They cover the right side with juice, and Aqua moves the ball of fire across, revealing numbers.

Riley: It's not a map. Is it?

Patrick: More clues. What a surprise.

Riley: Are those latitudes and longitudes?

Ben: That's why we need the Silence Dogood letters.

Abigail: That's the key?

Ben: The key in silence undetected. Dad can we have the letters now?

Riley: Can someone please explain to me what these magic numbers are.

Abigail: It's an andor cipher.

Patrick: That's right.

Ventus: Oh okay. What's an andor cipher?

Patrick: Just codes.

Ben: Each of these numbers corresponds to a word in the key.

Justin: Usually a random book or newspaper article.

Ben: In this case the Silence Dogood letters. So it's like that page number of the key text, the line on that page, and the letter in that line. So dad, where are the letters.

Patrick: You know, it's just by sheer happenstance that his grandfather…

Ben: Dad…

Patrick: even found those. They were in an antique desk from the press room…

Ben: Dad…

Patrick: from the New England Current. That's a newspaper.

Ben: Dad where are the letters?

Patrick: I don't have them son.

Ben: What?

Patrick: I don't have them.

Ventus: Where are they?

Patrick: I donated them to the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia.

Ben: Time to go.

Abigail: I still can't believe that all this time no one knew what was on the back…

Patrick: Back of what? (lifts up the Declaration)

Riley: oooo ahhh!

Ben: No!

Justin: Wait!

Patrick (realizing what Ben has done): Oh my god. Oh my god.

Ben: I know.

Patrick: Oh my god. What have you done? This is…this is…

Ben: I know!

Patrick: This is the Declaration of Independence.

Abigail: And it's very delicate.

Patrick: You stole it?

Aqua: He did.

Ben: Dad I can explain, but I don't have time. It was necessary. And you saw the cipher.

Patrick: And that will lead to another clue. And that will lead to another clue. And that's all you'll ever find. There is no treasure. I wasted 20 years of my life, and now you've destroyed yours. And you've pulled me into all of this.

Terra: Well we can't have that.

(Terra imprisons Patrick in a mound of Earth up to his neck after placing him in a chair. The seven then quickly take Patrick's car.)

Riley: Your dad's got a sweet ride.

Ben: I think we should change clothes. We might look kind of conspicuous don't you think?

Riley: I would love to go shopping too but we have no money.

Ben: Here I took this from his house. He usually tucks a few hundred dollars somewhere between those pages.

Abigail: Common Sense. How appropriate.

Riley: When are we going to get there? I'm hungry. This car smells weird.

(They soon arrive in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. While Riley explores the Franklin Institute, the others head to a clothing store, where Ben and Abigail change into more practical clothing. Justin and his friends are out of the stall and looking away)

Aqua: So you show up at your father's door, say you're in trouble and the first thing he assumes is she's (referring to Abigail) pregnant.

Ben: Is there a question in there?

Terra: I think there is an interesting story in there.

Ben: Well my father thinks I have been a little to cavalier in my personal life.

Abigail: I see.

Ben: Let me ask you something. Have you ever told someone, not a relative, I love you?

Abigail: Yes.

Ben: More than one person?

Abigail: Yes.

Ben: Oh, then my father would say you are a little to cavalier in your personal life too.

Ventus: So you get your sense of absolute certainty from him?

Ben: I'm sure I don't know what you mean.

Abigail: Well you're certain the treasure is real no matter what anyone else thinks.

Ben: No. I hope it's real. I mean I have dreamt it was real since my grandfather told me about it. I want to hold it. I feel like I am so close I can taste it. I just…I just want to know it's not something in my head or in my heart.

Justin: People don't really talk that way anymore, you know.

Ben: I know, but they think that way

(A couple minutes later, while Ben is paying for the clothes, Riley comes walking up to them.)

Riley: Hey.

Ben: Did you get it Riley?

Riley: Oh I got it. The vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow crosses in front of the house of Pass and Stow. Now Pass and Stow referring to the…

Ben, Abigail, and Justin: The Liberty bell.

Abigail: Well John Pass and John Stow cast the bell.

Riley: Why do you have to do that?

Aqua: Justin's quite smart.

Riley: Well what does the rest of this mean?

Ben: Wait a minute. The vision to see the treasured past must refer to a way to read the map.

Riley: I thought the cipher was the map.

Ben: No the cipher was a way to find the way to read the map.

Abigail: And the way to read the map comes as the timely shadow crosses in front of the liberty bell.

Ben: Crosses in front of the house of the Liberty Bell. Independence Hall.

Justin: It's a timely shadow. It's a specific time.

Riley: Uh, what time?

Ben: What time? What time? Wait wait, you're going to love this. Excuse me; can I see one of those hundred dollar bills I paid you with?

Store clerk: No.

Ben: Well, uh, I have this diver's watch. It's called a sub-mariner. I dive with it. It's actually quite valuable. You could use it as collateral.

Store clerk: Whatever.

Ben: Thank you. On the back of a hundred dollar bill is an etching of independence hall, based on a painting done in the 1780s, thank you, and the artist was actually a friend of Benjamin Franklin. It's wonderful. Hold this. (Give Abigail a hard stare)

Abigail: Okay. I'm not going anywhere.

Ben: Now I think that if we look at this clock tower, we may find the specific time.

Abigail: What do you see?

Ben: 2:22.

Abigail: What time is it now?

Store clerk: Almost 3.

Abigail: We missed it.

Riley and Aqua: No we didn't. We didn't miss it because…wait you don't know this? We know something about history that you don't know.

Ben: I would be very excited to learn about it Riley and Aqua.

Riley: Hold on one second. Let me just…just take in this moment. This is…is cool. Is this how you feel all the time? Because….except for now of course…

Terra: Riley!

Riley: Sheesh, you're a little edgy.

Aqua: Alright. Daylight savings wasn't established until World War 1. If its three P.M. now, that means in 1776 it would be 2 P.M. Justin told me.

Justin: Great job, Aqua.

Abigail: Let's go.

Riley: Okay. Do you actually know who the first person to suggest daylight savings was?

Abigail, Ben, and Justin: Benjamin Franklin.

(They head to Independence Hall, and then sneak up to the top.)

Ventus: What bell is this?

Justin: The Centennial Bell. Replaced the Liberty bell in 1876.

(The clock soon read 3:22, and they look down at the shadow.)

Abigail: There it is.

Ben: Alright. I'm going to go down there and you two meet me in the signing room. Okay? Alright.

Abigail: Let's go.

Riley: 3:22. My idea.

(Some time later)

Riley: Hey, what did you score?

Ben: I found some kind of ocular device. The vision to see the treasured past? Let me take this.

Riley: They're like early American X-ray specs.

Abigail: Benjamin Franklin invented something like these.

Ben: Uh, I think he invented these.

Riley: What do we do with them?

Ben: We look through them.

Abigail: Here help me.

Ben: Whew.

Riley: What?

Justin: It's just that the last time this was here, it was being signed.

Aqua: Guys, there's another tour coming.

Ben: Turn it over.

Abigail: Careful.

Ben: Spectacles. (Looks the back of Declaration) Oooh. Oh.

Abigail: What do you see?

Riley: What is it? Is it a treasure map?

Ben: It says 'heere at the wall', spelled with two E's.

Abigail: Oh, wow.

Riley: Why can't they just say go to this place here's the treasure, spend it wisely?

Ben (looks out and sees Phil, one of Ian's men): Oh no.

Justin: We've got company.

Riley: How did they find us?

Ben: Ian has nearly unlimited resources and he's smart.

Terra: I don't think we can get out of here without being spotted.

Ben: Well we don't want them to have the declaration or the glasses, but we especially don't want them to have them both together.

Riley: So what do we do?

Aqua: We separate the lock from the key. We're splitting up.

Abigail: Good idea.

Riley: Really?

Ben: Me, Justin, and his friends here will take this and those, you take that. Meet us at the car and call me if you have any problems.

Riley: Like if we get caught and killed?

Ben: Yeah. That would be a big problem. Take care of her.

Riley and Abigail: I will.

(Justin and his friends walk with Ben, then start running when they get spotted. The chase soon rockets past many people, through and around buildings, past cars, and ultimately up onto the rooftops where they get cornered by Phil.)

Phil: Hey Gates. Enough man. Give me the document.

Ben: Alright Phil.

(He tosses the empty container, and the five make their escape. Soon Ben gets a call.)

Ben: What?

Riley: We lost it.

Ben: What?

Riley: We lost the Declaration. Ian took it.

Justin: Damn it!

Ben: Yeah, okay. You alright? You both alright?

Riley: Yeah yeah. We're alright.

Ben: We'll be fine. Meet us at the car.

(They reach the car, only to be surrounded by FBI agents. One agent steps forward, his Id says Agent Sedusky.)

Sedusky: Hello Mr. Gates, same goes with your friends here.

(The other agents cuff Ben, as well as Justin and his friends, before taking them into a FBI van, and off to the local FBI office.)


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-National Treasure Part 3: Finding the Treasure**

(We are now at the local FBI building, with Ben talking to Sedusky about the events that happened, and Justin telling why he and his friends are looking for the treasure.)

Sedusky: Those are some stories.

Ben: Well it's the same story I tried to tell you guys before the Declaration was stolen.

Sedusky: By you?

Ben: No by Ian. I stole it to stop him. I did it alone. Dr. Chase was not involved. Same goes with Justin and his friends. And Ian still ended up with the Declaration of Independence.

Sedusky: Because of you. So here are your options. Door number one. You go to prison for a very long time. Door number two. We are going to get back the Declaration of Independence. You help us find it, and you still go to prison for a very long time, but you feel better inside.

Ben: Is there a door that doesn't lead to prison?

Sedusky: Someone's got to go to prison Ben.

Ben: Yeah.

Aqua: And us?

Sedusky: You four have the same options

(Aqua groans)

Sandusky (looking at the spectacles): So what are these for?

Ben: It's a way to read the map.

Sedusky: Right, Knight's Templar, Free Masons. Invisible treasure map. So what did it say?

Ben: Heere at the wall. Nothing else. Just another clue. (seeing Sedusky play with the spectacles) There's more to it. (His cell phone rings, the FBI traces the call) Yes?

Ian: Hello Ben. How are you?

Ben: I'm chained to a desk.

Ian: Sorry to hear that. I want you, as well as those four warriors to meet me on the flight deck of the U.S.S. Intrepid. You know where that is?

Ben: New York.

Ian: Meet me there at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. And bring those glasses you found at Independence Hall. Yeah I know about the glasses. We can take a look at the declaration and then you five can be on your way.

Terra (not trusting Ian): And we're supposed to believe that?

Ian: I told you from the start I only wanted to borrow it, Ben. You can have it, and the glasses. I'll even throw in the pipe from the Charlotte.

Ben: I'll be there, along with the others.

Ian: And tell the FBI agents listening in on this call. If they want the declaration back, and not just a box of confetti, then you five come alone.

(We then cut to the USS Intrepid, with Ben, Justin, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus walking on the flight deck.)

Sedusky: All eyes on Gates and the others. Do not lose sight of primary mark. Gates, stay with the program. Same goes with you and your friends Justin.

Terra: I hope all your agents are all under 4 feet tall and wearing little scarves otherwise Ian's going to know they're here.

Sedusky: As soon as he shows you the declaration we'll move in. Don't try anything.

Ventus: You know agent Sedusky, something I've noticed about fishing, it never works out so well for the bait.

Sedusky: Are all of you with me?

Justin: We're sure not against you if that's what you're asking.

(A helicopter flies over creating a ton of noise)

Shaw : Hello Ben. Thomas Edison needed only one way to make a light bulb. Sound familiar? Go to the observation point behind the F16 and here's what you five do. Jump overboard…

(The helicopter flies away)

Sedusky: Gates? Gates? Who's got Gates and the others? (An agent informs that Ben and the others are heading the observation deck) Anyone got a view of our friend Ian Howe?

Agent: No, Ian Howe is not at the stern sir.

Sedusky: Than why are they heading there?

Aqua: Sedusky, we're still not against you. But we found door number 3, and we're taking it.

(The FBI agents attempt to stop them, but the five jump overboard, and another one of Ian's men takes the five to the other side of the Hudson river. They climb up.)

Shaw: Hello Ben. Welcome to New Jersey.

Terra: What did you do with Abigail and Riley?

Shippen (handing Ben some dry clothes): Hope these fit.

Aqua: What did you do with Abigail and Riley? He's the only one who could have told you that line about Edison.

Shaw: Did you bring the glasses?

Ben: I don't know, tell us what's happening here.

Shaw: Ask your girlfriend. She's the one calling all the shots now. She won't shut up.

(In the car)

Shaw: Here it's for you.

Ben: Hello?

Abigail (on the phone): Hi sweetie. How's your day going?

Ben: Interesting dear. So what, you're working with Ian now?

Abigail: Turns out helping someone escape from FBI custody is a criminal act. He's the only criminal we knew so we called him and made a deal.

Ben: You're…you're alright yeah? I mean you're safe?

Abigail: Yeah we both are. Riley's right here doing something clever with a computer.

Riley: I'm tracking him through the…hey. I'm tracking you through the GPS in Shaw's phone. They take a turn anywhere we don't want and we'll know it. So don't worry.

Abigail: If Ian tries to double cross us, we can call the FBI and tell them right where you and the others are. And where to find Ian.

Ben: And where's that?

Abigail: Right across the street from where we're hiding. At the intersection of Wall Street and Broadway.

Ben: Well, you figured out the clue.

Abigail: Simple. Heere at the wall. Wall Street and Broadway. Ben there is a catch. We made Ian believe that he could have the treasure. It was the only way we could get this far.

Justin: Understood.

(They arrive at the intersection)

Ian: Ben. You alright? No broken bones? A jump like that could kill a man.

Aqua: No it was cool. You should try it sometime.

Ian: The Declaration of Independence and the Miashawn Pipe. All yours.

Ben: That's it?

Ian: That's it. I knew you'd keep your promise. Now where is it? Where's my treasure?

Ben: It's right here. The map said Heere at the wall spelled with 2 E's. Wall Street follows the path of an actual wall that the Dutch settlers built as a defense to keep the British out. The main gate was located at a street called Deheere, also 2 E's. Later Deheere was renamed Broadway after the British got in. So heere at the wall, Broadway, Wall Street. Cheerio!

Ian: Just a moment Ben.

Ventus: Ian, if you break our deal the FBI will be only a few minutes behind you. You might get away you might not.

Ian: Is that all the map said?

Ben: Every word.

Ian: Oh Ben, you know the key to running a convincing bluff. Every once in a while, you've got to be holding all the cards. (Reveals that he has Patrick)

Ben: Dad…

Ian: Is there anything else you want to tell me?

Ben: Trinity church. We have to go inside Trinity Church.

Ian: Good. Excellent. Well why don't you ask Dr. Chase and Riley to join us? I'm sure they're around here somewhere.

(Inside Trinity Church)

Ben: Are you alright?

Patrick Gates: What do you think? I'm a hostage.

Ben: Let him go Ian.

Ian: When we find the treasure.

Ben: No now! Or you can figure out the clues for yourself. Good luck.

Ian: Ben, I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation. (Reveals he has already found Abigail and Riley) Let's have a look at that map.

Ben (looking at the map): Well it's uh, it's really quite something. It's really quite remarkable.

Ian (looks at the Map): Parkington lane.

Ben: Beneath Parkington Lane.

Ian: Why would the map lead us here, then take us somewhere else? What's the purpose?

Patrick: Just another clue.

Ben: Dad! No you're right; Parkington lane has to be around here somewhere.

Ian: A street inside the church.

Ben: Not inside, beneath. Beneath the church.

Abigail: I'm so sorry.

Ben: None of this is your fault.

Patrick: Look, cooperation only lasts as long as the status quo remains unchanged. As soon as this guy gets to where this thing ends, he won't need you anymore. Or any of us.

Justin: So we find a way to make sure the status quo changes in our favor.

Patrick: How?

Aqua: We're still working on it.

Patrick: Well I guess I better work on it too then.

Riley: Hey! Park…I found it. Him.

Ian: Ben! It's a name.

Ben: Parkington Lane. He was a third degree master mason of the blue light. HEY!

(Victor smashes the wall, and they pull out a casket, which breaks open)

All: oh!

Shippen: Careful no one steps in him.

Riley (looking down the tunnel): Okay, who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?

Ian: Alright. McGregor, Victor you stay here. And if anyone should come out without me, well, use your imagination. Shall we?

(Justin and his friends enter first, followed by Ben and the others. Justin and his friends summon their Keyblades and channel light energy into them, lighting the way. They then come upon an object.)

Ian: What's this?

Ben: It's a chandelier. Here.

(Ben lights the chandelier, which reveals a massive stairway.)

Riley: Wow.

Ben: Look at the elevator system.

Shippen: How do a bunch of guys with hand tools built all this?

Ben: The same way they built the pyramids, and the Great Wall of China.

Riley: Yeah, the aliens helped them.

(Aqua and Terra give him a hard glare)

Ian: Alright let's go. What are you waiting for?

Patrick: I'm not going out on that thing. 200 years of termite damage and rot…

Ben: Dad, do what he says.

Patrick (a board breaks apart): Watch your step. We're under the Trinity graveyard, probably why no ever found this.

(A subway rockets above them)

Ian: Subway. (The floor drops beneath Shaw) God, Shaw!

All: Oh!

(The stair way starts to break apart. Justin, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus quickly leap from one spot to the next, saving Ben, Abigail, and Riley in the process.)

Riley: Show offs.

(Ian lowers the elevator he, Patrick, and Shippen are on to their level)

Ian: Get on.

Ben: Ian it's not worth it.

Ian: Do you imagine any one of your lives is more valuable to me than Shaw's? We go on.

Patrick: The status quo, keep the status quo.

(They get on, and head to the bottom; they enter a room, which is empty)

Riley: What is this?

Shippen: So where is the treasure?

Ian: Well?

Riley: This is it? We came all this way for a dead end?

Ben: Yes.

Riley: There has got to be something more.

Ben: Riley there is no more.

Riley: Another clue.

Ben: No there are no more clues! That's it! It's over! End of the road! The treasure is gone! Move! Taken somewhere else!

Ian: You're not playing games with me are you Ben? You know where it is.

Ben: No.

Ian: Okay go.

(Ian and Shippen head to the elevator and raise it out of reach of the others.)

Ben: Hey. Wait a minute.

All: Wait Ian!

Abigail: Ian wait.

Justin: You can't just leave us here!

Ian: Yes I can. Unless Ben tells me the next clue.

Ben: There isn't another clue.

Riley: Ian wait. Listen why don't you come back down here and we can talk through this together.

Ian (pulls out a pistol): Don't speak again.

Riley: Okay.

Ian: The clue. Where is the treasure? Ben?

Patrick: The lantern.

Ben: Dad.

Terra: The status quo has changed.

Ben: Don't.

Aqua: It's part of free mason teachings. In King Solomon's temple there was a winding staircase. It signified the journey that had to be made to find the light of truth. The lantern is the clue.

Ian: And what does it mean?

Ben: Boston. It's Boston.

Patrick: The old North Church in Boston where Thomas Newton hung a lantern in the steeple to signal Paul Revere that the British were coming. One if by land two if by sea. One lantern. Under the winding staircase of the steeple. That's where we have to look.

Ian: Thank you. (Starts to leave)

Terra: Hey, you have to take us with you.

Ian: Why? So you can escape in Boston? Besides, with you out of the picture there is less baggage to carry.

Patrick: What if we lied?

Ian: Did you?

Ventus: What if there's another clue?

Ian: Then I'll know right where to find you. See you Ben.

Ben: NO!

Riley: There's no other way out!

Abigail: Come back!

Ben: You're going to need us Ian.

Riley: We're all going to die.

Ben: It's going to be okay Riley. I'm sorry I yelled at you.

Patrick: It's okay kiddo.

Abigail: Alright boys what's going on? The British came by sea. It was two lanterns not one.

Ventus: Ian needed another clue, so we gave it to him.

Riley: It was fake. It was a fake clue.

Ben: The all-seeing eye. Through the all-seeing eye.

Riley: That means by the time Ian figures it out, we'll still be trapped here and he'll shoot us then. Either way we're going to die.

Ben: Nobody's going to die. There is another way out.

Riley: Where?

Ben: Through the treasure room.

(He opens a secret passageway, and everyone heads inside, only to the room to be empty.)

Riley: Looks like someone got here first.

Abigail: I'm sorry Ben.

Ben: It's gone.

Patrick: Listen Ben.

Ben: It may have even been gone before Charles Carroll told the story to Thomas Gates.

Patrick: It doesn't matter.

Ben: I know, because you were right.

Patrick: No I wasn't right. This room is real Ben. And that means the treasure is real. You're in the company of some of the most brilliant minds in history because you found what they left behind for you to find and understood the meaning of it. You did it Ben. For all of us. Your grandfather, and all of us. And I've never been so happy to be proven wrong.

Ben: I just really thought I was going to find the treasure.

Patrick: Okay, then we just keep looking for it.

Abigail: I'm in.

Justin: So am I, as well as my friends.

Ben: Okay.

Riley: Not to be Johnny rain cloud, but that's not going to happen. Because as far as I can see, we're still trapped down here. Oh Ben, where's this other way out?

Aqua: Well that's it, it doesn't make any sense. The first thing the builders would have done after getting down here was cut a secondary shaft back out for air…

Patrick: Right.

Ben: …Incase of cave ins. (looks at An engraving, which is an exact match to the Miashawn Pipe) Could it really be that simple? The secret lies with Charlotte.

(Using the pipe as a key, Ben opens a second secret door. This room proves to be the real treasure room. Everyone starts to look around)

Abigail: Scrolls from the Library of Alexandria. Could this be possible?

Riley (looking at an Egyptian statue): That's a big, bluish-green man, with a strange looking goatee. I'm guessing that's significant.

(Ventus looks in a suit of armor, and finds the Heart Crystal)

Ventus: I found it, guys.

Aqua: Way to go, Ven.

(Ben lights a pot of black powder, which ignites an entire system of lighting, reveal the entire treasure. Everyone cheers at the find.)

Abigail: Riley, are you crying?

Riley: Look, stairs.

(They take the stairs out, which is not far from where they started. Ben sees a worker)

Ben: Hi. Do you have a cell phone I can borrow?

(Some time later, Sedusky arrives, and Ben hands over the Declaration of Independence)

Sedusky: Just like that?

Ben: Just like that.

Sedusky: You do know you just handed me your biggest bargaining chip.

Ben: The declaration of independence is not a bargaining chip. Not to me.

Terra: Same with us.

Sedusky: Have a seat. So what's your offer?

Ben: Oh how about a bribe? Say 10 billion dollars?

Sedusky: I take it you found the treasure.

Aqua: It's about 5 stories beneath your shoes.

Sedusky: You know the templars and the free masons believed that the treasure was too great for any one man to have. Not even a king. That's why they went to such lengths to keep it hidden.

Justin: That's right. The founding fathers believed the same thing about government. I figure their solution will work for the treasure too.

Sedusky: Give it to the people.

Ben: Divide it among the Smithsonian, the Luve, the Cairo Museum. There's thousands of years of world history down there, and it belongs to the world. And everybody in it.

Sedusky: You guys really don't understand the concept of a bargaining chip.

Ben: Okay here's what I want. Dr. Chase gets off completely clean, not even a little post-it on her service record.

Sedusky: Okay.

Ben: I want the credit for the find to go to the entire Gates family with the assistance of Mr. Riley Poole and well as Justin, Aqua, Terra and Ventus.

Justin: But our true identities are to be kept secret.

Sedusky: And what about you, Ben?

Ben: I really would love not to go to prison. I can't even begin to describe how much I would love not to go to prison.

Sedusky: Someone's got to go to prison, Ben.

Ben: Well if you've got a helicopter I think I can help with that.

(In Boston, Ian and his men attempt to break into the Old North Church, only to be arrested by the FBI. We then cut to Ben, Riley, Abigail, Justin, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus walking along Ben's new estate)

Riley (on a phone): Yeah you got it chief. Thank you. Bye. (Closes the phone) They want us in Cairo next week for the opening of the exhibit. They're sending a private jet.

Abigail: Fun.

Riley: Big whoop. You could have had a whole fleet of private jets. Ten percent Ben. They offered you ten percent and you turn it down.

Ben: Riley we've been over this. It was too much, I couldn't accept it.

Riley: I actually have this splinter that's been festering for three months from an old piece of wood.

Ben: I'll tell you what. Next time we find a treasure that redefines history for all mankind, you make the call on the finder's fee.

Riley: It's not as funny. What do you care? You got the girl.

Abigail: It's true.

Ben: It's true.

Riley: Enjoy your spoils while I sit on one percent. One stinking percent. Half of one percent actually. One percent.

Ben: I'm sorry for your suffering Riley.

Riley: For the record Ben, I like the house.

Ben: You know, I chose this estate because in 1812, Charles Carrol…

Riley: did something in history and had fun. Yeah that's great. Could have had a bigger house. (drives off in his Ferrari)

Ben (to Justin and his friends): And you four?

Justin: We already have what we came for. We are heading back now.

Abigail: Hey, if you come back this way, can you stop by.

Aqua: We will.

(The four Keyblade Masters summon their Keyblade Gliders and Armor. They then blast off into the sky, disappearing into four flashes of light)


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18-The Game is Afoot **

(We come upon Justin, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus are flying in the Lanes Between, talking amongst each other, mostly about their history together)

Ventus (talking): …and Justin tries to fly his Keyblade Glider for the first time and barrel rolls into a tree.

(Terra, Aqua, and Justin laugh, then Justin speaks up)

Justin: Technically, I wasn't prepared.

Aqua: True, but it was still hilarious and spectacular.

Justin: Not as hilarious as you wiping out in a movie style fashion while surfing, Aqua.

Aqua: Okay, that was my first time.

(The four friends continue to talk until they reach Disney Castle. What they see stuns them. Parts of the castle were damaged; there were fires in the town, and Heartless everywhere)

Aqua: What happened?

Terra: We'll find out, but I do know what is going to happen next.

Ventus: Is everyone thinking what Terra's thinking?

Justin: Oh, yes!

All: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

(The four Keyblade Warriors dive into the town. They crash head on into the Heartless, who then turn their attention on the foursome. The four Keyblade Warriors then fight their way through the town. They then come upon a civilian who was hiding. Justin approaches.)

Civilian: Thanks a lot. I thought I was a goner.

Justin: Did you see what happened?

Civilian: Most of it. I say seven Keyblade Gliders fly into the Castle, and then the sky turned black. Suddenly, those Heartless came, lead by a man carrying a Keyblade cloaked in Darkness. Then as I ran to hide, I heard explosions and shouts in the castle.

Terra: That sounds like Sheldon or one his cronies.

Ventus: Or it could be someone else.

Justin: Who was the person you saw?

Civilian: An old, creepy man, bald except for a silver goatee, pointed ears, golden eyes, black and white coat, a white shirt, two black belts and black boots.

Aqua: That's Xehanort!

Justin: Then we got to hurry. (To the Civilian) Stay hidden for now.

Civilian: Gladly.

Terra: Let's storm the castle!

(The foursome then storm Disney Castle, battling Heartless in a vicious running battle. Despite being greatly outnumbered, and fighting several dozen Pureblood Heartless, they manage to reach the central chamber. When they enter, they find Sora and the others on the ground, battered and beaten. The foursome quickly runs up to them.)

Ventus: Sora! What happened?

Sora (weakly): Xehanort…ambush…Keyhole sealed before…battle…he has the crystals.

Terra: We can use the Heart Crystal to channel a healing spell to all of them.

Aqua: That should be easy en… (The Heart Crystal is suddenly ripped from her grasp) what?

(The Heart Crystal flies into a gloved hand, Justin and his friends turn and come face to face with Xehanort)

Xehanort: Did you think you can snag the Heart Crystals so easily, Justin?

Justin: Come down here, Xehanort, and we'll give you the answer!

Xehanort (as a force field and machine appear): As much as I love to deal with all of you in person, I believe this is the best seat to watch your destruction from here. With the power of Heart Crystals, my will controls this chamber, I only need to close my hand to crush the life out of all of you.

(The floor underneath Justin and his friends suddenly lights up.)

Terra: Look out!

(The four Keyblade Warriors race around the room, avoiding the mashers.)

Ventus: If you think you can destroy us that easily, you have made a big mistake!

Xehanort: Ha, ha, ha, ha, you have no idea! Now, I have limitless power!

Justin: I don't think so!

Xehanort: Now, I have the power to control and create.

(Xehanort summons shadow clones of himself, which the four Keyblade Masters quickly cut to pieces while avoiding Xehanort's magic attacks. Soon Xehanort's machine begins to overheat, and opens up.)

Aqua: Focus on the machine's core, use lightning attacks.

Justin: We're following Aqua's lead on this one.

(The four Keyblades Warriors fire beams of lightning at the core. The beams cause extensive damage to the machine.)

Xehanort: A valiant attempt, Keyblade Warriors, but this machine is more resilient then you realize.

(Xehanort summons more mashers, but Justin and his friends dodge the strikes. Xehanort then summons more shadow clones along with Heartless.)

Terra: Endless duplicates of Xehanort. How nauseating!

(The four Keyblade Warriors quickly make short work of the clones and the Heartless. The machine core opens up again.)

Ventus: The core is exposed, hit it!

(Once again, the Keyblade Warriors fire lightning beams at the core, causing more damage)

Xehanort: You four are starting to annoy me.

(He summons more mashers, which the Keyblade Warriors dodge, then summons more shadow clones and Heartless)

Aqua: More shadow clones and Heartless, take them down!

(The four Keyblade Warriors quickly wipe out the clones and the Heartless. The machine core opens up again.)

Terra: Hit the core!

(Once again, the Keyblade Warriors fire lightning beams at the core, causing more damage. Xehanort's machine starts to malfunction)

Aqua: Your machine is failing, Xehanort. Where are your boasts now?

Xehanort: The battle is far from over, Keyblade Warriors. Prepare for your destruction!

(Xehanort summons many more mashers, but once again, the Keyblade Warriors dodge them all. Xehanort then summons more shadow clones and Heartless.)

Ventus: Here they come again!

(The four Keyblade Warriors quickly decimate the clones and the Heartless. The machine core opens up again.)

Justin: FINISH IT OFF!

(The Keyblade Warriors channel lightning energy into their Keyblades, then stand next to each other and combine their beams into one larger beam of concentrated lightning. The beam slams into the core of the machine, causing sparks to fly and the machine to malfunction wildly out of control before it explodes spectacularly. The dust quickly clears. Xehanort is clearly not happy.)

Xehanort: A noble effort, but the war is only beginning.

(Xehanort summons a Corridor of Darkness and make his escape)

Terra: He got away!

(Yen Sid's voice is heard)

Yen Sid: But he won't escape us.

(Yen Sid, Mickey, Minnie, Ansem the Wise, Donald, Goofy, and Daisy enter the room, while Sora and the others begin to stir again, and sit up.)

Daisy: You four sure took your sweet time.

Aqua: I know we're the last one to arrive

Justin: Is everybody okay?

Mickey: We're fine. You came just in time.

Ventus: Any luck finding anything useful besides the Heart Crystals?

Donald: Luck he says.

Ansem: Sora found an encrypted disk, and we manage to crack it. (To Justin) You were right about Sheldon planning to betray Xehanort, Justin. Sheldon plans to have Xehanort gain enough power to access the Kingdom Hearts, then steal the power for himself. Then he plans to attack this reality and other realities, gaining more power as he gains control over each reality. He has also been absorbing power from the first crystal Xehanort snagged, so he is on equal footing with him.

Aqua: Is there anything we can do?

Sora: Me and Riku manage to defeat Xehanort's Nobody when he gained control over the Kingdom Hearts, so eleven Keyblade Masters can handle him and Sheldon.

Justin: Then I guess we launch a full scale attack on Xehanort's fortress immediately.

Ansem: I figured out where Xehanort placed his fortress, it's where it all began.

Terra: The Keyblade Graveyard?

Minnie: The Keyblade Graveyard.

Goofy: Good luck, you'll need it.

(The eleven Keyblade Warriors walk to a balcony)

Justin: If anyone has any confessions to make, make them now.

Xion: Riku?

Riku: Yes?

(Xion kisses Riku, who is stunned at first, then returns the affection)

Xion: I love you, Riku, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Riku (smiles): I love you too, Xion.

Aqua: Any regrets, Terra.

Terra: I have dealt with my past. As for us, no, not ever.

Sora: Hey, Justin.

Justin: Hmm?

Sora: Are you ready?

Justin: I'm ready. Everyone else ready?

Others: Yes.

Justin: Let's fly.

(The eleven summon their Keyblade Gliders and Armor, and then fly off, ready to fight one last battle.)


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19-Duels of Destiny**

(We come upon Justin and his friends as they fly in the Lanes Between. They are talking about their adventures when they split up.)

Sora: Facing down a Carnotaurus sounds cool, Roxas.

Aqua: Not as cool as you, Riku, and Kairi getting a dogfight.

Roxas: But that is not as cool as you, Terra, Justin, and Ventus diving off an aircraft carrier.

Terra: We're approaching the Keyblade Graveyard.

(They warp into the Keyblade Graveyard. They fly a good distance above ground level, and start heading to Xehanort's fortress. Justin sees the scores of Keyblades on the ground, and shakes a bit.)

Riku: What's wrong?

Justin: All of these Keyblades, I can only imagine what it must have been like during and immediately after the battle here.

Namine: It was a terrible battle, I can ensure you that.

Kairi: I agree.

Lea: I see something off in the distance, right in front of us.

(He points to a to a massive fortress off in the distance)

Ventus: Well, at least it's easy to spot.

(An explosion suddenly appears, followed by many more.)

Justin: LOOK OUT, FLAK!

Xion: Where?

Justin: Coming from the fortress!

Aqua: Let's close the distance and drop to the deck.

(The eleven Keyblade Warriors descend to just above the ground and push their Keyblade Gliders to maximum speed. The flak bursts continue over their heads.)

Ventus: Why are the bursts keep missing us?

Justin: Those AA guns where place on the top of the fortress for maximum coverage, but now that we're below their field of fire, they can't hit us.

Sora: So we're clear?

Aqua: I don't think so.

Riku (seeing something): INCOMING!

Aqua: WHOA!

(Aqua barely dodges a shell that flies past her and Justin. Justin's reflexes go into overdrive, making the world seem to slow down around him. He takes one good look at the shell, and immediately recognizes the type the gun that was being fired.)

Justin: M256 120 mm guns! Watch out!

Terra: You mean the gun use on the Abrams tanks? How did Xehanort get those?!

Justin: Sheldon must have provided him with the schematics!

(The Keyblade Warriors continue to close in on the fortress, dodging shells.)

Justin: We're going to need a way in, and we need to take out those guns!

Xion: Let's use the meteor spell!

Riku: Good idea!

(After identifying the gun turrets, the Keyblade Warriors unleash meteor spells. The summoned meteors slam into the turrets, destroying them in massive explosions. They then fly through the holes created by the blasts.)

Ventus: That went better than expected.

Roxas: It's not over yet, let's keep moving.

(The Keyblade Warriors make their way into the fortress, soon coming across a group of Heartless, which quickly attacks. The Keyblade Warriors quickly demolishes them.)

Aqua: Xehanort will have all of the types of Heartless in the fortress, especially powerful ones, be careful.

(The eleven continue their advance, battling Heartless whenever they run into them. Soon they come upon a chamber, which was empty except for one man, Howard. He turns to face them, and Terra steps forward.)

Howard: Terra, after all this time, you have returned.

Kairi: He is still trying to convert you, Terra, despite knowing that it won't work.

Terra: I'll handle this. Howard, you and your friends are finished!

Howard: You should have joined us when you had the chance.

Terra: I bear the title of Keyblade Master with pride!

Howard: There is no pride in death, as you'll soon find out.

(The two clash Keyblades, then send magic attacks at each other. Howard attacks aggressively, but Terra, being much more experienced and more skilled, wears Howard down. Soon, Terra slams Howard back with a heavy strike.)

Terra: This ends now.

(Gathering energy from the earth, Terra lifts his Keyblade high, and then slams it down. Several meteors come screaming in.)

Howard (seeing the incoming barrage, but too late to dodge): MOMMY!

(The meteors slams into Howard, sending him flying into a wall, then he lands on the ground with a thud, unconscious, he suddenly fades away in a swirl of darkness.)

Sora: What just happened?

(Eraqus appears)

Eraqus: He has been returned to his world, and his memories erased so this reality can be safe as well his home reality, and he will be found not too far from where he left it.

Terra: That can be useful, but what about Justin?

Eraqus: After the crisis is over, I'll see what I can do.

(Eraqus fades away)

Justin: Let's keep moving.

(They continue to advance deeper into the fortress, battling through Heartless before coming into an another chamber, this time Raj is inside, Roxas thinks about stepping forward, but then looks at Ventus)

Roxas: Go ahead, he's yours.

Ventus (stepping forward): Thanks.

(Raj turns to face Ventus)

Raj: Looks like I'm getting lucky, they're sending a rookie to fight.

Ventus: I'm a Keyblade Master now, Raj.

Raj: Really, let's put that to the test.

(The two clash, Raj trying to use strength to overpower Ventus, but Ventus out runs and out maneuvers him, striking with fast, but strong strikes. Ventus soon wears Raj down quickly, and spots an opening)

Ventus: Here I come!

(Ventus then attacks Raj with a combo of strikes, light energy and wind strikes, before finishing the job with four downward slashes before leaping high and coming down hard.)

Raj (before Ventus hits him): Oh dear.

(Ventus nails Raj with a powerful slash and a blast of wind energy sends Raj flying, disappearing in a puff of shadow energy)

Ventus: How's that?

Aqua: Great job, Ven.

Ventus: Let's keep moving.

(The Keyblade Warriors continue deeper into the fortress, reaching a third chamber, this time, it has a figure in a black and read bodysuit that stuns Aqua, Terra, and Ventus.)

Aqua, Terra, Ventus: Vanitas?

Vanitas: Good to see all three of you again.

Ventus: You were completely destroyed when I defeated you!

Vanitas: You did, Ventus, but Xehanort restored me, and now I a complete individual, eager to destroy you in revenge.

Roxas (stepping forward, drawing his Keyblades out): That's not happening!

Vanitas (Summoning Void Gear): Another weakling daring to challenge my strength? I can use the practice.

(The two clash violently and beat away at each other. While Vanitas fights well, Roxas soon begins overpower him, knocking the apprentice back with a twin strike)

Roxas: You're finished!

(Roxas leaps over Vanitas, and then dives down in a pillar of light, which sends Vanitas flying into a wall. Vanitas struggles to get back up)

Vanitas: I can't believe it! I've been defeated yet again!

(Vanitas then runs off)

Roxas: Go ahead and run, you coward!

Ventus: Great job, Roxas.

Roxas: No problem.

(The eleven continue their journey into the fortress, coming upon an empty chamber.)

Aqua: I'll check it out.

(As soon as Aqua takes a step forward, Bernadette comes running in, screaming in rage. Aqua leaps away and gets into a ready stance)

Bernadette: You hurt my boyfriend, now I'll kill you!

Aqua: Don't do something you'll regret, Bernadette.

Bernadette: I've got nothing left to lose, since your boyfriend kill mine!

Aqua: Terra didn't kill Howard.

Bernadette: Too bad, because he is going to see me kill you!

(Bernadette charges again, this time Aqua takes her head on, smashing her with magic attacks and Keyblade strikes. Bernadette fights with a vengeance, but Aqua easily overpowers her and blasts her back with lightning.)

Aqua: Catch this!

(Aqua charges several spheres of energy, then teleports directly in front of Bernadette, unleashing the assault at point blank range. Bernadette only has time to scream before she is hit and is sent flying, disappearing in a puff of shadows.)

Aqua: That rage of yours only brought your own downfall.

Justin: Let's keep moving.

(The Keyblade Warriors continue their advance into the fortress, coming upon yet another chamber. Penny is now blocking their way.)

Penny (to Aqua): I see that you have bested my friend Bernadette, now you'll have to deal with me.

Xion: Aqua, let me take her on.

Aqua (smiles): Go ahead, Xion.

Xion (stepping forward): You want to get to Aqua; you're have to go through me, Penny.

Penny: An imperfect copy? This will be easy.

Xion: I'm a complete individual, and a Keyblade Master.

Penny: Okay, now that title is just being given away.

Xion: And I have a boyfriend, and I'm happy.

Penny: You haven't experienced any arguments yet!

Xion: Not true, Riku and me disagree about some things, but we work things out, unlike you and Leonard.

(This sends Penny over the edge, and she charges Xion in a rage. Xion matches Penny blow for blow, then starts to overpower her. Xion then kicks Penny back)

Xion: You lose!

(Xion's Keyblade gains an aura of light energy and she begins to slash away at Penny with great strength, finishing the job with a two handed slash. Penny collapses to the ground and disappears in a buff of shadows.)

Xion: You fought well, but not good enough.

Terra: Let's move.

(They continue to advance into the fortress, coming upon a chamber with Pete in it.)

Pete: Xehanort has ordered me to stop you here.

Lea (stepping forward): You better get out of our way.

Pete: Well, well, don't we have a tough guy, that will change soon enough.

(The two clash, pitting Pete's strength against Lea's fire powers. Lea quickly gains the upper hand, and dazes Pete by throwing one of his Keyblades at him.)

Lea: Here comes the big one!

(Lea combines his Keyblades into one large Charkram, and throws it at Pete.)

Pete (seeing the large charkram heading towards him): Oh no!

(The chakram slams into Pete before exploding, blasting him through a window at high speeds.)

Pete: Curse you, Keyblade Warriors!

(Pete disappears from sight)

Lea: As long you threaten the worlds, we'll always be there, ready to fight you. Got it memorized?

Sora: I think he got it memorized. Let's keep moving.

(The Keyblade Warriors continue to advance deeper into the fortress. Eventually, they come upon another chamber, this time, Amy is blocking the way.)

Amy: Your quest ends here, Keyblade Masters, and your cause has lost.

Kairi (stepping forward): Don't you understand, those are only causes worth fighting for.

Amy: You eleven are insects trying to stop a giant, you can't win.

Kairi: Arrogance can topple even the largest of giants.

Amy: Let me show that saying works both ways.

(The two females clash Keyblades in vicious battle. Amy fights with everything she has, but Kairi blocks every blow and begins to drive Amy back. Kairi then hits Amy with a scissor kick, stunning her.)

Kairi: Here we go!

(Kairi concentrates and unleashes a barrage of elemental magic on Amy. When it's over, Amy drops to the floor and fades away in a puff a shadows)

Kairi: Like I said, arrogance can topple giants.

Sora: That was amazing, Kairi!

Aqua: Let's keep moving.

(The Keyblade Warriors advance deeper into the fortress. The next chamber they enter has Leonard blocking the way)

Leonard: Sheldon has told me to stop you here.

Riku (stepping forward): I would love to see you try.

Leonard: Fine by me.

(The two clash and for a moment, are evenly matched. Eventually Riku starts overpower Leonard. Riku then knocks Leonard back with a heavy punch)

Riku: Consider this goodbye…

(Riku then slams Leonard with Keyblade strikes, Light, and Shadow attacks before combining light and shadow energy in a powerful blast that sends Leonard through a wall, disappearing in a puff of shadows in the process)

Riku: …and goodnight!

Justin: That's gotta hurt!

Terra: Xehanort should be in the central chamber, lets finish this fight!

(The Keyblade Masters travel to the central chamber in the fortress. When they enter they see Xehanort preparing to use the Heart Crystals, with Sheldon and Vanitas standing at his flanks)

Xehanort: Ah, you have made it, now you'll witness the end of your world and the beginning of mine.

(Xehanort use the Heart Crystals to summon the Kingdom Hearts.)

Xehanort: At last, the power of the Kingdom Hearts is mine!

Sheldon: Who said it would be yours alone?

(Sheldon steps into the beam, gain the power as well as Xehanort. As soon as he gains enough power, Sheldon blast Xehanort out of the beam, stealing the rest of the power for himself.)

Xehanort: You traitor! Vanitas, destroy him!

Vanitas: With much pleasure.

(Vanitas leaps at Sheldon, but Sheldon effortlessly imprisons him in a thick prison of ice.)

Sheldon (the second voice beginning to become noticable): You really thought you can stop me? How amusing.

Xehanort: That power is mine!

Sora: If those two clash, they could destroy everything.

Justin: I'll take Sheldon alone, you guys handle Xehanort.

Aqua: You're still an apprentice Justin, who knows what Sheldon will do to you.

Justin: There's no time! We have to get Sheldon and Xehanort away from each other.

(Aqua looks worriedly at Justin)

Justin: I can do this!

Aqua (slowly smiles): You're right; I know you can do it.

Terra: Let's do it!

(The Keyblade Masters use a flash of light energy to blind Sheldon and Xehanort. Justin then summons his Keyblade Glider and rams into Sheldon, sending the two out of a window. The others surround Xehanort.)

Xehanort: I may not have all of the power of the Kingdom Hearts, but I'm still powerful enough to destroy all of you.

Terra: The power of friendship will help us prevail over you.

Sora: Here we come, Xehanort.

(The ten Keyblade Masters leap at Xehanort. Meanwhile, Justin and Sheldon are grappling each other, until they slam into the ground in a place that Aqua would recognize as being identical to the place where she fought Xehanort when he possessed Terra at Radiant Garden. Justin gets up in a flash, but Sheldon rises slowly.)

Sheldon: Not bad, but how long do you expect to last against me.

Justin: Long enough to defeat you.

Sheldon (The second voice becomes dominate now): This ends here, Justin, you nothing more than speck compared to me!

Justin (noticing something, but can't quite put his finger on it, and decides to get under Sheldon's skin): Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I'll do what I must.

Sheldon: You will try!

(Justin draws his Keyblade, and Sheldon leaps high into the air, drawing his Keyblade as well. The two clash, beginning a vicious battle. Back with Sora and the others, they are fighting a equally vicious battle with Xehanort. Both battles continue for 15 minutes without neither side gaining the edge and getting more vicious as the minutes tick by. At the battle between Sora and the Keyblade Masters against Xehanort, Terra blasts him with his Ultima Cannon. Xehanort is knocked down but get back up in a rage.)

Xehanort: When will you ten ever die?!

(Xehanort unleashes a torrent of shadow tendrils, which proceed to demolish the fortress. As the dust clears, Sora and his friends are getting out of the rubble while Xehanort floats above them, ready to finish them off.)

Sora: Our only hope is to work together!

(The ten Keyblade Masters gather all of their energies and channel them through their Keyblades. Ten beams of energy slam into Xehanort, who fires a beam of Darkness to destroy Sora. The Keyblade Masters then stand together, and combine their beams, creating a clash of beams. Back at the battle between Justin and Sheldon, Justin is driving Sheldon back, knocking him down with a magic enhanced slash.)

Justin: You're beaten, now I'll go and help Sora and the others.

(Justin starts to turn away, when Sheldon stand back up, gathering power.)

Sheldon (The second voice is now fully heard, as if someone is directly controlling Sheldon): If I can't rule this reality, NO ONE CAN!

(Justin turns around and looks in shock and horror)

Justin (realizing what Sheldon is planning): _If he fires that blast, he'll destroy the entire universe!_ (Running forward) NO!

(Justin slams his Keyblades into Sheldon's and the two begin to struggle to win the clash. Justin realizes what he must do.)

Justin: _This is for you, my friends._ (To Sheldon) This ends now!

Sheldon: NO!

(Back at the battle between the Keyblade Master and Xehanort, Sora and his friends look at each other and nod. They then look at Xehanort.)

Sora: You have lost, Xehanort.

(The Keyblade Masters touch their Keyblades together)

Xehanort (realizing what is about to happen): NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

(At the same time, Justin plunges his Keyblades into Sheldon's chest, while Sora and his friends fire a golden beam of energy which destroys Xehanort's beam of Darkness and slams into him.)

Xehanort and Sheldon: NOOOO!

(Both are consumed in massive explosions of energy, with Justin caught in the blast produced by Sheldon, while Sora and the other outrun the Xehanort's blast using their Keyblade Gliders. The power that Xehanort and Sheldon stole from the Kingdom Hearts returns back to where it belongs. The sun begins to rise over the horizon.)

Sora: We've…won!

Terra: We've done it!

Xion: But at what cost?

Namine: Look!

(The Keyblade Masters look at the crater caused by Sheldon's blast.)

Aqua: JUSTIN!

(She flies straight to the crater, followed by the others. She sees Justin a few feet from the center of the crater, barely moving, and his armor heavily damaged. She quickly lands and runs toward to Justin, cradling him in her arms. The others are close behind.)

Aqua: Justin, please!

Justin (very weakly): Aqua…is that you?

Aqua: It is, help is on the way!

Justin: Xehanort…defeated?

Xion: Yes.

Aqua: Kairi, help me with healing Justin!

Kairi: I'm afraid we're too late, Aqua.

Terra: Come on, Justin! You can make it!

Riku: We could have made a plan.

Justin (laughs): This…was always…the plan.

Aqua (tears forming in her eyes): Please, Justin, don't give up.

Justin: It's okay, I want this…I want this.

Namine: You gave your life to accomplish your destiny, saving our universe and yours.

Justin: I know. I never face…a no win scenario…until now. What do you guys think…of my solution?

Aqua: Justin…

Justin: Don't grieve; I did what I had to. The needs of the many outweigh…

Sora: The needs of the few…

Justin: Or the one. I have been, and always shall be, your friend.

Aqua: And we shall always be your friends.

Justin: We'll…see…each other…again. Good luck…my friends.

(The eleven put their hands together. Then Justin goes limp, dead. Aqua cries at first, but then stops and hugs Justin one last time.)

Aqua: Thank you.

(The sun appears over the horizon, and Justin glows before disappearing in a flash of light. Aqua stands up, and stands next to Terra.)

Xion: Where do we go from here?

Namine: Let's go home.

Aqua (looking at her Wayfinder): We'll remember you, Justin, and be with you. Always.

(The ten Keyblade Masters summon their Keyblade Gliders, and begin to leave, but stop to look at the sky, which is now a pure blue, as if in honor of Justin. Aqua smiles.)

Aqua: We'll meet again, Justin. I promise.

(The Keyblade Masters then warp away, disappearing in dark blue light bursts as one last sign of thanks to Justin.)


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue-Full Circle**

(We first see nothing but blackness at first, then we see a light blur as someone opens his eyes. We switch a view of the person, and see it's Justin, alive and well, in a hospital bed. He starts to move, and some a doctor and a nurse approach him as his vision returns to normal.)

Justin (groans): What…happened?

Doctor: You took a big hit, because the section of your brain that's responsible with memory is somewhat scrambled up, so everything between the time you went missing and the time we found you is a bit of a mess. It might be some time before you can recover them.

Justin: Found me?

Nurse: Yes, Olivia found you in the factory where you disappeared of all places, along with Sheldon and his friends. Their memory is somewhat scrambled as well, so we'll never know what happened.

Justin: How long was I gone?

Doctor: A little over a whole day, it's night time.

Justin: Where is Olivia?

Olivia: Here.

(Justin turns and sees Olivia in the door way. Olivia walks up and hugs Justin, who returns it.)

Olivia: You definitely changed, your much more open now, as well as friendly.

Justin: Even though I can't remember the details, I can remember that I meet some new friends that taught me the true meaning of friendship.

Olivia: I also found this in your pocket. (Holds out Justin's Wayfinder) Is this yours?

Justin (regaining a bit of his memories): It is. (Takes the Wayfinder) Thanks.

Olivia: No problem.

Justin: Doctor, is it okay that I leave?

Doctor: Sure

Olivia: I hate to say this, but your room has been given to someone else in your absence. However, Leonard said you can stay in a room next to him and Sheldon.

Justin: I'll have to thank Leonard. (Walks out of the room)

Olivia: Nice to know that some things never change with him.

(We cut to the roof, where Justin is sitting while looking at the stars. A meteor shower appears, and Justin smiles. He looks at his Wayfinder, then back at the sky.)

Justin: My friends, whoever you are, we'll meet again. I promise.

(Justin begins to walk away when he hears Aqua's voice)

Aqua: _We'll remember you, Justin, and be with you. Always._

(Justin stops and turns to look at the sky once more, and smiles)

Justin: I know…Aqua.

(Justin starts walking again as we move out to the California skyline. We get one last shot of the night sky and the meteor shower before everything goes black.)

The End


End file.
